The lack of soul
by Errol's Feather
Summary: I imagine this to be in the beginning of season 2 where Regina is in jail. Emma once claimed Regina had no soul, but Regina is claiming she does and lets Emma learn more about why she has gotten to become what she is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own OUAT and I don't make any money from it._ **  
**_

* * *

_**The lack of soul **_

"You have no soul, how did you get like this," Emma's words rang in Regina's mind long after they were spoken.

Tossing one of her vases so hard into the wall, watching it break as a scream of anger left her lips. A glass would shortly follow. The words had hurt, deep within, as she had hit it on the nail with her comment. She had said what everyone was most likely thinking, but didn't dare to. She was fuming, standing in her living room, shaking in anger. Mostly because she was right, she had no soul.

Or she did, but it was very well hidden. Sinking down on the floor, she slowly started to cry, this time of sorrow, rather than her anger. If she only knew, maybe she wouldn't be so hard of judging her. For the first time in years Regina let herself fall apart.

* * *

It was long after this that Regina were to be in jail, not that that stopped their fights. Emma snarled at Regina as so many times before, she wanted to slap her for being unreasonable, God, she could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Her feelings would never come to view, if she had any at all. It was like she had a heart of stone.

She startled when Regina suddenly said, "Stop!"

Emma looked at her in shock, her lip shivering lightly as she was, her hand held up for her to be quiet. She couldn't stand this constant fighting, in fact she hated it. Feeling her pulse was raising too fast. She took a deep breath, saying, "I have a soul."

"Sorry what?" Emma asked confused, wondering where that had come from all of a sudden.

"You said before I have no soul, but I do," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"I must have failed to notice that from the way you are acting all the time, you know you can really be a bitch," Emma said, her voice was like poison.

"I wouldn't speak so loudly as you can be that also, Miss Swan," said Regina in her regular tone.

Their eyes meet, and for a second it was like Emma could see something inside them, some shed of emotion perhaps. Emma couldn't help but smiling even if she was pissed off. She thought before she said, "You are right."

"Oh I know I am, I wasn't always like this you know," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"What happened to you and please don't say it's complicated," said Emma.

A small laugh escaped Regina as she said, "My mother killed the only man I ever loved before my eyes, so I could marry a king. I rescued his daughter, something I when I look back regret. They were all happy all the time, getting their big love and everything, casting me aside. My own husband didn't even really love me. I just wanted justice."

"You are talking like you are a part of a fairytale, just like Henry," Emma said.

"I was, I mean am, you were as well, but you never learned to know that world," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"You wanted to kill me, you even tried that once, it is only a shame it backfired. Didn't you even stop to think it would?" Emma wanted to know, thinking about the apple turnover.

"Wrong I wanted to put you to sleep, dearie, I didn't want you to go, and no I didn't think of that fact," said Regina honestly, looking at her through the bars.

"Don't call me that! Ever heard about a thing called talking," said Emma frustrated. Wondering what it was about Regina that sometimes brought out the worst in her. This anger wasn't good for anyone.

"You wanted to leave, nothing I would have said would have helped. You are however right, for the longest time I wanted to kill you, but I for many reasons couldn't," she said with a heavy sigh, looking away.

"But Madam Mayor, are you saying you have fallen in love with me?" said Emma, it was something that told her she might be.

"Of course not, don't be absurd," she said, still not meeting her eyes.

"Why do you have to be so damn difficult always," Emma snapped.

"Because I've been scorned so badly, can't you see it, I've done so many things I am not rightly proud off. I have killed and cursed people all due to a broken heart. Can you blame me for holding back," Regina snapped back.

"Oh Regina," Emma said, her voice soft as silk. It even surprised herself as much as it surprised Regina.

"What?" asked the Mayor, looking at the other woman, her blonde hair was starting to get messy, her clothes not looking as perfect as before, then again it had been a lot going on since they both woke up that very morning. And now she was in jail.

Emma shock her head, opening the door, getting into her cell and closing before again the door, letting her hand slip out and lock it, keeping the key. Regina looked at her with questioning eyes, afraid she would harm her. The blonde walked closer, letting her hand lift Regina's chin, her lips pressing against hers, hard. As she backed away, Regina started to cry.

Never in a million years had the Mayor expected this, that the woman she had argued with constantly, the one she found herself not able to live without would kiss her. She never expected her feelings to be returned, she rather expected to be dismissed.

"I... I do have a soul," she whispered between her soft sobs. And for the very first time Emma could see she was telling the truth. For the first time she let her guard down and let Emma see the real her. She didn't care if she thought of her weak for crying, she couldn't stop herself.

The blonde put her arms around her queen, holding her closely and comforting her, having no intentions to let her go. She were to throw the key out of the cell, knowing she wouldn't get out, then again she didn't care. Right now she rather be locked up with this evil queen than do anything else.

"I know, I see that now," Emma said, kissing her forehead gently, smiling at her.

"Don't hurt me, I can't take it, I already feel like I am losing Henry to you, I can't bear another loss," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"You won't as long as we are together and I won't break your heart," Emma promised.

"I hope not," Regina whispered, hiding her head in her shoulder, closing her eyes, resting her head against her princess.

Emma didn't let go, in fact when Snow walked in later the two stood still wrapped up in each other, eyes closed. She looked at them in shock, but didn't utter a word, just left.

The blonde had noticed her presence but she didn't care to turn. She smiled to herself knowing she had been so wrong about Regina, she was right, she did have a soul. She was just glad that she discovered it and that she was finally holding her in her arms as she always wanted.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a matter of time**_

Snow White was confused to say the least. Up to this very moment she had thought Emma and Regina hated each other with every bone in their bodies. All she had ever seen them do was snap at each other, playing their mind games, one worse than the other. She had completely forgotten what she was going to ask Emma in the first place, the sight of them in tight embrace had thrown her right off track.

Never in a million years had she thought she would see that and the worst about it all was that it made perfect sense.  
The brunette walked over to Granny's diner where she sat down by a table, wondering how she had not seen it before, that her daughter and step-mother would make the perfect match, age difference put aside.

"So did you talk to her?" Red interrupted her thinking, coming over with some coffee. Snow nodded, making her fill the cup in front of her.

"She was busy so I'll go back later," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

Red frowned by this, knowing Emma would most likely put all aside if Snow came into her office. It was then she noticed how troubled the other woman looked and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not sure, but I guess I had it coming," said Snow with a sigh.

She of course knew that costing Regina her great love would be fatal, no secret there, she knew just how she felt when Charming was lying there in her arms, badly wounded, not knowing if he would live or not. Not that she really could blame her step-mother for it, admitting to destroying the only one she loved and that loved her back would be the final straw.

Not that she remembered her previous life in Fairytale land up to now, hating the Mayor for putting her to jail, when she hadn't committed a crime. Her words had stuck and now that she had her memory back she knew she had been right.

"What do you mean?" Red asked confused.

"Regina falling in love with my daughter, or at least that's how it seemed. All things considered she does love Henry, and as they in a way are mothers together I take it it was only a matter of time before something happened between them," said Snow with a sigh.

Red dropped the coffee pot she was holding in shock, making the coffee go everywhere, saying, "You cannot be serious."

"I am, if you don't believe me go over to her office, you'll find them locked in the cell together, the key outside, and this time it wasn't done with magic, but by free will," said Snow.

"How can you be so sure, she still has powers," said Red.

"I know, but Emma hasn't given in for anything magic other than slaying that dragon, it wouldn't bite on her. Meaning that they are in love, after all as she stated, "_Love, true love is magic, and not just any magic, the most powerful magic of all, it creates happiness_," said Snow with a heavy sigh. How she would regret betraying her like she once had done.

"So you are saying in worst your daughter will become your step-mother," said Red, thinking that that was really messed up.

"Yes, and I cannot deny either that if that's what they want, both deserve some happiness, at least Regina does," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You cannot blame yourself for that still Snow, you were young, you wanted a mother," said Red in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes, but at what costs?" Snow asked her.

Red was just about to answer when Henry came inside the diner asking, "Where's mum?"

"Why?" Snow asked, looking at her grandson.

"She promised to meet me so we could have something hot to drink in here, but she never showed, that's just not like her," said Henry, as Emma was usually always on time when it came to him.

"I think she's occupied in her office, but I wouldn't go there if I were you," said Red with a slight giggle.

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"Just don't go there for a while," said Snow in a calm tone, smiling at him.

"Regina didn't do anything to her did she?" he asked worried, after all his mother was the evil queen.

"She did, but not a bad thing," said Snow.

Henry shrugged as he said, "If you see either, I need help with something."

With that he walked away from them as Red asked, "So who is going to let them out?"

"I'm not, I'm afraid to walk in there of what they might do, besides I'll probably be giving hell for interrupting," said Snow, shaking her head.

"Guess you'll get two mothers now like Henry," Red teased.

"Cute, very cute," said Snow, making a grimace of disgust before a smile appeared on her lips. She knew Regina was right about one thing, love was truly magical and the greatest force of all.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Warning: Sex read at own risk. **

* * *

_**Prison Passion **_

Once Regina had managed to gather herself somewhat she backed away from Emma saying, "I'm not sure on how to do this, I have not been with anyone I cared about in what seems like forever."

"I can guide you if you wish," said Emma, coming closer, stroking some of her dark strands away from her face.

"Are you sure that we should..." Regina started, but her lips got sealed by another kiss. All logic blew out the window as she this time kissed the blonde back, needing and desperate. Desperate for love, desperate to feel and be felt, desperate of having the other woman close.

Emma pushed her against the wall in the cell, pinning Regina's arms over her head, kissing her rougher, feeling how the other woman was panting against her. Regina closed her legs tighter together as she was trying to hide how wet she actually was. She knew if Emma cared to check, which she most likely would she would find she was soaking through her panties and pants.

The blonde lowered her head marking her neck, kissing it lovingly. She was more gentle than she otherwise would have been, barely caressing it with her soft lips. Regina shivered lightly in delight, struggling to stay upright. Emma tore of her jacket and her blouse within instants. her hands fondling with her bra, it seemed to be harder to open than she first planned. Regina smiled sweetly at her, letting her hand go between her back, opening it and letting it fall to the floor, whispering, "Magic sealed."

"You don't want people to touch you?" Emma said with a frown.

"Not without my consent," said Regina.

"I do believer I have that," said Emma, gently kissing her sweet lips.

Regina only replied by letting out a loud moan. Emma went down her waist, pushing down her pants and panties just enough to go between her leg. Never before had she felt anything so wet, she caressed over Regina's dark curls, finding her folds, getting between, making Regina throw her head hard back in delight, hitting the wall behind her. She knew she would pay for that later, but right now she didn't really care. All she wanted now was to be taken.

Emma didn't let her way, she went down to her breast, licking it, sucking hardly on her nipple, rubbing the other hard, while two fingers went into her deep. Regina moaned out, pushing Emma's head closer, shivering, using all her force to keep upright, letting herself work against Emma's fingers, making them go even deeper.

The blonde took the hint, driving in and out of her, hard and fast, feeling how the brunette in the end was shaking against the wall, heavily, clenching around her fingers, her downstairs muscles was harder than Emma expected. As she relaxed she would sink to the floor, dragging Emma down with her in the process.

She panted still as she uttered, "I think you just made sure I got royally fucked."

"I would agree your highness," said Emma with a giggle, stroking some hairs away from her face, resting her head against her chest.

"It was the best I ever had," Regina whispered, just as their peace got interrupted by a male voice saying, "Emma... Regina, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Family matters**_

Emma groaned turning to face Charming and Rumpelstiltskin standing in the doorway to her office, looking at them. She wondered whether if she should get up or not, because if she did they would see Regina fully.

Instead she said, "What do you want, I'm a bit busy here."

"I have to say nice going, your Majesty," said Rumple, smiling at Regina, he seemed amused.

"Emma, you are not to engage yourself with that woman, or any other woman for that matter," said Charming, looking at his daughter.

"I never had anyone telling me how to live my life, and I am not about to start now. Whom I chose to see is my concern, father," she said, the last word uttered with a voice filled by poison. Had she had powers she would most likely had sent them on their way.

"Take my hand," Regina mouthed, making Emma turn, ignoring the two others locking hands with her love. She gasped feeling waves running through her body, asking, "What did you just do?"

"I gave you some powers," said Regina, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Can you do that, just like that?" Emma asked, looking at her with great amazement.

"I can when it's used to create good, ironic I know," said Regina, smiling at Emma that nodded.

"You're pure to the core of your heart," Emma whispered, bending down to kiss her lovingly, before turning towards her father saying, "Please leave now, and don't come back unless I ask, or I will make you."

"You cannot be serious," he said, looking at her daughter with shocked eyes.

"Do I burst in when you are doing it with mother, I don't think so, so if you have any sense left you will give me privacy," said Emma annoyed.

Charming sighed thinking she was acting like and upset teenager defying her father, then again he wouldn't know as he hadn't been there for her teen years, he had only been reunited with her recently.

"Emma, little princess, will you please listen to reason. She is evil, she killed lord how many and tortured even more, plus she is your step-grandmother. If you two go further you will be your mother's step-mother and that's just wrong," said Charming.

"I must admit he got a valid point, on the other side they are not really related and it's not her fault Regina married her grandfather long ago and she fell in love with her later on," said Rumple, looking at Charming.

"Stop twisting this, you cannot do this, you are to be queen after me and Snow..." he started when Emma interrupted, "No, because as long as she lives she is still ruler, if we were to marry then I would rule before you and mother."

"Little princess," he tried, but again he cut her off saying, "I may be a princess, but I'm not little and if I were to be called that it's by her."

"You just had to do this, corrupt my daughter," Charming turned towards Regina, glaring at her with angry eyes.

"I didn't corrupt anything, we fell in love, she was the one that started this, not me. I cannot control her emotions and if I could I wouldn't as I said love her," said Regina, trying to reach her bra and top. Emma got off her, picked it up and handed it over so she could get dressed. Regina had never felt so humiliated in all her life.

"You initiated this?" Charming wanted to know, looking at his daughter.

"I did yes, I couldn't take this tension anymore," said Emma, nearing the cage, looking into his eyes.

"You really want to engage yourself with the most horrible of all human beings," he snapped.

"No, she is not, you all did this to her, you stole her love, made sure he died, or mother did. Then paraded around like all was fine happy and in love. Don't you think I can put the pieces together. You have your happiness, let us have ours," she said.

"She does make a solid point there, if Snow hadn't..." Rumple stopped as Charming raised his hand saying, "If she didn't kill king Leopold, then she could have had that also."

"No she only married him as she had no other choice. She never did love him, why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" she asked.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked her back.

"Because you are trying to take away what I love," she whispered, her tears threatening to fall.

"Well you can have her, rot in jail with her for all I care, good day," he almost spat at her before turning on his heel leaving, Rumple followed mentioning something about how nice Regina's breast were.

Emma smiled at Regina saying, "Finally alone, shall we continue or... Are you okay?"

"His words..." she whispered, even if he had been right they hurt.

"Don't care about him, what is important is us, so can I use the powers to get the key?" she asked.

"Yes, but I rather not go out now, they will be talking and I will be blamed all over again,"Regina said with a heavy sigh.

Emma nodded, saying, "We'll just wait here to nightfall and they get out and go to your house."

Regina nodded, sitting down on the bench with a heavy sigh, Emma didn't ask, she just sat down next to her and put her arms around her. Regina smiled vaguely thinking that it did help just a little.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, the two women was sleeping, leaning on each other, no doubt too many thoughts. Then Emma got dragged out of her sweet sleep by a sound. She opened her eyes and looked towards the door, it was being opened by no other than Snow.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Emma asked confused.

"I'm climbing trees, what does it look like?" said Snow, rolling her eyes.

"But why?" Emma asked her, confused.

"Because she deserved to be happy, you both do. I should never have ruined her chance for that, she did nothing to deserve for me to spill her secret. I was a stupid, spoiled child, and all I wanted was a new mother, her," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"I've gotten that much, but why couldn't you just have let her have that secret, letting her be happy back then, it might have made all the difference," Emma said, looking into her hazel depths.

"I was selfish and I will have to bear that cross, I just hope that she one day will be able to forgive me for what I did," said Snow, suddenly seeming so sad.

"How was she as a mother?" Emma wanted to know, she had always been curious about that. In the books the evil queen had seemed like a bad step-mother. She needed to know they were wrong.

"You've seen her with Henry, she really cares about him and loves him more than anything else. She might have hated me for what I did, maybe she still does, which is understandable. Still she never let that show when I was a child, she took care of me like a mother should, she cared for me, clothed me, taught me to read, write, comforted me when i was having a bad time even," Snow answered, as it was the truth. Regina had spite the fact that she most likely hated her more than anything cared for her. Snow had never lacked anything of any kind. She sighed as she added, "I am who i have become thanks to her."

"So she wasn't an evil step-mother like the stories says then," Emma concluded. Boy was the world wrong about that.

"She may have hurt others and ripping out their hearts from time to time, but she never caused any harm on me if you don't count that she wanted to kill me and tried to do so. That however I see fair game all things considered," Snow said.

"You are okay with it?" Emma wondered, a bit surprised by her mother's words.

"Ever played catch, it was almost like that with a deadlier outcome, fun and challenging," said Snow with a smile.

Emma shook her head as she said, "As I got it you took the apple freely from her, or at least how this story puts it?"

"To try to make her happy yes," Snow recalled with a heavy sigh.

"She does really have a heart doesn't she," said Emma, looking over at her sleeping beauty with tender eyes.

"She does, a quite large one in fact, it has just been corrupted that's all," said Snow.

"If I go further with this, you are okay with it, but what about father?" Emma wondered, looking at her mother's kind eyes as so many times before.

"I can deal with him, don't you worry, my little princess," said Snow in a very soft tone.

"And the others, there will be talking," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"There already is, how do you think I learned about it, I hear he found you resting on top of her bare breasts, her pants and underwear pulled down, they are quite stunning if I were to believe Rumple," said Snow, with a small laugh.

"Like her all about her is," said Emma, her tone soft as the finest silk.

"Pure at heart, pure beauty," Snow commented, sighing, wondering how she could have ruined her so.

"I would agree with you, but how do I deal with them and their looks, how will she?" asked Emma worried.

"As she always have, head held high, seeming not to care, never show fear, never let anyone see your pain. I however knew that when she was younger she felt it, I've heard her cry more than once behind closed doors," said Snow.

"You are right, mother, besides we are in it together," said Emma.

"If you love her, never let her go," Snow said.

"Do you?" Emma asked, wondering about her mother's true emotion for her step-mother.

"Of course, she is after all my mother," said Snow and smiled at her before leaving them as quietly as she had come in. Emma walked over to Regina, sitting down next to her, whispering, "I love you, my queen."

Regina still sound asleep didn't respond much to this, but Emma figured it would be better to leave her that way so she did, watching over her with very loving eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **_Sorry about miscalculating Regina's age, this would be her fairtyale age + the years she had been in Storybrook if my math now is correct._ **  
**_

* * *

_**Being a mother **_

Henry was looking at the time it was nearing 6PM by now, and his mother had still not come home, it wasn't like Regina to be gone that long, at least not without saying where she was. He knew she was talking Emma, but still. By now dinner would have been on the table, his belly was rumbling by the thought of it. His mother's meals was the best.

And he needed her to look over his homework as well. With a groan young Henry closed his books, grabbed his jacket and headed back downtown wondering if there was something he could say to Emma to let his mother out of jail. After all he doubted Emma would be comfortable by spending the night in her house and he liked it better in his room than the apartment she was sharing with his grandmother.

He pedaled fast into town and parked his bike outside the marked and got off. Figuring he could use his allowance to buy something for his ma to cheer her up as he had given her a rather hard time lately. And if she in worst had to spend the night in jail, it couldn't hurt to have some comfort there either. He really hoped Emma would let her out of jail though, he never liked being in their big house when she wasn't there, oddly enough her presence made him feel safer.

Going through the shelves he was searching for the crackers he knew she liked. At least he had seen her eating them when she was having a hard time and thought he wasn't looking. As he reached the shelf were they were he could hear someone mentioning her name. He walked closer to listen, finding it was Red and Dr. Hopper.

"I'm telling you Charming found Emma sleeping on top of a half-naked Regina in jail," he heard Red say.

"You must be mistaken," said Hopper, he sounded shocked.

"I'm not, you can ask Mister. Gold to confirm, he was there as well," said Red.

"I still can't believe it, why would Emma degrade herself to sleep with that beast," said Dr. Hopper.

"My mother is not a beast!" Henry heard himself say without knowing where that came from all of a sudden. Maybe it was the fact that even if Regina had her bad sides, she was still his mother, and for some reason that very moment he didn't like them talking badly about her.

"Henry, we didn't see you over there, of course she isn't," Red said, trying to save herself.

"Save it red, if someone is a beast in this town it is you," he snapped at her.

"Excuse me," she said, looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Big bad wolf you are, you killed people too in your wolf shape, so I would be careful about saying that mother is a beast when you are nothing better yourself," he snarled at her, running out of the store, leaving money on the counter on his way out.

"You're the wolf?" he heard Hopper say as the door turned shut behind him.

* * *

He got back on his bike, pedaling to the jail in a hurry, jumping of the bike, letting it fall to the ground, as he hurried inside. He ran up the stairs yelling, "Ma, ma, ma!"

Regina and Emma that now was outside the the cell looked towards the stairs with mutual worried eyes, hearing his screams. They both saw him appear, flushing red in the face, with a pack of crackers in his hand. Regina hurried over to him, got down on his level, wrapped his arms around him and asked, "My little prince, what is the matter?"

"I wanted to get you cookies because... I was at the store, Red, Hopper, talking about you, calling you a beast," he managed to get out between his fast breaths. Regina held him even closer, to calm him down, wondering what else they had said.

"Well she got one thing right, you can be beast," said Emma with a small laugh.

Regina sent her a warning glare saying, "Don't listen to them, they don't know what they are talking about. So do you want to tell the reasons as to why you wanted to buy me my favorite crackers?"

"Well I haven't been really nice to you recently, and now you are in jail, I just wanted to cheer you up," he said, shyly looking down in the ground.

"You're the best son a mother could ever ask for," said Regina, kissing his cheek, the gesture made a warm feeling spread through both her and Emma.

"So can you come home please, I'm really hungry and it's past dinner time," he said, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Regina looked at Emma that now was standing there looking at them in awe saying, "Just go."

Regina nodded a dignified thank you before she and Henry left. Emma on the other hand sank down on a chair, wondering she she should talk to Red about what was being said in front of her son or leave it be, not to mention how people would reach when they found she freed Regina.

At home Regina would start to prepare dinner as usual, while Henry finished his homework. When he was done he came to join his mother in the kitchen, asking, "Did you and Emma have sex in the cell?"

Regina was not even going to ask how he at such young age knew about the term, she instead answered without any elaboration, "Yes."

"You really love her, don't you?" he said, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Yes, I do," she answered, starting to set the table, letting him help her as he always did. He didn't say anything else to that, instead he sat down on his place, while she brought the food, tomato soup and pancakes. the pancakes was leftovers from the day before. Not that he minded, he loved her pancakes. Regina watched as he ate with great apatite. When he was done, he looked at her asking, "You have powers still right?"

"Yes, I even transferred some to Emma," said Regina.

"Why didn't they work at first?" he asked, looking at her.

"They work different here, it took me some time to find out how they worked, why do you ask?" she wanted to know.

"Just curious that's all, you're not going to use it to anything bad?" he asked her.

"No, not this time," she said, smiling at him.

"You know if you had used your powers prior to being found you could have turned Emma and you invisible," he said and smiled at her.

"True I do suppose, just didn't think we would be, stupid I know," she said with a soft giggle.

"Kinda, so am I excused, I wanted to watch some TV," he said.

"You are, just put your homework out so I can look at it okay," she said, gesturing for him to leave the table.

"Okay, you can come and watch if you like," he offered.

"I have to put away the dishes then I'll see," she promised, watching him leave the kitchen to go to the living room where the TV was. She heard it being turned on not much later. Smiling to herself, she went out to he hall to get her house phone and dialed Emma's number that she buy now knew from the top of her head. Slowly she started to clean the plates before putting them in the dishwasher as she heard Emma say, "My queen."

"Hey Princess," Regina said, feeling a shiver of joy run down her spine by the sound of Emma's voice.

"What are you doing, there is so much noise?" Emma asked.

"Cleaning the table after dinner, or rather putting things in the dishwasher and cleaning the casseroles I had the soup in. Did you think I used a maid for that?" Regina asked with a small laugh.

"All things considered I assume you could have afforded one if you wanted to," said Emma.

"Yes, but I don't like the thought of strangers in my house," said Regina.

"So you are saying all the years you been here you've done the housework and so on yourself?" said Emma a bit surprised.

"Yes," said Regina, drying the casserole with a towel.

"Impressive, there is something I've been wondering about," said Emma.

"I'm listening," said Regina.

"You got Henry when he was a baby right?" said Emma.

"I did yes," said Regina.

"How did you feed him as I assume your breast didn't produce milk," said Emma.

"Formula, but I wish I could have breast feed him," said Regina with a sigh.

"How come you never reproduced?" Emma asked, she assumed she could have at some point.

"With king Leopold, we tried, but I assume he wasn't fertile anymore, as you know I've only been with Graham after that, and we never got that serious, so..." Regina stopped.

"Did you want children of your own?" Emma asked.

"Of course, I still do," said Regina.

"You mean you are still fertile? Bringing me to another question, how old are you really?" asked Emma.

"According to my calculation I would have been fifty-eight if the time hadn't stopped, as it did only thirty, and yes I am still fertile or so I would assume as I still get my period," she answered, in fact she was due to have it in about three days as it came rather regularly.

"You... you would have been that old, I must say you look very young for your age, but I can't help but wondering if time stood still for that long, how come Henry could age?" Emma asked.

"Like you he was never affected by the magic, born into this world and not Fairytale land," said Regina, which was true.

Emma was about to respond when Regina heard their son yell, "Ma, are you coming?"

"In a minute, my little prince," Regina yelled, before she said to Emma, "Come around ten, he should be asleep by then, I'll leave the door unlocked."

She hung up before she could ever get a reply from her Princess, then poured a glass of milk for herself and her son, put some crackers he had gotten her on a plate and carried it inside the living room on a tray where she would join him.

* * *

Emma closed up the office and went home to her and Snow's apartment a little before nine. The only reason why she hadn't gone home before was that she didn't wish to run into anyone on her way home. She quickly showered and changed into a pair of black pants and a black top, she even put on makeup and perfume. As she was about to leave she heard her mother's voice say, "Off to see the queen."

"I don't see why that would be of your concern, but yes," said Emma, turning to face her.

"You should bring her something," said Snow.

"What do you mean?" said Emma, rather confused.

"It is after all your first date, I would assume you being the visitor you should bring something," said Emma.

Emma thought about it knowing she was right, but as she hadn't even thought that far she wouldn't be prepared for it. Snow shook her head, before going into her room, coming back with a present saying, "Trust me."

"Nothing with poison?" Emma said with a from.

Snow laughed saying, "No, I wouldn't even know how to get that, now go, or you'll be late."

"I'll see you in the morning and than you for this whatever it is," said Emma, giving her a smile, before she left, knowing her mother was right, she should hurry so she wouldn't be late.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: **_I know on the show Snow and Emma went through the portal and got transferred but as i didn't know this at the point of writing I decided to go with what I started. The same goes for Henry calling Regina mom on the show and ma in this story. Also will go on vacation so it will be some time before next chapter is up._**  
**_

I did not know what would be in the present before I came to the end of the chapter, I thought it would fit due to Snow and Regina's past.

* * *

_**First date**_

Emma locked herself in then locked the door behind her, seeing that it was dark on the ground floor. She took of her boots and went up the stairs, finding her way down the hallways to Regina's bedroom. The only reason she know where it was was that she once had been to Henry's, and the room across the hall was her bathroom so she assumed the room next to it to be Regina's. There was three other doors there she could see in the dim light, she assumed Henry to have his own bathroom, but smaller to his mother, then maybe a storage room in the end of the hallway, but she couldn't get that the door next to Regina's bathroom could be.

She was tempted to go look, but figuring Regina wouldn't like her snooping around she contained herself to go to her bedroom instead. She knocked before entering out of politeness. She found her on the bed in a violet silk pajamas going through some papers.

"Work?" the blonde questioned.

"Yes, running a town comes with responsibilities," said Regina, gesturing for her to sit down, which Emma quickly did.

"I can imagine it would have to be so, is it different from running a kingdom?" Emma asked.

"It's smaller in scale," Regina said, writing something on one of the papers then putting it aside.

"No knights or guards I take it," Emma joked.

"No," said Regina in a dry tone.

"So what are you going through?" Emma asked.

"Henry's homework, the economy of your sheriff's station, the economy of the school, the school's monthly plan, and my monthly bills, phone, gas, electric, cable, net and so on," she answered.

"I should have known you were in charge of the school, and of course I would work for you," she said with the sigh.

"I'm head of the school board," said Regina, putting the rest of the papers aside.

"What about Granny's diner and bed and breakfast?" Emma asked.

"Granny owns and run it as Mister Gold runs his store and the gas station," said Regina.

"I see, anything else?" Emma asked.

"I also own the marked and some of the shops, but their owners takes care of the economics and purchasing. And that should be all I believe," said Regina and smiled at her.

"Meaning you are as I suspected quite rich," said Emma and smiled at her.

"Of course, is there anything else you want to know?" Regina asked.

"Can you tell me about Henry's upbringing?" Emma asked.

"I can, what would you like to know?" Regina asked, petting the sheet for her to come closer and sit down next to her, which she quickly did.

"Did he cry a lot, what was his first word, what did he look like and so on?" asked Emma.

"I'll be right back then I will answer," said Regina and got up. She left the room for a second and came back handing Emma a couple of photo albums. Emma opened the first seeing Regina holding Henry when he was just a little baby, gazing at him with loving eyes. Emma felt a lump forming in her throat, seeing what she could have had if she had kept him. Then again she had been in jail at the time. She browsed through it, seeing Regina read to him, feeding him bathing him, his birthdays over the years.

"He didn't cry a lot other when he was hungry needed changing and teething. His first word mommy, story, and no. He was a firm user of the latter," said Regina with a small laugh.

"Story, you told him stories?" said Emma surprised.

"Of course, I read him fairytale's and books by famous authors," said Regina.

"You mean you told him about you and your land?" Emma asked.

"I did yes," said Regina, she like any other mother did tell her child famous stories.

"I never would have figured you to be the first to imprint those stories into his head that's all," said Emma and smiled warmly at her.

"I actually like them, except from being portrayed like a mean, heartless bitch," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

Emma leaned in, kissing her soft lips, parting her lips with her tongue, letting her own slide into Regina's mouth, mingling with hers. Regina lay down on the bed, letting Emma come on top, still kissing her sweet lips. Emma didn't stop until she had to, she backed away panting heavily. As she backed away from the dark-haired beauty, her face inches from her own, it occurred to her how fragile she was.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Regina questioned, her voice shivering lightly.

"You're just so beautiful," said Emma in the softest tone.

"I'm not all that, I'm old and..." Regina said, blushing like crazy.

"You don't look it at least, my beautiful queen," Emma said and leaned in for another kiss, when the peace got interrupted by a terrible scream coming from Henry's room.

"My prince," Regina exclaimed as she without further thought, pushed Emma of herself and hurried to his bedroom. her heart beating like crazy afraid something was very wrong. Emma followed her, but more to see how Regina would handle the situation more than anything else.

Regina walked over and sat down on his bedside next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as she whispered, "What's the matter, my little prince?"

"Nightmare, they took you to the tree, tied you up and killed you," he said, his voice was quivering.

"It was just a dream and that was all it was," said Regina in a soft tone, holding him closer.

"I know I've been horrible, but I don't want you dead, I really don't," said Henry, crying into her shoulder.

"Easy my little prince, mama is right here and no one is going to take me," she soothed him, outside the door Emma thought she had never heard her tone that soft before.

"Please stay," he whispered, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight," she promised, a little bugged it would happen tonight when she was having the most enjoyable time with Emma. Then again she couldn't control when he had a bad dream.

"Can you please tell me a story, it would make me feel calmer," he requested.

Regina smiled warmly at him, she was not going to deny him this as it had been ages since he had wanted a story from her. She gently lay him down in the bed, before she lay down next to him, holding him close, then she started, "Once upon a time in a great castle, a King's daughter grew up happy and contended, in spite of a jealous stepmother. She was pretty, with hazel eyes and long black hair. Her skin was delicate and fair, and so she was called Snow White. Everyone was quite sure she would become very beautiful once she got older. Though her stepmother was a wicked woman, she too was very beautiful, and the magic mirror told her this very day, whenever she asked it."

"You are much more beautiful than her, I even think you must have been more so in your younger days, and you are not that wicked at least not to me," said Henry and smiled at her, snuggling closer.

She smiled at him, as she continued, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the loveliest lady in the land?" The reply was always; You are, your Majesty," until the dreadful day when she heard it say, "Snow White is the loveliest in the land." The stepmother was furious, and wild with jealousy, began plotting to get rid of her rival. Calling one of her trusty servants, an huntsman, she bribed him with a rich reward to take Snow White into the forest, far away from the castle. Then unseen, he was to put her to death. He was to come back with her heart in a box to show the queen he completed the deed. The greedy huntsman, attracted to the reward and the queen herself, agreed to this deed, and led the innocent girl away. However, when they came to the fatal spot, the man's courage failed him, leaving Snow White beside a tree, he mumbled and excuse and ran off. Snow White was alone in the forest."

Regina looked over at her son, he was sleeping peacefully now, then her eyes went towards the door where she knew Emma was most likely watching. She sighed whispering, "You can wait if you like, but I can't leave him. I'm sorry, princess."

"It's okay my queen, just take care of him, I'll wait," said Emma, going back towards Regina's bedroom. She took off her clothes and snuggled up in Regina's bed, getting into a comfortable position before she fell asleep.

* * *

Early morning Regina got up from Henry's bed. He was still sleeping peacefully and she figured she would let him stay that way for a while longer. She closed his door quietly before she walked into her bedroom, only to see it empty. Disappointment washed over her, when she saw a present on her pillow with a note. She opened it and read, "_My dearest queen. I was going to give this to you last night, but there never was a right time, so I thought you would have it as a morning present instead. Hope you like it. I'm sorry I couldn't stay, but needed to go home to change before work, maybe you can drop by later? I really enjoyed last night, it was perfect, next time maybe you can finish the story. Call me or drop by to let me know what you think. Your Princess._"

Regina smiled as she removed the paper and found a gold necklace holding a horseshoe. She gasped, how could she know she liked horses, it was perfect, just perfect. Regina put it on at once, as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks.

She decided to stop by the office after she had taken Henry to school that very same day and she would find a way to thank her as well she figured. Not that she had more time to ponder upon that fact as she would have to get Henry ready for school.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Unexpected magic **_

"I'm not sure about this, that is all I am saying, what if she's just playing," Regina heard Henry say later that day. The two of them were nearing Emma's office. The dark-haired queen was sitting on her desk, legs crossed waiting.

"She's not, she may be evil and can get what she wants, but she's not that good of an actress when it comes to love. She loves you," said Emma.

"So she says over and over, but how can someone that evil really love anyone," Henry said, he didn't seem to get that fact.

Regina didn't believe her ears, how could he have changed his mind that fast when he the day before had seemed okay with it. She pretended not to hear though, turning a page in her magazine as the two entered the office and Emma said, "I never in a million years thought I would find you sitting on a desk, not mine or anyone else."

Regina could see a smile appearing on the blonde's lips as she was eying her up and down. She put the magazine aside and said, "Well, I have done quite some things on desks and tables over the years if you must know."

"I can imagine, but we might discuss that later," said Emma, nodding towards Henry. Regina nodded to agree, saying, "I came by to thank you for that beautiful necklace, it was really perfect."

"I thought it would bring you some luck, I'm really glad you like it though," said Emma, blushing modestly.

"I love it, it's perfect, it reminds me of the old days, before all of this. I used to ride a lot," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"You're a rider," said Emma, seeming surprised by this.

"Yes, a quite skilled one as such, or at least I was, haven't been riding in years. I used to have a stallion which I loved very much, but he died the most unfortunate way," she said.

"She killed him, and her father, to make the curse happen, how can you for one second believe she won't do the same to you," said Henry.

"She hasn't killed you, that is all the proof I need," said Emma, looking at Regina with tender eyes.

"Would you hurt her?" Henry wanted to know, looking at his adoptive mother.

"No," said Regina calmly. She leaned in and kissed Emma's soft lips very gently. As she let her lips go they were leaning against each other forehead to forehead, glancing at each other with mutual love.

Henry wrinkled his nose saying, "Would you please not do that in front of me?"

Regina was blushing as she backed away saying, "Sorry, I have something for you."

"You do what?" asked Emma, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Hold out your hand, and close your eyes," said Regina.

Emma did as she said and could feel something cold was being put into it. She opened it and saw a golden necklace in form of a heart shaped apple, and arrow shooting through it. Emma held it up, it was magificent, it seemed like if she turned it it switched from gold to red and back.

"How did you find something like this?" asked Emma with great amazment.

"I made it, shall I put it on?" asked Regina and smiled at her. Emma nodded, still smiling, as Regina took the necklace and got behind her to put it on. Once she done so she went to look saying, "It looks as perfect on you as I thought, what do you think Henry?"

"It looks great, mom," he said and smiled at Emma, it was the most amazing thing he ever saw. Emma walked forward to hug Regina, when suddenly she vanished in thin air. Regina looked shocked at the spot where she had been whispering, "No, no, no, no."

Henry looked confused at Regina saying, "What happened, where did she go?"

"I... I don't know, the curse, the magic, she must have been transfered back there, but I don't know how or why," Regina said, looking at the tome spot in front of her with pain filled eyes.

"You have to bring her back," Henry said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how, I don't even know how she ended up there," said Regina, cursing inside herself, thinking the magical jewlery could have something to do with it.

"I can't believe this, you always wreck everything," said Henry angrily and ran out on her.

"Henry, wait!" she yelled after him, looking at the empty spot where Emma had just stood whispering, "God, I never asked you for much, but please if I can have one wish, please bring her back to me."

With that she sank together on the floor crying, hoping her love would be alright.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning: Violence.  
**_

* * *

_**Savior of hearts **_

Emma looked around very much confused, she was no longer in her office, that much she knew for sure, instead she was in a forest.

"Regina!" she yelled out, wondering what had happened, where she was and not to mention where her great love was.

"If I were you, I wouldn't yell out her name that loud," she heard a male voice say, and turned to look upon a dwarf.

"Where am I, who are you?" Emma asked him, feeling very much confused.

"Sleepy, and you are in Fairytale land, but who are you?" he asked, looking back at her at her with confused eyes.

"Emma Swan, daughter of Snow and Charming. Oh God, I can't believe this, I need to get back to her," said Emma, clenching apple heart that hung around her neck hard in her hand. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with her queen.

He gasped, looking at her, "So the legend is true, you are here to save us and defeat the evil queen?"

"I'm not going to defeat her, I love her and she loves me," said Emma with a huff.

"She ruined the kingdom and dissappered with half of our people and creatures," he said, making two other dwarfs nod to this. Emma assumed Doc and Happy by the looks of it.

"Can you blame her, not only did her mother take it all from her, she was forced to marry then be cast aside by her husband and stepdaughter. She watched everyone else to be happy, all she wanted was that. She was finally happy there with me, and now I'm cast here. Oh my God, Henry," Emma said gasping.

"Who is Henry?" asked Doc.

"My son, I mean her son, she raised him, she loves him to bits," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

Everyone around her gasped as Emma asked, "She was a queen, where is her castle?"

"Most of it got ruined with her curse, along with most else in this land, if there is anything left it's over that hill," he pointed.

"Then that's where I want to be," she said and started to walk in that direction as he yelled, "Wait!"

"What?" she snapped at them.

"Aren't you going to help us?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I just want to be with her and if what's left of the castle is the closest I can come, that will have to be it," said Emma with a very heavy sigh. She didn't care, she did not want to fight this battle, she didn't care what Regina had done, all she wanted was to get back to her.

* * *

Emma walked for what felt like forever until she came to a castle, or what was left of it. It seemed to have been split at the middle. She walked inside, her hand stroking over one of the walls as she whispered, "So this is where you lived."

The blonde's eyes searched around with curious eyes as she walked further into the castle. Her eyes fell upin a paniting of Regina and what she could only assume to be king Leopold. It was painted upon their wedding day, or so Emma assumed due to the beautiful white dress Regina was wearing. With her hair put up and and the crown upon her head she looked absolutly breath taking.

She looked so much younger than she did now, but Emma could see she wasn't happy. That of course was not due to the smile across her face, or her blushing cheeks, but the look in her eyes. The seemed so very sad. Emma couldn't help, but to wonder what it must be like to marry someone, because it was what everyone expected of you, rahter than to marry due to love and it was someone you truly wanted.

Her finger stroked over the paning ever so gently, as a tear found its way down her cheek. She startled by somone interrupting her pivate moment by asking, "Who are you?"

Emma turned to look upon an older woman, her hair the smae dark shade as Regina's, her eyes seemed to be in a shade somewhat lighter, her body seemed fuller, her lips redder and fuller also, and she was a few inches taller, but everything would suggest that this was in fact Regina's mother.

"You're her mother," Emma managed to get out, wondering why Regina had not killed the woman Emma knew her queen hated down to her core.

"Sorry, you look a little confused, my dear," Cora said in a tone filled with poison, trying to figure out who the other woman was, there was something familiar about her, esecially her eyes, still she couldn't figure out what.

"The only thing I am confused about is that you are still alive, as you do not deserve to be. And that fact that you are in a castle that is not yours, it's hers, it's Regina's I mean," said Emma, she didn't know why, she only knew she didn't want her there.

"I'm going to ask you once more, as I can't see that you should be related to my daughter in any way, who are you?" said Cora, her eyes seemed to show a slight sense of anger now.

"I'm Emma Swan, daughter or Snow White and Charming, Regina's woman, and heir to this kingdom," said Emma.

So that was why her eyes looked so familiar, Cora could see it clearly now, the eyes of the young woman, was the same as those of her mother. How she had ended up there after all these years she had no idea. She gasped as said, "That can't be, she would never..."

"She would and is, as we are very much in love, and this time you can't stop her or us for that matter. I will not let you ruin her happiness ever again," said Emma, looking at the older woman with angry eyes.

"She could have been so much greater if..." Cora started, when Emma cut her off by saying, "No, she is great, nothing will ever change that or my feelings for her."

"You fool, I will not let you ruin her," said Cora and made a fist that in any usual case make people twist in pain. Emma however stood there looking completly inafected. Cora looked at her with a puzzled face, then she went closer to her, put a hand above her chest right above her heart, figuring it would stop this igorant woman once and for all.

Sadly she was mistaken, before she could finish, she would sink to the floor twisting and groaning in pain, looking up at Emma that was holding her heart in her hand.

"Not this time, not ever again will you break her heart," said Emma, tossing it aside as it was a simple toy she was feed up with.

Then she ank to her knees, crying over what she had just done, shivering in pain and perhaps regret. Maybe Cora's power had had some affect on her after all.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Magic of the heart **_

"I will not do magic ever again," Regina whispered sadly, she was sitting in her bedroom, twirling the ting once given her by Daniel between her fingers. Tears was streaming down her face, knowing that this time she had really done it. Not only had Emma gone to God knows where, but now Henry seemed to hate her more than anything, and with good reason.

"Emma, I need you," she whispered, having a feeling the other woman needed her as well, and that something was very wrong. She walked over to the nightstand on her side of the bed, and pulled out the top drawer, that contained some pictures, a pen and a notebook.

She opened it on the first page and wrote,

_My dearest Henry, my little prince, I've decided upon not to do more black magic, as I don't want to harm you or your mother further. I will however try to bring her back using the magic of the heart. If I am not here I've succeded and gotten back to Fairytale land where I hope to find your mother. I love you always._  
_Your Mom.  
_

Tears were still steaming from her dark eyes when she closed them, wishing she somehow would get back to Fairytale land to get to her princess. As she slowly drifted into the magic kingdom of dreams, one hand was holding on to her ring, the other to the horseshoe around her neck, the gifts that was given to her by those who truly loved her.

* * *

As fate hat it Regina were to fall into a deep sleep while crying after her Emma on her bed. Rumple's words from when she was in jail that magic worked differently there came back to her. Shivering with cold she sat up, seeing that she was no longer lying on her bed, but on the floor in a dungeon. The dungeon in her very own castle to be more precise.

Regina gasped, she had done it, she was really back in Fairytale land. Then a sudden fear came over her, making her joy dissapear at once, as she knew most of the people that still lived here if not all would want her dead due to the curse She groaned as she got up, thinking that it didn't matter, right now Emma was her only concern.

Slowly she made her way up the start and towards what back then would considered to be the living room of the castle. It was where the wedding picture of herself and her late husband hung proudly on the wall. She sighed, twenty-eight years had gone by since she was last here, maybe even longer. Her old home, where it all began once upon a time.

Soft sobs dragged her back to reality as she saw Emma sitting there on the floor with a bloody hand crying. Regina sank down next to her asking, "Princess, are you okay, what happened?"

"Your mother came... she wanted to ruin everything and I killed her, I'm so sorry," Emma fell apart in her arms

"Awww Princess, may I asked how?" said Regina, she needed to know.

"I ripped out her heart, before she had time to rip out mine," said Emma honestly.

Regina's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything, she simply held Emma as she continued to cry.

When she finally stopped crying, Emma suddenly seemed to notice her queen was there as well. Or rather she got aware it wasn't a dream, but she was actually in her beloved's arms, feeling safe. Still she needed to know so she asked, "How did you get here?"

"Praying, holding on to Daniel's ring and your horseshoe, I take it that it worked as I woke up in the dungeon," Regina answered.

"Love," Emma mouthed before kissing her lips, pulling her closer, she noticed that Regina was shivering lightly. Emma didn't ask as she gently laid her down on the cold stone floor. She backed away, looking into Regina's dark eyes, she simply just nodded, spreading her legs wider to give Emma room to come between. Emma kissed her again, but more passionate this time, backing away, leaving her to pant into, her ear, getting her queen more excited than she already was. The blonde slowly removed her lover's jacket and blouse, as Regina removed hers, in addition to her bra, her hands going to squeeze them gently, making Emma moan softly. Emma leaned forward to give her queen a better grip, and her queen gently rubbed them and tweaked her nipples. The blonde moaned out lourse, making sure to throw her body back in delight, sitting on top of Regina at the present point she rubbed her wet spot against hers, even if their pants and panties was still on she was soaking wet and soon realized Regina was the same. They quickly removed each others pants and underwear before they got back in their previous position.

Emma could feel Regina underneath her, her skin seemed to be hot as fire, her breath ragged, and her eyes were burning with lust. A hand went between their bodies and went to cup her wet velvet. Regina closed her eyes, moaning out in delight over this, her pelvic bone going upwards, as she ached for more.

Emma leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Easy, my queen."

"Just...take me," Regina said, it sounded more than an order though, after all she was a queen.

"As you wish your majesty," said Emma, kissing her deeply, causing Regina's juices to slowly drip onto the floor.

Two fingers went inside the dark haired queen, going in all the way without much doubts or objections. The only think heard was Regina's panting and in between them her soft moans. Emma kissing her once more, before leaving marks around her neck, licking it, sucking on her earlobe for some time, then going down to her breast, sucking and nibbling a bit on her nipple.

Regina moved with her as Emma moved her fingers in and out of her, biting lightly into her shoulder, working hard to get over the edge. Soon however would her body turn rigid before she started to shake, locking around Emma's fingers. The blonde would retract slowly as the queen calmed down. Emma stroked her cheek whispering, "You're so beautiful."

"Oh stop it," said Regina blushing, still a little out of breath.

"We probably should move or bury her body, actually we shouldn't have made love next to it," Emma whispered, her eyes glaring across the floor to where it lay.

"We needed each other, and not even she can arise from the dead," said Regina shortly.

"And here I though we were in Fariytale land," said Emma with a giggle.

"Even here that is not possible, if you don't use black magic, which I am not going to do," said Regina in a firm tone.

"I hope not, so are you glad to be back?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I mean I longed to get back at first, but then as time went by I got used to not being here, mostly because people here wish to kill me I'm sure. I did miss some things like this castle and ruling, although I shouldn't have made so many enemies doing that. I was so obsessed due to my broken heart. If I could have one wish now, or two it would be to have my horse back and have Henry here," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I think I should manage to steal a horse somewhere, Henry is another matter, who do you think is taking care of him?" Emma asked.

"Your parents, Red or Granny I'm sure," said Regina with a sigh.

"He'll be alright," said Emma.

"Of course, the question however how do we get back to him," said Regina.

"All will sort it's way out in time I'm sure, first I need to find you a horse, my queen," said Emma with a smile and slowly go up and got dressed.

"How?" said Regina, doing the same.

"Steal one or find one I take it," said Emma with a soft giggle, before she headed towards the door. Regina ran after to stop her, but too late. She shook her head thinking abou how Snow once upon a time had lived by stealing. They were sometimes so alike, then again not. Regina on the oher hand started on the task of burrying her mother.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

_**A horse for the queen **_

Emma made her way back the same way she came to the castle, passing the huge gates, thinking that if the continued to live there the gates and the castle itself would have to be fixed. She assumed the estate was much bigger than what she could actually see. Both the interior and the exterior of the castle was utter black. Black the color of sin and darkness, as dark as Regina's heart had once been Emma was sure. Her pure innocent heart had been corrupted. The blonde very much doubted that Regina would have turned to dark magic if it hadn't been for her corrupted heart.

She heard voices and hid behind some bushes. They were nearing the castle and she heard a man say, "If that girl was looking for her, chances are she'll come back and then we got her."

"Got her, are you insane, if she hasn't changed, nothing can hold her at all, she'll just use magic and get free," said the other man.

"If she still has them that is," said the first as they kept on walking, their voices would soon be more distant.

It was then Emma remembered about the jail and how Regina had given her powers, maybe she should try to use them now. She could see the men neared the castle, so she put up her arms and wished there was a blockage so they couldn't reach it and harm her love. Slowly thorned branches spread around the castle, much like in the fairytale about sleeping beauty, the only difference was that it was also red roses on them. Emma smiled as she continued to walk.

* * *

She walked towards what had to be a town, in fact she didn't know how big this land was or how many towns there were, she had to ask Regina about that later she figured. She walked into it, it seemed rather old and there were not many buildings there. It was a couple of stores, a marked place, something Emma took as a bar or meeting place. There were no cars or other transportatnions than horses it seemed. And the few that were was either tied to a carriage or to a pole. She walked over to look at them, a white, a brown, a completly black one and one with black tail and mane, but was in general brown. White, no that wouldn't fit her Regina at all she figured, she had gone through so much over the years and she wasn't really the kind of woman to ride a white horse. Then again wasn't it said that every woman wanted to be saved by a white knight, meaning it would be a white horse in that picture somewhere. She walked closer to the horse and said, "You'll have to do I suppose as horse for the queen."

The horse didn't say much to this as Emma opened his ropes and got on him, just as his owner came out of one of the stores and said, "Just where do you think you are going with my horse young lady?"

"To his new owner," said Emma with a smile as she kicked her heels in his sides to get the horse moving which he quickly did, as the owner ran after yelling at her and others that she stole his horse. Emma just threw her head back in the wind and laugher, which had almost been too easy. It was only a few moments later she realized she was wrong as she heard horse hoofs behind her and they were catching up by the sound of it.

"Oh crap," Emma whispered as she wasn't really armed to fight anyone. If she had only had a sword or at least a knife, or a gun. She cursed for having left that in her desk at work; ironically she was still wearing her star. She looked ahead knowing there still would be some time until they were back at the castle and she wouldn't want them to get there. She didn't want them to harm her queen.

"Stop in the name if King George, I demand you to stop and return the horse," she heard one of the men call.

Emma stopped and turned towards them, she bent to whisper to the horse, "Do you wish to go back to them." Funnily enough he shook his head and Emma said, "He got a new owner now, Queen Regina."

The three men gasped and one said, "You cannot be serious, she is back."

"That she is and I promised her a horse and since this is the horse I want this is the horse I will get," said Emma in a stubborn way, crossing her arms over her chest like a disobedient child wanting her way.

"I can't believe she dared to come back after what she did," said the second man.

"She didn't come back for you, she came back for me, we are in love," Emma said, making their jaws drop.

"Those eyes, and that fact that she's stealing a horse," the first man said, looking puzzled.

"There is something familiar about her right, had it not been for her blonde hair," said the second.

"Still there is no doubt about it, that's Snow's daughter," said the third.

"Glad we cleared that up, now would you three leave me alone, so I can get back to my queen," said Emma and rolled her eyes, turning the horse around, kicking him in the side to make him walk.

"In the name of the king I order you to stop," she heard one of them yell.

"No one orders me what to do and you can tell your king to go a certain place," said Emma, before she kicked the horse hard in the sides and rode off towards the castle, before they could react. As the wind blew through her hair she giggled happily, feeling so very free, understand why Regina loved this so much.

* * *

Once she was at the castle, she did a hand movement, making the thorns move away and make a heart so she could get inside, then she closed it with roses, smiling, calling out, "Regina, my love!"

Regina came out in the court yard saying, "You closed me in with roses and thorns?"

"To protect you, three men came after me, work for some king and I'm sure they will get a great reward for you," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

"You don't I can protect myself?" said Regina with a frown, looking at Emma on the white horse, her knight in shining armor.

"Every Queen needs a little savings now and again, do you like him?" Emma asked as she got off the horse.

"I love him, so you stole him?" Regina wanted to know, stroking him over the muzzle.

"I did yes," said Emma with a nod.

"Thank you, princess," said Regina, throwing her arms around Emma, kissing her lovingly. As she broke free Emma smiled at her saying, "I just wish Henry was here as well."

"As do I, but we'll get back to him somehow," said Regina, leaning against Emma's shoulder, closing her eyes. The Princess leaned her head on the Queen's shoulder, holding her close, wondering how long before the men managed to get to them if they did and what Henry was doing that very moment.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**_The little Prince and Princess in the land without magic_**

Henry found the letter from his mother as soon as he got back from school. Even if he was staying at Charming's he felt bad about being harsh and went back to see if he could talk to her. Magic of the heart she had said, he thought about it for a second thinking that love always seemed to win in fairytales.

He thought about it, she shouldn't be able to love, still she loved him and his mother, even if she fucked up at time. Henry knew he most likely hadn't been easy over the years, even if she was strict she had deserved better.

He called out for her, but got no answer back. Henry in fact ran around their whole house yelling out for his mother without getting as much as a sound or anything other than silence. Utter silence. Normally at this hour either the TV, radio or stereo would be on, pending on where she was. She sometimes tended to watch dull daytime TV that got turned off the minute he walked in, he knew for a fact she sometimes recorded it. She could also be in her office listening to music while working on matters that needed tending to. Mostly classical tunes, love songs or other soft music to her liking. He had even heard her singing along once or twice, her singing voice wasn't bad at all. If she wasn't in the living room or her office she were to be found in the kitchen preparing dinner, while listening to the radio, arguing to the news casts, humming along to whatever music that was played. Henry was sure that if the people of the town saw how she was at home they wouldn't believe it at all.

Regina might be strict, but she had also a soft and caring nature, she never once raised her hand towards him. Honestly speaking she might sometimes rise her voice when very frustrated or angry, but that he figured what normal. She had cared for him whenever she was ill, making sure his fever went down if he had that, that he had enough to drink if needed, found a bucket if he needed to throw up, made sure he wasn't too hot or cold, and made him hot soup when he wasn't up for eating. She had comforted him whenever he had a nightmare or had trouble sleeping. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had even slept in her bed once or twice for comfort when very young, she never minded.

"Mommy!" he whispered, a tear running down his cheek as he curled up on her bed. It smelling like her would give him comfort. He of course knew her sending Emma wherever she was had been an accident and she never meant to do that, but in the heat of the moment he had gone at her full force as always. And now thanks to that she was gone also, and Henry would find himself motherless for the time being.

He didn't even know where they were, how to get to them, or if they could ever come back. More tears came as he slowly sat up, thinking that there was one more person in this stupid town that had powers at the present point. Mister Gold. He also knew that making a deal with him would be worse than making a deal with the big bad himself. The young boy slowly got up from his mother's bed, taking the letter with him, leaving in a hurry.

"Gold!" Henry called out as soon as he got into Rumplestiltskin's store. The middle-aged man were to appear moments later saying, "Henry, what can I do for you?"

"I need to know something," said Henry, looking at him, he wondered who was the most evil of his mother and this man.

"I'm listening," said Gold, giving him his regular, creepy smile.

"Is there any way to get to Fairytale land at all?" asked Henry.

"If there were, we wouldn't be stuck here, now would we," said Gold.

"Still my mother managed to send Emma there by accident and go after herself, can you explain that?" Henry asked.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened as he said, "That shouldn't be possible, what makes you so certain?"

"She gave Emma a necklace, it was a heart shaped apple, magical, then she disappeared, then she left me this, I'm not sure how she managed to get back, but I am sure she did somehow," Said Henry and held out the letter.

Rumple read it and looked even more shocked. Then he said, "I think you are right, and I don't know either, but I will assume she could only manage with something of great magical value and the love for your mother."

"Will they get back?" Henry asked.

"I honestly don't know," said Rumple, surprised that Regina had even managed to get there in the first place.

"So you are saying there is no way to get there and there is no certain way I will ever see her again," said Henry, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm not saying you'll never see her again, I'm just saying the chance of either crossing over is very small," he said.

"There has to be a way as I refuse to become an orphan," he snapped, and ran out of there, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

"Henry, what is going on?" he heard Snow's voice, not a moment sooner, she had seen him coming out from Rumplestiltskin's show in a hurry.

"Mom, she managed to make Emma disappear and then herself. I don't know how, I just know they are in Fairytale land," he said frustrated.

"Oh no!" it escaped Snow's red lips, looking at her grandson with even more worried eyes. She knew that if Regina ever returned she most likely would be in grave danger as everyone there like here would want her dead.

"Please, grandma, help me to get to her," Henry begged of her.

"I wish I could, but I don't know how," she said, looking at him with sad eyes.

"There has to be some kind of magic left in the house still, if we find how to use it then maybe…" he babbled, starting to walk to the house where he had lived all his years. Snow followed him, she had never been inside the house, then again she never had a reason as she and the Mayor never had been on great terms. It was only once she got her memory back all the pieces fit together. How she wanted to frame her for the murder of Catherine, why she wanted her to rot in jail and shipped out of town.

They had almost reached the house when Snow heard her husband call out for them and turn to face him saying, "What?"

"Where are you going?" he asked as he caught up.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," she said with a sigh.

"Try me," he said, giving her a half smile.

"Regina managed to get Emma then herself to Fairytale land, so we are going to the Mayor's residence to see we can magically get there as well," Snow quickly summed up.

"How did she do that, I know she still must have powers, but I didn't think they worked here," said Charming, looking at her grandson.

"It must have started to work better after the curse was broken, she gave Emma the most beautiful necklace, it was a heart shaped apple with an arrow shooting through it, and it changed color from gold to red. She was going to hug mum, then vanished. I accused her of wrecking everything and ran out. When I got back this morning she was gone, but she left a letter saying that if she wasn't there she would do try to bring her back using magic of the heart," he said.

"That sounds almost like a fairytale," said Charming with a frown.

"You must have hurt her running out on her," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"She hurt me by taking her away, even if there was not on purpose," said Henry.

"I doubt she even could foresee that," said Snow.

"Don't you think I know that, just help me get to her or get her back, I need my mother," he said in a stubborn tone.

"We will," said Snow with a heavy sigh, Charming nodded. Snow knew they had to after all it was her betrayal; not keeping that secret that cast them here in the first place. The only right was to help him to get to them and perhaps save Regina's life.

* * *

Henry opened the front door and let them inside the house telling them to look downstairs while he looked upstairs. He didn't feel comfortable letting them to where he and his mother had their rooms. Actually he didn't feel comfortable with going through her stuff either; it felt like invading her privacy. He knew he wouldn't have liked if she did he same to him. Still now if he could find something that could help them find her, so be it. Slowly he opened the door to her bedroom and walked inside.

Downstairs Snow White and Charming had found her office downstairs and while he was going through her bookshelf she was going through her desk. She looked through bills that obviously had paid and put neatly aside in the third drawer, above them some tasks of what she needed to do of work. Snow never realized it would be that much to take care off. She saw a paper curled up in the back of the drawer and pulled it out to see what it was.

She saw a poor drawing of the old castle and the writing, "_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is he fairest one of all, will I ever get back, if just once to see my old home. I'm happier here I just wish that my children would love me as I love them. Am I really that bad?"_

Snow folded it and put it on looked around on the desk for a pen and note pad. Once she found it, she ripped one off and wrote: "_No, you are not that bad, I always loved you mommy, why else would I go into the game of having you hunt for me or the other way around. It was fun. I do however miss having family time with you. I'm sorry for hurting you, mommy. I love you. Snow._"

She closed the drawer and opened the second one. Henry's old report cards in a folder, along with tests with good and bad results. There was also some outsprints on how to better reading for children and how to make school more interesting, and how to raise a child the right way.

Snow hold them up saying, "She really did try everything to do it right, didn't she?"

Charming that had taking a book about parenting out of the shelf said, "Seems that way. There is even side notes in this one, what was that note you put in the drawer a moment ago?"

"A message for her when she gets back, if she ever does. Nothing bad, so finding anything useful?" she asked her husband.

"No books on how to raise a child, child psychology, one book about how to cope with depression, atlases, history books, law books, some dictionaries, Fairytales, and what I assume is for her own reading," he said after going over most of the books that were there.

"Fairytales, really, let me see," said Snow as she put the papers back and closed the drawer and then opened the first drawer.

Charming took out a book from the shelf and handed to her a book by the Brothers Grimm. Snow opened the book and quickly read through the titles of Fairytales in it, finding the one of Snow White and the seven dwarfs and some of the other she grew up with the characters of. She smiled and said, "I can't believe she taught him about this."

"Well I suppose she wanted to teach him about our world," he said and smiled back at her.

"Wait," she said, as she was about to close the book, she saw something hanging out of it. She opened the cover and saw a note, that said, "_There never was any quick sand, they did have that wrong in the tale. I'm sorry I hated you that much, but you really hurt me. Not sure why, but I always liked this song, it makes me think of you, Snow. Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you. Won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead… I wanted you dead for so long, so very long, I wanted you to pay for what you did to me. I just wish you see what you did wrong. I'm tired of this fight, my young one. I don't want to kill you anymore, just that you could feel some of the pain I did._"

Tears ran down Snow's cheek, making Charming look at her with worried eyes and ask, "What's the matter?"

Snow gave him the paper, he read it and hugged her tight, then his eyes fell on something on the desk, a chest. He let her go and went to open it when she said, "Sure that is a good thing?"

"I don't know, but maybe it is something magical, we can use to come to their aid," he said as he held it up.

"I think you could as easily open the ones in the bookshelf," said Snow, nodding towards three more chests.

"I know, but I just assumed the one on her desk would be the most important one, why else would it be there," he said as Snow took out one of the chests from the book shelf.

* * *

Upstairs in Regina's bedroom, Henry was standing on a chair to reach some boxes too high up in his mother's closet. He managed to get one down and opened it, some pictures and other stuff from when she was younger. The other was gifts he had given her over the years, everything from drawings, to pearl necklaces to other silly stuff. He couldn't believe she had kept it all. The third box contained drawings as well, but he assumed them to be Snow's as they for sure wasn't his, a baby body, a nappy, some wooden toys and a stuffed bunny. He smiled as he went out in the hallway yelling, "Gran, did you ever have a stuffed bunny?"

"When I was a child yes, why?" she called back.

"Mom saved it," he called back as he went to lay it back in the box. He opened the one that contained things from him, letting his fingers caress over a few of the things as he whispered, "Thank you for saving them, mommy. I really wish you were here."

Henry put the boxes back and went inside his own bedroom, figuring his mother's clothes dirty or clean hardly could be magical, nor could the books she read. With a sigh he pulled aside the covers of her bed seeing something he hadn't noticed before, a well-used old bear, he took in his arms and whispered, "Mommy, I'm sorry, I'll never be bad again if I could just have you back, I really do love you."

"Don't," said Snow to Charming, putting her hand on the lid to the chest adding, "It is not yours to open, it's none of us, it is hers. If we can't get another way to get there, we should just leave it be."

She sank down on the floor whispering, "Mommy, please forgive me, I'm really sorry. I love you with all my heard. Charming put his arm around his beloved wife and whispered, "As am for causing you so much pain."

Tears were to fall from all three of them slowly making them without noticing them move to a kingdom, far far away.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feebback is always appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note: _**I always wanted to have a battle scene with this family, so this is how I pictured it. Sorry about the bad title though.**_  
_**

* * *

**_The battle of no magic _**

Emma slowly broke free from Regina's embrace and asked, "This is a castle, there must be armors and swords here, right?"

"Of course, let me show you, said Regina and dragged her towards a room on the ground floor. Emma looked at the many armors, before she started on the task of getting one on. When she was fully dressed, she turned for Regina, only to see that she in fact was no longer there.

"Regina, if they are breaking down those doors, I am not fighting this battle alone," Emma called out for her great love.

"You won't have to," she heard her say behind her and turned to see Regina in a white dress, so bright that it almost blinded her. The fabric looked like multiple snow crystals that were put together. On her head a matching white crown, Emma could only assume to be of diamonds, in her right hand a sword and in her left a shield with the castle's logo on.

"No armor?" Emma asked, stunned by her beauty as she was truly breath taking.

"The dress can turn into one if needed, although, I plan to fight this battle without any use of magic," said Regina in her usual tone.

"Without magic, but that means you have a bigger chance of dying," said Emma shocked.

"I am well aware of that, my Princess, but if we are fighting I wish to do it on the same grounds as the rest of the people in this land. If it comes to that," said Regina and got on her horse, after giving him what seemed like a silver armor.

Emma nodded, in the distance she could hear what seemed like yelling from the enemy in the distance; it was coming closer now though. She looked at Regina, she didn't seem scared at all, and then again she must be used to wars. Emma on the other hand was not, at least not the extent she assumed this would be. She sighed as she wished that her parents were there so she would have even better blocking than she already had.

* * *

In another part of Fairytale land Snow and Charming was to find themselves in the of a deep forest. She felt the ground changing from the floor in the Mayor's house, got up and looked around, at once knowing where she was.

"We're back," she said, looking at him.

"We are, but where is Henry?" asked Charming, wondering if he had transferred as well.

"I don't know, Henry, Henry!" Snow called out for him, but there was no answer.

"Do you think he is here?" Charming asked his wife.

"I'm not sure, but if he is and someone finds him he can be in grave danger if they find him to be hers," said Snow.

"You are right, so what do you wish to do?" he asked her.

"Her castle, if they know her to be back she needs all the help she can get," said Snow in a firm tone.

"Yes, but that is hours away, by the time we can get there it might be too late," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Not if we steal some horses," said Snow with a sly grin.

"Well, well, well, falling back on old habits," said Charming with a chuckle.

"Do you want her killed or not?" asked Snow.

"Well to be honest I do want her to pay for her for what she did to us, and I'm not too happy about her and Emma," Charming admitted.

"Handsome, don't go there, she has been lonely and unhappy for so long. She couldn't have a child on her own or she didn't want to have one in an instable relationship, for whatever reason she adopted Henry so that she would be less alone. She loves him a lot and he makes her happy, apparently so does or daughter, so do not go and do the same as her mother did to her," said Snow in a serious tone.

"I do suppose you are right, so where do we find some horses?" he asked her.

"Follow me," she said with a giggle, dragging him to one of her old grounds where she knew there sooner or later would come people on horseback pass.

* * *

In yet another part of the kingdom young Henry found himself in a cabin in the woods. He walked up the stairs and inside to see if there was anyone there. The cabin however seemed to have been left a long time ago, due to the dust everywhere and the mess that was suddenly left.

Henry walked over to the bookshelf and saw a picture of granny and Red, meaning it was their cabin. Looking around he found a rifle and a couple of knives. Figuring it could be useful; he took it with him, before he headed back out. Not knowing where to go he walked by instinct more than anything else, in the end seeing his mother's castle in the distance. Bigger than he first would have though. Hearing voices he hid behind some bushes.

"She really is back and this time she will pay," he heard a man's voice.

"That she will, what is wrong with this pony," said another.

"Not sure, I got him for my boy, should be the right size," said the first.

"So you think we'll make it out of here alive then," said the other.

'A horse,' Henry thought, that way he could make his way to the castle much faster. He stepped out of the bushes and said, "Excuse me."

"Yeah," said the first man.

"How much for that horse?" Henry asked, looking at the little black pony.

"Who wants to know?" asked the man.

"The son of the Queen," he said.

"Regina has a son, now I have never," said the second man.

"She does, me, how much for the horse," said Henry again.

"I gave ten silver coins for him at the marked," said the man.

"Here, I offer five gold coins, you can get a better pony for your son for that," said Henry, taking of five from his pocket. He didn't know how they had gotten there, just that they had been there as long as he had, along with his mother's teddy bear. The second reasonable enough as he held on to it during the transfer there.

"Take it, you won't get a better offer than that," said the second man, thinking it wouldn't be a good thing to cross this boy, considering who his mother was.

The man nodded, took the money and gave Henry the pony. He got on it and started to ride towards the castle with haste, following his inner guide lines.

* * *

Another couple that now as on horseback was Snow and Charming. They had been lucky enough to get the horses of a couple of riders. Or rather she had, he had been to stunned to do anything than to get on the horse and follow her. She was giggling happily as the wind blew through her hair and they travelled forward full speed. She ahead of him.

* * *

"What kind of magic is holding this door," said a voice outside the castle walls.

"I thought you said no magic," said Emma and looked at Regina with a frown, thinking the armor wasn't as heavy as she thought it would be.

"Are you aware of how many that is out there?" Regina asked her, also frowning.

"No!" said Emma, she hadn't really thought that one through.

"I'm assuming most of the kingdom," said Regina.

"You were really bad before you "moved" to Storybrook, weren't you?" Emma whispered.

"I didn't get named the evil queen for nothing," said Regina truthfully, thinking that now she wished that she had acted differently.

"Two against a dozen or more," Emma whispered.

"Even without magic we'll manage somehow. At least I made sure your armor isn't as heavy as it normally would have been," said Regina and gave her a comforting smile.

"That was you," said Emma and smiled back at her.

"Indeed it was, so are you ready?" Regina asked, wanting this to be over with no matter the result.

"As ready as I ever can be," said Emma, the sword she was holding was shaking in her hand.

"Then lets welcome our guests," she said in a sarcastic tone, making he doors open so he crowd could come inside. Men and women bearing torches', swords, shovels and other weapons came closer.

"No matter what happens, please don't leave my side," Regina said, extending a hand, that Emma took in hers, even though the armor she could feel her lover's heat.

"I won't, my queen," Emma said, bending her head in respect, making Regina blush.

"One knight that's all you have?" one of the men spat at her.

"One is more than enough, so give me what you got," said Regina, getting her shield and sword in position.

"You're joking right?" said a woman, looking at her in disbelief.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"You're outnumbered and you want to fence, no use magic?" she asked.

"I want to fight on equal grounds," said Regina.

"Do you still have powers?" another man asked.

"Yes, but I promised myself never to use it, I don't want to hurt my son because of the magic I use," said Regina with a heavy sigh. Spite the fact her heart was beating hard and fast in fear, due the fact she might not see Henry again she sat there completely still.

"How noble of you and you couldn't have thought about this before?" Aurora spat at her. After all Regina was partly to blame for the death of her prince Phillip.

"Can we just get this over with, kill me if that makes you happy," she said, raising her sword.

Emma looked at her; her face was now as white as the dress she was wearing. In fact on that white horse she looked really heroic. She then looked at the people that were there, they were after blood for sure. A man nodded and with that Emma were to see them going at her, but apparently she was a good fighter and he horse seemed to raise when needed as she could see Regina ride out in the court yard to continue the fight there.

Emma on the other hand was busy fighting of three men inside the castle, seeing a forth going towards the picture of Regina over the fire place with a torch. Emma knew she could never reach there in time, instead she cried out, "No! Leave that painting be."

He turned to look at her grinning when she to her surprise heard Snow's voice yell, "Charming, the painting, take him down."

A brown horse jumped over them and soon the burning torch was on the ground being trampled so it the flames were put out. Emma let out a sigh of relief as she heard Charming say, "So you decided to start the fun without us?"

"I wouldn't call this fun and I think Regina could use some blocking she said as she heard Regina scream out in terror. All three run outside to see young Henry on a horse fighting to defend his mother's honor, only to be pushed of his horse, bleeding from his side. Regina got of hers and ran over to him, tears in her eyes, whispering, "My little prince."

Rising her head looking at the people she said, "You better not killed him, he's all I have."

"Mommy," Henry whispered weakly, leaning against his mother, in his arms the old, worn-out bear.

"Please fight, I don't want to lose you, my love," she whispered in a soft tone, rocking him, putting a hand on his wound.

"Magic, use magic to heal him please," Emma begged, sinking down next to them, looking at them with tearful eyes.

"I'm not sure if…"Regina's voice died in sobs, not sure if her magic would be strong enough for that.

"Mother, you can do it, save him and you people, it wasn't enough to go for her, you had to go for what she held dear," Snow snapped at the crowd, feeling a lump grow in her throat.

"My Queen, you are purer than any of us, if you can save him, please use your magic to prove that," Charming said, looking at his mother-in-law with pleading eyes, then at the crowd, saying, "Leave us alone, she has suffered enough and you had your revenge."

They didn't want to turn at first, but Snow and Charming made them and soon they were left alone in the court yard. The only sounds were Emma and Regina's soft sobs as Regina, held Henry so close, whispering, "My little Prince, please don't die on me."

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: _**I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter so I went with what I felt made most sense. Hope you all like it.

* * *

**_Departures _**

"Henry, hurry up, or you'll be late for school?" Regina called from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Do I really have to?" she heard him call from upstairs. He never was a big fan of school.

"Yes, I don't want you to end up like your mother," she said. To her knowledge Emma didn't have any form of higher education. She on the other hand had degrees in law and business economics on top of a master in state management. She had to do something in all he years she had been trapped in Storybrook, just in case she ever got out of the town and needed work.

"Are you saying Emma is stupid?" Henry asked, looking at his mother from the stop of the stairwell with questioning eyes.

"No, of course not," said Regina, rolling her eyes mildly.

"But it's what you think, isn't it?" he said, frowning at her.

"Will you stop this nonsense, or you'll be late for class," she said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay, okay, are you picking me up later?" he asked her.

"I got a meeting later on, I can ask Emma if you want?" said Regina.

"No, I'll take the bike, maybe we can meet at Granny's round five or so?" asked Henry.

"Sounds good, see you then," he said and gave her a peck on the as he passed her before running out the door on his way to school.

"You think I'm stupid?" Regina heard Emma's hurt voice behind her and turned to see the blonde looking at her with eyes matching the pain in her voice.

"No," said Regina, walking over, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her lips, before adding, "I would never think that."

"But you just said to Henry…" Emma's voice trailed off.

"I want him to be able to go to any university or college he wants to later on," said Regina in a soft tone.

"I wish I had that option back then, but unlike you I weren't rich," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"It's not too late," said Regina, brushing away some hairs that had fallen down in Emma's face.

"I know, but that would mean we would have to leave this place or at least I, speaking of would you mind if I left for four days or so?" Emma asked.

"To do what?" Regina wanted to know.

"Go to my apartment, get some of my old clothes and other stuff," said Emma, adding, "Where do you get your clothes as I can't say I've seen a store in town selling clothes like that."

"Online mostly, I haven't always lived here, I have shopped other places in the past," said Regina with a sigh, before adding, "You will be back right?"

"Where have you liked other than here as I was under the impression the curse made you stay here. Of course I will be back," said Emma.

"Just around, not many know that I for some time after being cast here was able to leave. At least for some time. After I got Henry I however stayed put. Please call or text so I will know you is okay," said Regina, her hand gently caressing Emma's cheek.

"Of course I will, see you in some days, and please don't go portal jumping to your old castle while I'm gone," said Emma with a giggle.

"Hardly, not sure if I can get back another time, or if I wish to, I'm happier here. We almost lost our little prince the last time," said Regina with a heavy sigh. It was still hard for her to think about that about a month earlier Henry had been lying almost lifeless in her arms.

"I still can't believe they went for him, he's only a boy," said Emma with a heavy sigh. Seeing him her lover's arms so fragile had really scared her.

"Revenge knows no limits, they wouldn't need to deadly injure me to kill me, killing him or you would be enough. Not even I could predict him to come and try to defend my honor," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Of course, he loves you," said Emma, nuzzling her cheek.

"That I am very glad for, could you recovered if he was taken?" Regina asked.

"I seriously doubt it, luckily that didn't happen, at least not that time. You managed to save him, lucky for us you are a powerful witch, managing to heal him and bring us back," said Emma. They had found themselves in Regina's bedroom moments after the fatal incident.

"Yes that was very lucky, I doubted I could do that, after not having been able to use magic for so long," said Regina.

"Your love for him, wanting him to be safe might have had something to do with it," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"I never loved anyone like that even when we fight or he runs of me feelings doesn't change," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I know, he couldn't have gotten a better mother," said Emma, kissing her deeply, before breaking free saying, "I should go, take care of our son while I'm gone okay."

"I will and you have to take care of yourself, please, I want a safe return," said Regina and followed her to the door. She would give her one last kiss before the blonde left.

* * *

Regina was sitting in one of her weekly meetings with the school board, sadly she was not paying attention at all, all she could think about was Emma. She sighed heavily, looking around the table at the board members. It was then it occurred to her that this school lacked one very important teacher. Mary Margaret.

_"I can't lose him, I just can't," Regina's voice was shivering, still on the floor holding on to her son. Emma on the opposite side, while Charming and Snow stood above them watching in fear, tears starting to appear in Snow's hazel eyes._

_"Please, mom, you have to save him," Snow whispered._

_"I'm not sure if my magic is that strong yet, after being without for so long," she said with a very heavy sigh._

_"It is, I believe in you," Snow said, in a softer tone than Regina had ever heard her use._

_Regina looked at her and as hazel brown met black diamond they seemed to meet each other with such tenderness that even more tears fell from Regina's eyes and down on Henry. Emma's hand extended and landed to rest on top of one of Regina's._

_"I never wanted this life," Regina whispered._

_"I just wanted a mom," said Snow._

_Regina nodded as she spoke, "I don't belong here, he and Emma don't belong here, but you and Charming does to rule this land."_

_"You are abdicating the throne?" Snow asked surprised._

_"It should have been yours to begin with, and I'm happier in Storybrook than I ever could be here," said Regina truthfully._

_"So I'll never see you again?" Snow asked, looking at the only woman she knew to be her mother._

_"In time you will, we need to go, please be careful, my little girl," Regina said, she let Henry lean on Emma so she could get up. As she hugged Snow tight, the younger woman was sobbing into her shoulder. As she broke free she could see that Regina's once white dress was stained with dirt and Henry's blood, her cheeks were grimy and her hair was messy. Still she had never before seen her mother that beautiful._

_"You really are the fairest of them all," said Snow, making Regina's eyes twinkle for a moment, with that she, Henry and Emma were gone. Snow turned to cry into Charming's shoulder._

Even if Regina had wanted her revenge for some time she had over the years grown quite fond of the girl. She would never tell anyone that Snow was one of the many reasons she adopted Henry. She hated to admit, but she had liked caring for someone else, that someone was dependent on her even if that someone should happen to the girl that made sure her great love died. Regina knew for a fact that Snow had regretted it, even before she found the letter from her. She remembered reading for her when she was young and tucking her in at night. Sighing she wondered how long it would be before she could go back to see her or the other way around.

"Madam Mayor, are you listening?" someone caught her attention, making her look up from her notebook, saying, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Do we have enough in the budget for new math books?" said the man.

"We do yes if that is really necessary," Regina answered, making a note.

"Fine, then we'll order that," he said and adjourned the meeting. She put her papers in a case folder then in her black briefcase. She used it for work matters only, when she was not at her residence that was. She got her blue blazer on and slowly walked out of there, moments before the rest. She could hear the sound of her black heels clacking against the floor and later pavement as she was walking towards her house to drop of her briefcase before meeting Henry at Granny's.

* * *

At the same time Emma's car was speeding away from Storybrook to her old apartment. She had looked out the mirror seeing the town get smaller and smaller as she went. She slowly turned on the radio to sing along, realizing how much she had been missing just that.

"Hey I just meet you, and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe," it escaped her lips. To her bad luck she somehow managed to push the call button on her phone, getting it to ring Regina, which of course picked up at once. The Mayor at once got this was an accidental call, still she chose to listen until the song ended, before hanging up, knowing that she would tease Emma about that a little later.

The Mayor put her phone back in the purse as she walked into the Granny's and sat down by the table. Ruby came over at once saying, "Madam Mayor, what do I owe the honor?"

"Meeting my son, but I could really use some coffee also," said Regina and looked at Ruby.

"Is Emma joining you also?" Ruby asked polite once she had gotten her a cup of coffee.

"No, she has left for a couple of days to take care of some stuff," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Missing her already?" said Ruby, not inquiring as to why Emma had left her lady behind.

"I am yes, not only her though, I miss my daughter," said Regina.

"I never thought you liked her," said Ruby honestly.

"She has her sides, but she is still my little girl," said Regina in a soft tone.

"You'll see her again," said Ruby in a comforting tone.

"I know I will sooner or later, I'm sorry for making you be stuck here, that my magic isn't strong enough to make you all go back," Regina said honestly.

"But dearie, are you growing a consciousness?" Regina heard Rumpelstiltskin say and looked up to see him standing by her table.

"Do not call me that, you have no right!" Regina snapped at him, her eyes lightning.

He smiled sweetly at her and said, "No need to use that tone."

"I use whatever tone I wish, now if you would leave me alone," she said annoyed.

"I would like a word with you outside," he said.

"Now is not a good time," she said, looking at the time, knowing Henry would be there any second.

"Please!" he said, knowing she would have to obey.

Normally she would have, but her will to not be control seemed to be stronger this time so she said, "Not this time, now please leave me alone or I'll hex you until next Sunday."

He grumbled something about she would regret it before he did as she wished. Just then Henry walked inside and sat down by the table, saying, "You came."

"Of course," she said and smiled at her.

"Is Emma coming to?" he asked.

"No, she had to go out of town to fix some things," said Regina.

"You let her leave, what if she doesn't come back," he said shocked.

"I trust that she will," said Regina calmly.

"What if you are wrong?" Henry said, adding, "Give me your phone."

Regina nodded and handed it to him, Henry checked the phone log, quickly finding Emma had to be stored under Bitchy Princess Know it all. Henry frowned by this, wondering for how long she had been stored under that. He browsed further down on the log, seeing My little Prince, which had to be him and My little Snowflake, that had to be Snow. Henry looked at his mother asking, "Mom, can you call gran from her if she still has her phone?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't tried that actually, so did you need the phone for something or can I have it back," she said impatiently.

"No," he said and pressed the call button for Bitchy Princess know it all and soon heard Emma say, "My Queen."

"No, it's me!" said Henry.

"Henry, why aren't you using your own phone?" Emma asked, knowing him to usually doing just that. Glad she hadn't answered Regina in a more sexy tone just then.

"It's out of power, so it's true you left?" he wanted to know.

"I had some things to take care off, but I will be back in a couple of days, I already said that to your mother," said Emma.

"You left without telling me?" he said, he sounded hurt.

"I had no other choice if I wanted to get back as quick as possible," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you left me behind again," he snapped.

"As I said, I will be back," she said in a calm tone.

"Whatever," he said and hung up on her, looking at his mother saying, "You were right."

"Of course, so are you hungry or shall I make you something when we get home?" Regina asked, looking at her phone with concerned eyes.

"I'll take something here," he said and looked through the menu before he put in an order for a burger with fries. Regina didn't quite agree to this, but under the circumstances she left it be. She one the other hand ordered a salad with bread on the side. She took a bite once it got there before she said, "How was your day?"

"It was okay I guess, nothing out of the extraordinary, can I try to call gran?" he asked her.

"Later okay, I want you to eat first," she said in a very motherly tone.

"Mom, have you thought of something?" he asked her.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"If you and Emma get married, my grandmother will also become my step-sister," he said, before taking a huge bite of his burger.

"Well in theory I'm not her stepmother anymore after King Leopold died, but as I consider her my daughter and she consider me her mother, I do suppose that is true. Not that I have thought as far as marriage yet," said Regina.

"You have," said Henry.

"Will you just eat your food and stop making your mother crazy?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry, you're upset because she left," he said, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Of course I am," said Regina, without elaborating onto her emotions of the subject.

"You're afraid too that she won't come back," said Henry, his eyes still locked upon his mother.

"No," Regina said, looking down in her food.

"Well at least you got me," he said, daring to give her a smile. He figured that was the last he could do, all things considered. Regina smiled back and nodded in a very dignified matter. Hoping that Emma would call her later that night to let her know that she had arrived home alright.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: _**It is possible that Regina did party in her past, I just never figured she would have had time for it and she doesn't really seem like the type that's why the chapter ended up like this. Hope you like it.**_  
_**

**_Warning: _**Phonesex

* * *

**_Back to old places _**

It was hours later that Emma parked her little yellow Volkswagen bug in front of the apartment building where she had lived for what seemed like forever ago. So much had happened since then. She used to work as a bail bond person, but now that she thought of it with Regina's money she most likely wouldn't have to work one more day in her life, except for the work she did as a Sheriff, and even then it was Regina that was paying her.

She sighed as she got out of the car and locked it up, before she locked herself into the house and walked up the stairs to her apartment. As she was unlocking the door, holding the mail she had gotten from the mail box from the first floor, she heard the door next to hers open. She looked up to see her next door neighbor saying, "Emma, you're back?"

"Only for a couple of nights, I'm going back to where I came from, Tom," she said and smiled at him. He was a single father, she had sometimes used to watch his kid for some extra cash. A girl by the name of Amy.

"Where exactly is that, are you going to forward the mail, if you are in a hurry I can do it for you?" he offered.

"Gosh I haven't thought about that, but now that you are mentioning it, I should probably do that, I'll give you the address tomorrow al right," she said and smiled at him.

"I take it you found another apartment?" he asked.

"More like a mansion, not sure if I'm going to put this one out on the marked yet, I do have to think about that," she said and smiled at him.

"Well if you need any help with moving, let me know okay," he said and smiled back.

"Will do," she said and locked the door behind her. The two of them had been on great terms for as long as she had lived there. She walked inside her apartment and sat down on the worn out couch, putting the mail on the coffee table in front of her. Looking around on what she for so many years had considered home. She felt her stomach rumble, but she knew all too well she wouldn't find any food here.

Sighing she got up and walked towards the door, locking up and walking down the stairs. She walked down the street for a little while until she came to a bad called, "The flying Dutchman." Her usual hangout spot, at least before she sat foot in Storybrook. Once inside she sat down by the counter as she most times did, unless she had company, but she didn't feel like calling up the old gang right now.

The bar man looked at her with a frown saying, "You're back, so what should it be?"

"Something to eat and a beer," she said and smiled at him.

"Coming right up," he said and smiled back.

Emma took the phone up from her pocket and dialed Regina's number. She picked up moments later saying, "Princess, I was starting to think you had forgotten me."

Emma laughed saying, "That would be hard to do, hot stuff, so has he calmed down?"

"He's coming to terms with the fact you are gone for now, yes," said Regina honestly.

"And you?" Emma asked, even at this distance Emma could picture her troubled face.

"I had finally getting used to have you around, and with a daughter and a son-in-law missing as well it will be quiet around here.

"Why Madam Mayor are you saying you like when I bug you," said Emma and smiled, a little as she on her right heard a man's voice on her right saying, "Is this seat vacant?"

"Sure, sit down," said Emma as Regina said, "I do yes, don't do anything stupid while you are gone."

"I wouldn't dream of that, I'll call you a little later, when I'm in a more private setting," said Emma and hung up, before Regina could say something else.

She turned to the man that said, "Out alone?"

"Yes, just stopping by here to take care of some old business," said Emma, taking a sip of her beer and also eating some of the chips on her plate, knowing Regina most likely would have her beheaded if she saw her.

"So who was on the other end of the phone?" he asked her.

"No one you should be concerned with," she said sweetly as the barman frowned at her.

"So you are not taken?" he asked her.

"I am," she said.

"But I thought you just said," he asked confused.

"I know what I said, but to be fair my private life is non of your business, so I would suggest you leave that part be, you may sit here, but don't try anything," she said in a warning tone.

He nodded and the barman gave her a nod as he wanted to say that she had made the right decision in saying that. She smiled at him, knowing there was no way she would ever fuck up what she had with Regina.

* * *

It was a little over midnight, Regina was sitting in bed with a glass of fine wine and a book, some old novel she had grown quite fond of over the years. The good old damsel in distress, a man coming into her life, making more complications, only for them to end up together in the end. She top a sip of her glass when her phone went off. Emma she was wondering whenever she would call back.

"Princess," she said in her usual tone, no sign of affection shown.

"My queen, you are still up," said Emma, her voice sounded far from sober.

"God, how much have you been drinking?" Regina said, her voice all other than pleased.

"I must admit I lost count, some old friends came in and we celebrated that I was back in town," Emma admitted.

"What old friends?" Regina wanted to know.

"Someone I used to hang with while I lived here, there was Patty, Dean, Dan and Jamie, last is a girl," Emma said.

"I'm starting to get why you didn't have time for our son," said Regina.

"You never did go out to party, not even in Fairytale land when you were young?" Emma asked surprised.

"Let's see first there was the issue of living with my parents, I got married when I was about your age and got a daughter to raise, then I got here I was rather old, then there was Henry, so no," Regina quickly summed up.

"You really had no time to live your own life did you," said Emma in a soft tone.

"I'm not complaining," said Regina, the only thing she might regret was the marriage to King Leopold, other than that she hadn't had a bad life. At least not after she left Fairytale land.

"I won't go out again, at least not without you," Emma promised, suddenly feeling bad about it.

"We should go out sometime, maybe even go for a trip somewhere," Regina said.

"I do agree," said Emma, smiling.

"You should get some rest, we can talk more in the morning," said Regina.

"Or we can do something more fun, I guess you have never done," said Emma in a teasing tone.

"What's that?" asked Regina curiously.

"Phone sex," said Emma.

"You cannot be serious," said Regina, rolling her eyes.

"I am, so what are you wearing?" Emma asked her.

"I'm wearing a black silk chemise," Regina improvised.

"I'm out of town and you wear something sexy," Emma groaned, she had never seen Regina in anything other than pajamas.

"It's clearly a sign you should have stayed home," said Regina with a short laugh.

"Describe it to me," Emma challenged, doubting very much Regina even had an outfit like that.

"Thin straps, reaches me to my knees, wide cleavage, pattern over the breast is flowerlike, the lingerie set underneath is matching," Regina teased. She of course was only wearing a worn out pajamas and the lingerie under was far from what she described.

"You sound so sexy, I wish it could see you," said Emma and swallowed hard, she was starting to get wet.

"I take it you are still wearing the white lingerie with little hearts from this morning?" Regina asked, she had always found it cute, even if others might think it was a bit childish.

"Actually just the panties, I'm otherwise naked," said Emma at least it was half true, she was only wearing one of her white singlet's, her bra and her panties. Other than that she was naked as she like her lady in bed.

"Mmm sexy, are your nipples hard?" Regina asked, putting her book slowly aside.

"Like rocks, I am so ready for you, so wet that I'm dripping onto the sheets," said Emma.

Regina couldn't help but to let a moan escape her lips by the thought of it. One hand still on the phone, the other caressing her breast, squeezing her hardened nipple, making her moan again. She panted heavily into the phone saying, "I want you."

"Clearly, and I wish I was there so I could kiss your steaming hot lips, lick and kiss your delicious neck, letting my hand slide behind your legs, suck on your nipples," Emma went on before letting out some moans as a hand had slide between her thighs.

"Come for me," Regina pleaded, her panting was becoming more ragged as she too had let her hand slide between her legs, letting it stroke over her hard clit. Emma rubbed her clit hard and fast, letting her shoulder hold the phone so that she could let a finder slide into herself, making it go in and out, hearing Regina moaning, but not loud into the phone making it easier for herself to get release. As her panting slowed down she could listen to Regina getting hers, and then calming down due to the fact that her breath was slowing down.

"My Queen," Emma whispered, but there was no answer.

"My Queen," she said louder this time, but as there was still no answer she were to assume she were to be asleep so she hung up, with a smile of satisfaction. She pulled the cover over herself and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

It was a few days later and Regina was pacing back and forth in her office, something was wrong she just knew it. She hadn't heard from Emma since the phone call that first night she was home. She should be packed and on her way by now, but…

She sighed as she locked up her house and walked towards Granny's Diner in her usual way. Her heels clicking against the pavement. Once inside she found Ruby and asked, "Is there any chance you have heard from Emma the last couple of days?"

"I'm sorry but no, if she had contacted anyone it should be you," said Ruby, granny nodded behind her granddaughter.

"What about Henry?" Granny asked.

"No, she hasn't contacted him either, and I have this bad feeling," she said, she was starting to feel out of herself with worry.

"I'm sure she's fine, just busy," Ruby said.

"That doesn't explain why she is not calling me back," said Regina.

"You can always go after her," Granny suggested.

"How would I even find out where in the world she is," said Regina frustrated.

"Interned information," said Ruby, thinking that Emma had said something sometime about where approximant she was from.

"Would you help me, please," said Regina, looking at the two ladies with pleading eyes.

"Did I hear someone say please?" she suddenly heard Rumple behind her. She turned in a flash snapping, "This is not the place or time."

"Clearly," he said, backing away, finding it best not crossing her for one.

Just then Regina's phone rang. She knew by the sound that it was Emma, the song made the others frown a bit but they didn't say anything, as Regina picked up and said, "Princess, where are you, what is going on?"

"Re…Gina…Help me, please," Emma said, her voice only as a whisper.

"Where are you?" Regina's heart was beating faster in as she froze from pure fear, she had never heard Emma that weak before.

"I…I don't know, all went black. I'm hurting, oh no, they are back, hurry please," Emma whispered with a whimper, before hanging up.

Regina stood there for a couple of second, looking empty into the air, before she turned and said, "The address fast and I need some backup, this might get ugly."

"Anything I can do to help," s Mister Gold offered.

"No favors please," Regina said without thinking. She didn't need any more depth to this man.

"Of course not, Red any chance you can turn into a wolf here?" asked Rumple, looking at Ruby.

"By full moon I would suppose I can," she said honestly.

"It should be tonight," said Rumple.

"Wait, everyone can't go, someone has to take care of Henry," said Regina with a heavy sigh. Right now she really missed Snow and Charming.

"I'll do it," said Granny, she felt too old to go out and fight in any case.

"I need to go home and pack what's needed, find the address and meet me outside my house in about thirty minutes," said Regina and started to walk away.

"What do you think she would need?" Ruby asked with a frown.

"At this point time to calm her and courage," said Gold, in an amazingly soft tone.

The two women nodded, wondering how it would all go if they didn't get Emma back in one piece. Ruby sighed as she got on the computer to find Emma's address as fast as possible.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: **_This will be the last chapter I post in a while due to my upcoming exams, but don't worry there will be more when I'm done with them.

_**Warning: **_Violence and mention of rape.

* * *

_**Broken**_

"Your taste in music so suck," Red complained, she was sitting next to Regina as they were driving out of town. Regina was listening to one of those classical channels, while Red wanted something with today's hits.

"I drive, I am in charge of music," said Regina, while she heard Rumple mumble something in the back.

"Permission to switch driver as you look a little tired?" Red offered.

"I suppose I can agree to that, so I can get some rest," said Regina with a heavy sigh, pulling over, changing to the passenger seat. As soon as she had sat down, she leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes as Red started to car at once.

"Uhm Regina," they heard Rumpelstiltskin from the back.

"What?" she snapped.

"Isn't Red too young to drive, all things considered I doubt she has a license," said Rumple.

"She is licensed if there is a licensed driver next to her, and you better not wreck my car," said Regina in a warning tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Red as she pulled out on the road and put on a channel with more upbeat music, making Rumple wish he never had gotten in the car with the two of them. He had to be insane to agreeing to a drive with two women of their caliber. And for what to help Emma. He sighed asking, "Did any of you bring a paper of some kind?"

"I got a magazine," said Red and reached over Regina to grab it from the door of the passenger seat and hand it over. Rumple looked at it, some kind of fashion magazine. He shook it head, figuring all was better than nothing. The younger woman looked over at the older with concerned eyes, she seemed to be fast asleep, most likely out of worry for her love. She turned the music down a little out of respect for her, figuring it was best to let her sleep.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes, and looked around, she was alone, weakly she got up from the cold floor she was at and walked over to the nearest window to try to look out. This hadn't gone as planned at all. She sighed heavily, hurting all over, her eye swollen and closed from a massive hit against it.

She knew she had dried blood that made her hair stick to her face. She had woken up early, feeling really bad from the night before and went down to the bar to get some soda and fries to make her feel better. She had planned to go up and rest before she started packing, sadly some old enemies had gotten a hold of her and here she was. Locked up, not knowing when they would be back or if she would ever get out of there alive.

She cursed looking at her phone, out of power, she only hoped that Regina somehow would find her and rescues her from these guys somehow.

"Please hurry, Gina," she managed to whisper, before she again sank down on the floor from exhaustion.

* * *

Regina didn't know what woke her from her sweet sleep, the blinking lights from a police car pulling them over or that fact she felt that Emma was calling for her somewhere.

"What happened?" she asked Ruby, as the officer knocked on the window driver's seat.

Ruby sighed, looking at the officer with innocent eyes saying, "Something the matter officer?"

"You were speeding, Miss, may I see license and registration please?" he said, in a not pleased tone.

"I don't have that," Red said, swallowing hard, looking over at Regina for help.

"Officer you have to excuse our daughter, it's her first time we have let her drive on the highway to practice. I take full responsibility for this, I'm afraid it has been too much to do at work lately, I must have nodded off," Regina said as she got out of the car with her license and registration.

The officer looked at her saying, "I still have to give you a fine for it I'm afraid and make sure to put a learner's sign on the car next time, Mrs. Mills."

"We will, I'll make sure to pay this as soon as we get back, we are in a hurry as her grandmother is in the hospital in the next city," said Regina in a sweet tone.

"Nothing serious I hope," he seemed worried now.

"She'll be fine, but we still have to get there, so if you will excuse me," said Regina and got in the car, making Ruby give up her seat.

As she started the car, Rumple said, "Our daughter, really, you are such a liar."

"Oh shut up, I had to say something now didn't I, and that seemed the most logical thing to say, next time don't speed and you are paying this," said Regina a bit annoyed.

"Thanks for saving my ass," said Red and without warning she leaned over to give Regina hug, knowing she didn't have to do that.

"You are welcome, but we can't afford more incidents like this, I must however say I like this tone," said Regina, singing alongside the song played on the radio. Red's eyes widened as she looked at the dark haired woman, she could really sing. Even Rumple looked shocked by this.

"I become a wild thing," escaped Regina lips as she moved her body a little to the tune as the song went on, as it stopped and it went over to newscast she seemed to woken back to reality. She pushed on the gas pedal making the car go faster once again seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Regina?" Red said, looking at the queen with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," Regina said, looking out of the window in front of her with eyes filled of emptiness.

"We'll find her," said Rumple in a comforting tone.

"But in what condition, I should have gone with her," said Regina with a very heavy sigh.

"You couldn't predicted whatever it is to happen?" said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Sadly no as I don't have the gift of premonitions," said Regina.

"I can find her when we get there," said Red, looking out of the window, it was slowly getting darker.

"How?" asked Regina.

"In my wolf shape I will be able to smell her," said Red honestly.

"But how do we make sure you don't run of?" Regina asked.

"Chain me, you should be able to make a magical chain," said Ruby with a heavy sigh.

Regina nodded as she pulled up in front of an apartment building. The same one Ruby had found the address off. Regina pushed Emma's call button but there was no answer there. Regina sighed, looking at Red, she seemed nervous, so Regina pulled her into a dark back alley. She whispered something making a chain appear, she tied it around Red's slender neck relatively lose as the younger woman slowly started to change. The dark queen and Rumpelstiltskin looked at her in terror as she turned into a massive grey wolf. Red snarled at Regina that swallowed hard before saying, "Good wolf, now help me find Emma."

"She's a wolf, she is no longer in control of her mind, you can't ask her to do anything," said Rumpelstiltskin rolling his eyes lightly.

The wolf didn't seem to like this comment and walked forward and snarled at him. Regina dragged the chain to make her calm down and pulled a top out of the car and held in front of the wolf and said, "Search for her."

Before she was even ready, the wolf sat off, almost dragging her over the sidewalk, making Rumple laugh a little as she slowly followed. The wolf stopped aside the bar, and nudged for Regina to walk inside. Regina stroked her head saying, "Good wolf, I'll be right out, Rumple be a use, hold her."

He neared the wolf with caution, but did as she said as Regina got inside the bar and walked over to the counter. The barman locked at her, her short hear was combed neatly and she was wearing dark eye make-up making her dark eyes seem more intense than she was. Her lips seemed red as blood, she was wearing a black suit with a cape he had never seen before over. Then again it was a chilling night.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm looking for a woman, Emma Swan, has she been around?" Regina asked, looking at him. By the looks of it he was getting turned on by her appearance.

"I saw her two nights ago and yesterday morning, she left with some not nice guys," he answered with a sigh.

"And you did nothing to interfere?" she asked, she didn't like the sound of this.

"I was going to, but I had a couple of customers and before I could make it to the exit they were gone," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Never matter, my wolf can find them I'm sure," she said and left him wondering if she had really said wolf.

* * *

Once outside Red seemed to follow a lead which Regina could not see, she could however sense Emma as they came closer to and apartment building. Of course it was the same kind of system as Emma's so she would need to ring a bell if she wanted in. Red snarled against the door, Regina pet her head saying, "Easy girl, easy, we'll be with her soon."

Regina did a hand gesture making the door fly open and let go of Red's chain. It ran down the stairs and stood outside a door, snarling through grid teeth. Regina looked at Rumple, asking, "Are you ready for whatever is in there?"

"Ready when you are, your Majesty," he said, letting his hand grip around a dark medallion in his pocket.

Regina nodded, turning to Red saying, "Go back, please."

Inside one of the men that had captured Emma hand her on all four, shivering, her pants were down, she was shivering lightly, it didn't seem like she was even going to fight against what were to come. He heard voices on the outside of the door, one female and a male and some growling like from a dog, but he didn't care, instead he unzipped his pants, freeing his male member, letting it rest against her as the door flung open. In fact it was thrown across the room in such force that when it meet with the wall opposite side it shattered.

Regina stood there, completely still, looking at the situation; clearly a man was harming her love. He was blocking her view so she couldn't see the full extent of what was going on, but it didn't look pleasant in any way. To her this looked like a clear violation of Emma's fragile body.

"What in the world are you doing to her?" Regina said, she was shivering with anger and disgust. In fact she was struggling not to tremble herself.

"Excuse me lady, but who the hell are you?" asked another one of the men, making her realize there was two more, which might have inflicted harm on Emma also.

"She is going to be your worst nightmare if you don't give her Emma," said Rumple as he treaded into the room. Red right beside him, snarling.

"Oh lord, is that a real wolf?" said the third man, adding, "I said it wasn't a good idea to take her. Darren, get off her for fuck's sake."

"She deserved it," said the first man, he slowly got off Emma, and zipped up his pans before turning to face the three. Never before had he seen eyes that black, it was the scariest thing he had ever seen. Before he could think more about it, she lifted her hand and made him fly across the room. He looked at her a stunned as she came closer. What was she? She used her power to raise him from the floor and the walls making restrains on him. He looked at her in terror.

"Really I should let you taste what you have been serving her, but I'm not that distasteful," she said, her face wrinkled in disgust. Slowly making a ball of fire appear in her hand, his eyes widened. She slowly came closer making the fire go alongside of her hand almost like a glove as she said, "You did a very bad thing and you deserve to be punished."

"Please no, I didn't mean it," he begged, terrified.

She let her hand touch his chest so the fire burned him, before she made it go away. She smiled at him as he screamed out and gasped in pain. Then she turned Red and Rumple.

"Rumple, please," Regina said, nodding towards the first man. Rumple smiled viciously at her as he walked ahead, took his hand and pressed a medallion into it, making it burn a mark into his skin while he screamed out in further pain. A moment later a wraith came flying into the room, making the other two men gasp in fear as the creature sucked out the soul of their screaming friend.

"Now, what should I do with the two of you?" Regina said in a wondering tone, looking at the two other men. They looked back at her most likely wishing they were somewhere else. It was then Regina realized Emma was gone. She was no longer on the floor she had been moments earlier. A gasp of terror escaped her as she asked, "Where did she go?"

"She's most likely in there," the first said and pointed at the first door on the right side of the room. Regina walked towards it and opened the door, while the two others held the men at bay. She looked inside, but didn't seem to see Emma anywhere. As she walked further in she could hear her wounded voice say, "Please, no more."

The older woman walked inside to see her woman being curled up beside the bed, hiding, badly beaten and dirty. Regina sank down next to her and pulled her close, holding her, whispering, "No more Princess, no more."

Emma leaned on to her and held on to her with all she got. She dared to open her one healthy eye and look at her. She was there, she was really there and she had come for her. She had come here for one reason and one alone, to save her. Tears of happiness came falling down her cheek as she snuggled closer.

"Not to interrupt Majesty, but what do you wish me to do with these men," she heard Rumple's voice from the door.

"Let Red toy with them," said the queen, dismissing him. She could hear the men scream in terror, but frankly she didn't care, it wouldn't come on her hands in any case. She pulled Emma closer and stroked her gently, while she kissed and nuzzled the top of her head. Emma simply let her do it; she needed to feel the warmth of the other woman, the closeness. She didn't even care to ask how she had gotten there, she was just glad that she was.

"Let us get you out of here and back to your apartment so you can rest," said Regina in a very soft tone. Then she yelled for Rumpelstiltskin to help her with that feeling Emma was too weak to move on her own. Red padded behind them all the way to the apartment, keeping a watchful eye on them, growling if anyone started.

* * *

Red lay down on the floor in the hallway, while Rumple decided on the couch after helping Regina carry Emma to the bedroom. Once there Regina asked if Emma wanted to go to a hospital to be checked out further if they had been inside her, but Emma said that it was only one and he had used a condom, she didn't want to go in detail on that one what had really happened so Regina chose to let it be for now. Instead she held her close until the younger woman fell asleep.

* * *

It was early morning, Red had turned back and was now sitting in a chair browsing through a magazine. Rumple was still sleeping, in fact he was snoring, and the happy couple hadn't come out yet. She heard some noise from the bedroom and footsteps hurrying towards the bathroom. Obviously someone really had to go. She looked up to see Regina in a work out T-shirt with a picture of a rock group, most likely Emma's as she was on her way back. Ruby smiled a little by her messy hair and her current style; then again she probably figured no one was up yet. Still it was very unlike the Mayor of Storybrook, still it suited her very well.

"Madam Mayor," Red whispered, getting her attention making her blush. Regina walked over and said, "Morning, Red."

"What happened last night, will that come back to haunt us, I mean I only injured them badly, they should still be alive, I hope, even if they were unconscious when we left," said Red, seeming worried about the matter.

"Most likely they are too afraid to speak, and if they do, who would believe a story about a wolf and a creature like that. Don't worry, young one," said Regina in a soft tone, that surprised them both.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ruby asked, nodding towards Emma's room.

"In time with a lot of love and care, I do intend to give her that," said Regina, looking at the bedroom door with tender eyes.

"You really did right in coming her to save her," said Ruby and smiled at her.

"She saved me more than once, so I think it was in high time to do the same in return, I better get back to her," said Regina and started to walk back towards the bedroom as Red said, "Have you thought about something?"

"What's that?" said Regina and turned to face her.

"If you and Rumple had married you would have breaded the most powerful children there was," said Red.

"Perhaps, but he's too old for me and not my type, and there is more to life than magic," she said and closed the door behind her. Regina walked over to Emma's closet and let out a groan, just by the looks of the way Emma dressed it showed the clear difference between them.

Emma that had woken by her leaving the room, sat up and asked, "Something wrong?"

"There is nothing in here I could even considering wearing," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I haven't asked you to put anything on either, now have I?" asked Emma with a soft giggle.

"True, but I… do you need help packing anything or…?" Regina asked, looking at her.

"Why such a hurry?" Emma asked with a frown.

"I just thought you would like to come back, especially after…" again Regina stopped.

Emma took a deep breath saying, "Please don't blame yourself for that, we all have our pasts, how difficult they might be. And was I wrong when I saw a wolf there yesterday?"

"No, you weren't, that was Red," said Regina.

"Red Riding Hood is the wolf?" Emma asked a bit surprise.

"It's a long story, but yes, so how are you feeling?" asked Regina, looking at her love with concerned eyes.

"I've been better, what about you?" Emma asked her.

"Same, is there anything I can do for you?" Regina asked.

"Just get dressed in something I have in my wardrobe, so maybe we could go down at the bar and have a bite to eat. I need a shower if you don't mind," said Emma, suppressing all the emotions that were running through her. Slowly she got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. One her way back she heard Red say, "This place is really cool."

"Thank you, and thank you for the help yesterday," said Emma and smiled at her.

"You're welcome, can I please use the shower?" Red asked polite as Rumple seemed to wake up from his slumber looking at the two women.

"Go ahead, towels are in the closet underneath the sink," said Emma and Red headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"What about you Mister. Gold anything you want or need?" Emma asked him polite, not quite sure what she could do for the elderly man.

"Some coffee would be nice and if I were you I would have made something for Regina also," he said with a yawn.

"I was just going to do that, I know she needs her coffee in the morning, so you just decided to help her out on saving me?" she wanted to know, walking over the coffee maker.

"Something like that yes," he said.

"No deal I should know about?" she asked him.

"Not this time," he said and shook his head.

"Grown a consciousness?" Emma asked him with a frown.

"Hardly, but Storybrook would be boring without you," he said, with a little smile.

Emma frowned to this wondering why Regina had needed backup in the first place, then it occurred to her that she was not the kind of woman that would want to get her hands dirty. Then again she had left the room before had seen how the fight erupted so it was quite possible Regina had anticipated. She turned her back on Rumple thinking that Regina really had to love her, not only had she came all that way to save her, but she had also brought backup in case something went wrong. She wasn't sure how it had all went down the night before, frankly she wasn't even sure she wanted to know, she was just glad they had come for her.

"What do I owe you for helping out?" Emma asked, knowing who he was, there had to be something.

"Nothing, dearie," he said, for once she wouldn't ask something in return for just that.

"So this won't come back to bite me in the ass?" she asked, her voice sounded worried.

"No, not this time," he said, but added, "But I would like to go back and I do expect you two could use some time alone."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you take my car," he heard Regina say, from the doorway. Emma turned to look at her woman, she was wearing a light blue worn out jeans, a black T-shirt with red lettering saying "I may look like an angel, but I'm a devil," and pair of black socks. Emma couldn't help but smiling by this, it wasn't Regina at all yet it was.

"It would make no sense for you to let Emma drive alone after…" Rumple said, looking at her. The look of Regina in that outfit made him lost on words, it wasn't her at all, yet there was something about her look really hot.

"If you think I'm letting you drive my car alone you are insane," said Regina, her eyes fleering. She didn't care too much for how he was looking at her either, Emma's eyes she didn't mind.

"Oh but I wouldn't drive alone, dearie," he said, nodding towards he bathroom where Ruby just came out.

"Oh no, no, no," Regina shook her head.

"I promise I won't speed again, mother," said Red, looking at Regina with innocent eyes. Even if she had an opnion about her current outfit she found it best to not speak.

"Mother, what am I missing, I didn't think you were related?" Emma said, looking at them with shocked eyes.

"We're not, on the way here we got stopped by a cop, she was driving as I was too tired, and she went to fast, I needed a cover story, so I told her she was my daughter and we were in a hurry to see her grandmother at the hospital," Regina quickly explained.

"On the way to grandma's house isn't that a bit old?" asked Emma with a frown.

"It worked at least, her let us go with a fine, besides it's not like anyone knows who we are," said Regina and smiled.

"Hmm, I better start packing, we need to get back to Henry, who is taking care of him by the way?" asked Emma as everyone seemed to be there.

"Granny," Regina and Red said at the same time.

"Do you need help packing?" Ruby offered.

"Sure, maybe with two cars I can bring more than first planned," said Emma.

"So you're really moving in with her?" Ruby asked, looking a Regina.

"I am," I'll go down in the basement and find some boxes, you just wait here," said Emma, leaving the three of them to themselves. She assumed they would either discussing Regina's outfit or what happened the night before.

* * *

It was about four hours later that Emma was locking up her place, she knew she wouldn't come back for a very long time. Sighing heavily she walked down the stairs to the three others. In the end they had decided that Regina and Emma would drive Emma's little yellow bug and Rumple and Red would take Regina's black Mercedes. The blonde sighed heavily as she got into her car, passenger seat, it had been ages since she was a passenger. She looked at the building filled with mixed emotions as the Mayor fired up the engine.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

**_Emotional and Explaining Conversations _**

"Princess," said Regina, after they had been on the road for some time and the ride so far had been in silence. She had been driving, and had been most focused on the road and what had happened the short time she had been in town. Now more than ever her concern was with Emma.

"Yes," said Emma without looking at her, she just looked out the window with empty eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina asked, treading with caution.

"He…Darren he should have been in jail, where I left him or rather I gave him to someone that would make sure he was going to rot there. They were the ones asking me to capture him, we fought and I handed him over. You can imagine how happy he was to see me at the bar the other night. He came over and demanded that we talked, so we walked to talk about the matter outside the club, I thought it was only him, sadly I was wrong… They took me to that place and tried to… I fought against until I couldn't anymore. He came back right before you, dragged me out of the room and was about to…" Emma stopped, she did not like to be overpowered.

"How many times did he…?" Regina asked, her voice was shaking lightly and she was struggling to hold her tears back.

"Three as I know of, he might have when I did black out," Emma said.

"I should have come sooner, then maybe…" the older woman started when the younger cut her off by saying, "I doubt any of us could foresee it, I'm just glad you came when you did."

"Not soon enough, oh Emma, I'm so sorry this happened to you, there is one thing I have wondered about regarding the matter though," said Regina.

"Which is what?" Emma wondered, placing her hand on top of Regina's, that now was on the gear as she had just switched them. Her other hand on the steering wheel.

"I gave you powers, why didn't you use them to fight back?" Regina asked her.

"I'm used to use my fists and legs to fight, I didn't think that far and in terror I couldn't," Emma admitted.

"That is understandable, after all you haven't had your powers for that long," said Regina in a soft tone, as they changed to drive from the main road and over another slowly nearing Storybrook. Regina pulled Emma's car over to the side, letting Red and Rumple pass them. The dark-haired woman bent over to kiss Emma's lips gently after freeing herself from her seatbelt. As she backed away, tears started to fall from Emma's hazel eyes. The eyes she had inherited from her mother. Regina stroked some away and let her hand rest upon Emma's cheek as she whispered, "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"You must think I'm dirty now, at least that is how I feel," Emma whispered back. She really felt like what had been done to her had made her dirty and impure in a way.

"I would never think that ill of you," said Regina, which was true, as she added, "What happened was not your fault and I won't have you blame yourself for it."

"I love you," Emma whispered, her lips searching for the ones of the other woman kissing her in a very needing way. She backed away, only to rest for a long time in Regina's arms. The other woman let her, there was no reason for her not to, and to think how much she had disliked Emma when she first came there. How much of a treat she had seen her, and now she had just defended her and saved her life. Never before had Regina done that for anyone, she knew she would have done it for Henry without even blinking, but now the same went for his mother. Slowly backing away and buckling up she said, "We're going to be fine."

"I really hope so," said Emma with a heavy sigh, as she couldn't rightly see how she was going to be okay at that very moment.

"Just try to rest, I can wake you when we are back," said Regina in a soft tone. Emma nodded vaguely and slowly closed her eyes, resting her head against the window, soon to be asleep. Regina cast a glance over to her to see her chest going slowly up and down. Sighing she whispered, "Sweet dreams, my love, soon we'll be home where hopefully no one will harm you."

* * *

It was about a couple of hours later Regina drove her car into the drive way of her residence. She leaned over to wake Emma with a kiss, whispering, "We're home."

"Already, that means we should unpack right?" Emma asked, looking at the boxes in the backseat.

"I never thought I say this, but I wish your father was here," said Regina, she might not be on the best terms with Charming; still his strength would be useful in situations like this.

"We'll manage and Rumple and Red should be here soon also," said Emma calmly as she got out of the car.

"I don't get why they aren't here already," said Regina with a puzzled look on her face.

"Maybe they stopped for something to eat or ended up in an argument, who knows," said Emma with a shrug.

"You're right, we can always ask when they get here, minding me we should get Henry," said Regina.

"Oh my God, I had almost forgot about him," said Emma, feeling bad for it.

"I have to ask you something," Regina said as they started to walk towards Granny's.

"Which is what?" Emma wanted to know.

"When you gave him up, did you ever regret it or think about him after?" Regina asked.

"I did regret it at first, then again I was in jail and that was no place for a kid. I did what I thought was best for him and by the looks of it I did the right thing," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"When I adopted him, I wasn't sure if I did the right thing, after all I had never cared for a child that young. I knew I needed someone, it turned out to be him," said Regina; a smile for a short period graced her red lips.

"No one loves him higher than you do, my Queen," Emma said in a soft tone.

"You love him as well," said Regina and leaned over to give her a soft peck on the cheek.

"I do, but not in the same way as you I'm sure, I sometimes wish I could have been there from the start," said Emma, looking into Regina's dark depths.

"Just as I wish I could have been the one to carrying him, I never did have the chance to experience that," said Regina, her voice almost seemed sad.

"You can if we have another child," Emma said, gently stroking her cheek, letting her hand rest upon it.

"I hope so, I've been wanting that for as long as I have lived," said Regina.

"And here I thought it would be for as long as it's been Fairytale's," said Emma with a small laugh.

"Something like that yes," said Regina, leaning her forehead against Emma's.

Emma's hand graced carefully through her dark hair as she leaned in to kiss her. Regina leaned in for the kiss, tasting her sweet lips, before backing away, blushing.

* * *

As they stood there looking into each other's eyes, they didn't notice Henry watching them. At least his mom had managed to bring Emma back for the second time; he wondered what their conversation had been about moments before their kiss as it had seemed rather serious. Walking towards the diner he could see that Emma's face seemed badly beaten up, in fact it looked very painful. She was however smiling from something Regina did say, so he took that it wasn't too serious. Henry moved away from the window and a bit out of view so they wouldn't see him right away.

Once inside his mother took of her black trench coat and sat down by a table by the window, Emma on the opposite side. Granny quickly came over and said, "You're back, great, we were starting to get worried. Emma, what happened?"

"I rather not talk about that if you don't mind, where is Henry?" Emma said in return. Regina gave the old lady a look that meant don't push on it.

"He was here a moment ago," said Granny, looking around for him.

"Minding me have you seen Red and Rumpelstiltskin?" Regina asked, looking at her.

"I can't say that I have, I thought they were with you?" said Granny confused.

"They took my car so we could get more of Emma's things with me and someone had to drive it back, it's a long story. They passed us on the way here so I took it they were here already," said Regina, looking at Granny.

"As I said I haven't seen them, I just hope they are alright," said Granny, not liking the thought of something happening to Red.

"I'm sure they will be, they have probably stopped for something to eat," said Emma calmly.

"Last night, it was full moon, she didn't do anything she shouldn't?" asked Granny, it had been the first one since the curse had been broken.

"No, I had her on a leash," said Regina, which was true.

"I don't remember there was any leash that could hold her before," said Granny surprised.

"Magic can be used to a lot of things, but I can assure you she didn't get harmed," said Regina, seeing Granny's shocked eyes.

"Very well, but seems like someone did," said Granny nodding towards Emma's banged up face.

"Please leave it," Regina said, making Granny go back to her counter to make a coffee for Regina and hot chocolate for Emma. To be honest it was no need for either to put in their orders as Regina usually too her coffee black as night as Emma and Emma usually took hot chocolate with cream, sometimes with syrup, but not this morning she would need something sweet. Regina was about to say something to Emma, but just as Red and Rumpelstiltskin walked in and he said, "I need a coffee."

"What happened to the two of you?" Regina asked, as the two sat down by their table.

"She got the road wrong twice so we ended up on detour round, and I thought wolves had some sense of direction," he said rolling his eyes.

"As a wolf yes, as human not so much," Red admitted looking down.

Regina couldn't help but let a giggle escape her red lips. She turned to Red and said, "Where did you park my car?"

"Your house, we'll help you move in, we just need something to eat first," said Red, looking over a her grandmother that just then came over with coffee and hot chocolate for Emma and Regina. Regina shook her head lightly over Emma's choice.

"What you never had hot chocolate before?" Emma asked.

"Of course, I've even made quite a lot of it for Henry over the years," Regina said, taking a sip of her cup.

"Then why are you having a problem with me drinking it?" Emma wanted to know.

"Just think it's more for children then adults," said Regina, dismissing the subject. Emma didn't push it further, she just gave her a glance instead. Regina pretended not to notice it.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked her love.

"I could use a burger," said Emma and smiled at her.

"Only this one, I'll have one too," said Regina, making the three others at the table frown. She rolled her eyes saying, "What I do eat burgers from time to time."

"Just figured you for something more healthy," said Emma, giving her a peck on the cheek. From behind the counter Henry was watching, thinking maybe, just maybe Emma could be a good influence on his mother is she started to eat burgers.

* * *

It was later that day that both cars were unloaded with help from Red, Rumple, and Henry. Now the two of them was trying to figure out how to get Emma's stuff to fit with Regina's. Regina was looking at a stuffed bear with wondering eyes asking, "And this is?"

"Ned, I got him from…. From Henry's father a long time ago for my birthday," Emma said, blushing.

"I see, well he's of importance so I'll place him in out bedroom with my bear," said Regina, heading in that direction with the bear and a big bag marked clothes. Emma followed with another one. Moments later Regina was trying to make room for her clothes in her closet by moving her organized piles around. Emma on the other hand hung some jackets next to Regina's dresses, she didn't seem to mind.

"Who gave you that bear?" Emma asked, nodding towards the bed.

"Daddy, when I was very young, I didn't get much from either," said Regina with a very heavy sigh.

"Not even on your birthday or Christmas?" Emma wanted to know; surly that would have been celebrated.

"We didn't pay much attention to such thing," said Regina, turning away adding, "I'm going down to see if I can get your books in some of the shelves."

As she left Henry entered and Emma asked, "Regina, when is her birthday?"

"I don't know, we never celebrated it," he said with a shrug.

"And yours?" Emma wanted to know, finding that fact odd.

"Every year she threw me the best party ever," he said with a smile, she was good when it came to that, plus he got the best gifts.

"But never her own," Emma said, wondering who would know when Regina's birthday was, then she figured it out, her own mother. Surly she would have celebrated when the king when Regina was younger. The only problem was Emma didn't know how to contact her or if she could.

Henry saw her puzzled face and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing you should worry about, kid," said Emma with a smile.

"You can always ask her if you want to know," he said.

"Yes, but I would like to make a surprise party for her, but how can I when I don't know when it is?" said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"Call grandma," said Henry handing her his phone.

"You mean you can call from this world to theirs?" Emma asked stunned.

"Uh-huh, don't know how, but I know it works, almost like magic," he said, nodding pleased by knowing something she didn't.

Emma pushed the call button finding that it did ring before Snow said, "Henry, how are you?"

"Mother, it's me," said Emma, delighted to her Snow's voice in the other end.

"Emma, my little princess, how is you? Henry told me something happened to you," Snow sounded worried now.

"Regina saved me, in time I'll be fine, I won't discuss it with him present," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"I understand, we can talk about it later," said Snow in and understanding tone.

"Thanks, but there was a reason as to why I was calling," said Emma honestly.

"Yes, I'm listening," said Snow, curious as to what her daughter wanted.

"You grew up with Regina, well Henry don't know when her birthday is, but you have to have celebrated that in the past right? So when is it?" Emma asked, knowing that she sounded very stupid in her wording of the matter.

"She like everyone else has a birthday that is correct. She's born on the Nineteenth of December. When I was younger and father was still alive we used to throw a big Yule ball to celebrate it, as it was so closed to Christmas. Her dresses always amazing a new one every year, she was shining like the star she was, sadly no one saw her," Snow answered with a heavy sigh.

"A ball, that is actually not a bad idea, can you still host those," said Emma.

"Of course, my little princess, with a band and everything if you wish," said Snow.

"A band, you don't have stereo there?" she asked her mother.

"No electricity," said her mother, it was one of the things Snow missed from the modern world.

"How would it work, invitations wise, dress wise and so on, I've never been to any ball?" said Emma, after all she hadn't been a part of their world for very long.

"Invitations usually sent by messenger of some sort and you would have to reply to him, then show up wearing your finest," said Snow.

"Messengers, mother do you think it would be possible to get all the people here over to Fairytale land and have grand ball for her to celebrate those birthdays she haven't been able to over the years. To feel that she's loved by the people. Can we give her that; I would of course consult the band that is playing to have more modern music. Please, mother, help me make this happen. Let us give her a birthday and Christmas she'll never forget," Emma begged.

"I agree, but I have to talk to your father, but I'm sure we can find a way to unite that world and ours, after all we do all belong together," said Snow.

"So there will be a ball, oh mother, please convince father," said Emma, pleading like she was little girl.

"There will, just let us know who to invite and how to invite the Queen herself without finding out," said Snow, before hanging up, knowing she would need to find her husband and talk to him about the matter.

"A ball, a ball, there will be a ball," Emma squealed, making Henry look at her frowning. Regina had of course heard it also and came running in saying, "What's going on?"

"Uhm I'm getting Henry a ball tomorrow so we can play football, always loved that game," said Emma, it was the best she could come up with.

"You're hopeless," said Regina, shaking her head, before leaving them again. Henry turned to her saying, "If you want to keep that a secret you should learn to be quieter."

"I will, she'll never know, until she's there," said Emma wondering how on earth she was going to get back to Fairytale land to talk to her parents and help planning it all, and give notes of present music to the band. Not to mention she would actually need a dress and Christmas was just a little over a month away.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note:_** I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I needed and in between chapter to make it work.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Preparations_**

Regina frowned as she opened and envelope wearing the royal seal a few weeks after Emma had moved in. Some of her things were still lying about in a not very organized way, but then again neither were Emma. Not that Regina really minded her mess.

She looked at the envelope again, thinking it had ben forever since she saw one of those, wondering how it had made its way to her office, where she had found it the very same morning. Because it clearly had to be from someone Fairytale land. It was rather random she had been in her office to begin with, as she was on her way out of town.

Now she was sitting in the Doctor's office waiting, she figured she had time to look at it, and opened it and read, "_Dear Queen Regina. We would like to invite you and Prince Henry to the Yule ball on December 25__th__ . It is to be hold at our palace, so you are more than welcome to stay on after the party as I know there is a long way home. Please answer by December 10__th__ at the latest. Kind Regards Snow White and James Charming. _

A ball at December 25th, her daughter wasn't by any chance planning to celebrate her birthday like they had back in the das, did she. No, Regina quickly figured, Snow had most likely forgotten about that fact, this was just a regular Christmas ball.

A sigh escaped her lips thinking back over the last decade where she never once celebrated her birthday, really what was the point in doing so when there was no one that would even consider to show up. After all she wasn't much liked as queen or a Mayor. Not even her own son seemed to like her at times, and to have a celebration where she would have to buy her own present as he was too young to get the point didn't sound that appealing to her. If she had been in a relationship, then maybe… Regina quickly shook it off, Emma didn't know when her birthday was and she had no intentions of telling her either. If she found out on her own and wanted to do something about it the middle-aged woman wouldn't mind, but she wouldn't tell her so she would get noticed.

'She and Prince Henry,' she thought, looking over the invite once more, written by the hand of her daughter. Regina had never thought about that fact before, even if she called him her little prince, but being her son he would have to be. Of course she would go, but that would mean she would need a dress for the occasion, and it had to be fantastic, and an outfit for Henry had to match what she was wearing. She couldn't help but to feel a bit excited about this, after all she never really minded the balls, only to sometimes be cast in the shadow. Still she was curious as to who would attend, and to she would like to celebrate Christmas with her daughter. She missed having her around, no matter how annoying she could be.

"Madam Mills, you may come in," the doctor interrupted her thoughts, making her put the letter in her purse and follow him.

* * *

It was the next day that Regina was packing up her things in the hotel room. She sighed deeply hoping everything would go as planned after the procedure. After all she was older than most women that did this, even if it didn't seem so.

A hand caressed over her belly as she in a soft tone whispered, "Please become so you can be Emma's Christmas present, I will know right before the ball if you have."

Sitting down on the bed she dialed Snow's number, still amazed that it worked to call and have a normal conversation between their worlds.

"Mom, how are you?" she soon heard Snow's cheerful voice in the other end.

"I'm fine, my dear, I called to thank you for the invitation to the ball," said Regina, hiding her enthusiasm about the matter.

"You are welcome, so are you coming?" asked Snow hopefully. After all it would be silly throwing a surprise party for her if she didn't show.

"Yes, Henry and I will attend at your ball," she said, a smile gracing her lips as she said it.

"Wonderful, James and Emma will be thrilled to hear that," said Snow excited.

"I'm glad to hear that, in any case I should call Emma to let her know I'm on my way back," said Regina.

"On your way back, you are not home?" asked Snow surprised.

"No, I had to go out of town to see another doctor for a second opinion regarding a thing, please don't tell Emma, she thinks I'm out of town regarding something for the school," said Regina.

"A second opinion, are you ill?" Snow asked, sounding really worried.

"No it's nothing to worry about dear, can I count on you being discreet about it?" asked Regina.

"You have my word," said Snow honestly, she was not about to break Regina's secret another time.

"Good, then I will see you the 25th," said Regina.

"That you will," said Snow and hung up.

Regina looked through her phone list and found Emma's number that now was stored under, 'My sexy Princess,' there was also added a not so discreet picture that popped up whenever Emma did call or the other way around. Regina smiled at herself as she dialed the number getting Emma's tired voice saying, "Regina."

"It's me, so a ball?" Regina asked her.

"It was mother's idea that I should tend to one, as I never have before," said Emma. Regina could picture her shrugging when she said it.

"You of course know most debutantes are much younger and you do need a gown," Regina pointed out.

"I know, but I'll be fine I'm sure. A dress really, here I was thinking about wearing jeans," said Emma in a very sarcastic tone.

"I've been to these things before, I'm only trying to help," said Regina with a heavy sigh, she did not care for her lover's tone.

"I'm sorry, and I am looking for a gown," said Emma in an apologetic tone, the last was true.

"Good, as will I, and I need a matching outfit for Henry," said Regina.

"Lord, I didn't even think of that, will he be okay with that you think?" Emma asked.

"Hopefully yes, after all he is of Royal blood," said Regina with a slight giggle.

"I won't let you see my gown until that day," Emma said.

"I'm okay with that, I'll be on my way back soon," said Regina, that didn't plan on Emma seeing hers either.

"Great, I can hardly wait to see you," said Emma, it felt like her love had been gone too long.

"Likewise," said Regina and hung up. She sighed as she was wondering what kind of outfit she was going to wear as she walked towards her car.

* * *

At the same time Emma was printing sheets with music notes for the band to play at the ball. She wanted something more than just waltz. She was going to go back to Fairytale land the next day when Regina was at work to give them to her mother.

Just as she was done talking with Regina, Henry came inside and said, "Do I really have to go to that ball.

"Yes, and as your mother's escort your outfit will match her," said Emma.

"Then I'll end up in something black or grey I'm sure," he said with a heavy sigh and left the room.

Emma wondered if he was right or not, as according to Snow and of course her own opinion Regina was always dressed classy evil or not. She looked up another song and printed it, before leaving Regina's office to search online for a suitable dress to wear.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author's Note 1: _**Sorry it took me so long to write and post this, but I wanted it to be perfect, and I don't own the lyrics to every rose has its thorn or enchanted, just borrowing some of them as I found it fitting. Also I never found which lands Regina is actually queen of, so that's why it became like this. If I'm wrong I do apologize.**_  
_**

**_Authors Note 2: _**For all of you that had reviewed this story so far, thank you so much, it really means a lot :o)**_  
_**

* * *

**_The Yule Ball_**

It was early morning of the day of the Yule ball and Regina would find herself in a deserted city. Every shop, including the diner was closed, not a person was in the streets. Of course it could be due to the fact that it was Christmas morning, but still…

The middle-aged woman went back to her residence, and called out for her son, that came running down the stairs in a hurry asking, "Can I open my presents now?"

Regina smiled, glad that some things never changed, saying, "As we are going to celebrate Christmas at the castle, you'll only have three presents now. Two you will need for your outfit, and one is for fun, they are under the tree."

He ran over and opened a square one finding what looked like a sliver crown inside it, it was even latched with rubies. He looked at her with wide eyes saying, "A real crown why?"

"Being my son, you are a prince, I can't have you going to your first ball without a crown," she said and smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said and hugged her tight. He opened the next that was a black belt, holding a dagger.

"No sword?" he asked, looking at it, which was also latched with rubies.

"A sword is not suitable for a ball," she said and smiled at him. He nodded, having a feeling she had gotten him one anyways and that he would get it later. He opened the last one finding one of his favorite cartoon. At once he started to read as Regina would as always prepare hot chocolate and homemade cookies for breakfast.

* * *

At the castle Emma was being tutored in proper etiquette for royal a ball. She had been there since the night before and at the moment she was getting mighty feed up with everything.

"Will you focus," said Snow in a demanding way, looking at her annoyed daughter.

"I had it with all of this, I'm telling you I got it, when are the guest arriving anyways, the invite didn't say," said Emma, longing to see what kind of dress her queen would be wearing.

"Six," said Snow, everyone knew the regular time for an event like this without saying.

"That long," Emma groaned in dismay, much like an impatient little girl.

"Emma, sweetheart, you're close to twenty-nine, not a child, you can manage to wait," said Snow, in a still calm tone. She was starting to get feed up with her daughter's behavior.

"Yeah, yeah," said Emma, leaving the room as Charming entered saying, "So?"

"I don't know, her mind seems to be occupied with Regina," said Snow.

"It's her first love and her first ball, what did you expect," he said with a soft smile.

"Let's just hope Regina is one of the first to arrive," said Snow. Charming held his wife close to comfort her a little amused by the whole situation.

* * *

It was later that day that the band was playing soft music and the guests were starting to arrive. Everyone came up to curtsied in front of the Royal family, some of the young men even asked Emma to dance when it was time for that. She said yes to a two out of politeness, more than anything else. She didn't even care to take notice of most names or where they were from.

She along with the other guests startled when purple smoke came from the main entrance, but nothing or no one came out of it. Even Snow seemed surprised, but a smile graced her lips, as she knew Regina was there, the smoke was a message to say she was.

In addition to the band, there was banners hanging from the roof all over the room, saying, 'Happy Birthday, Regina,' in addition to tons of balloons, Henry's idea. In the kitchen there was a huge cake with a picture of young Regina smiling on top of her old horse. Snow had also had someone paint a picture of Emma and Regina holding a bloody Henry the day after the fight. Their expressions captured perfectly from her memory. In hung on one of the walls in the throne room. On another Regina in the white dress she wore the day of the fight on her white horse, next to her Snow White in one of her old white outfits.

This very night Snow was wearing a light blue ball gown with snow crystals, Charming was in a navy blue pants, a shirt matching his wife's and a white jacket. Both wearing their crowns, his a little different from hers, but the design on them was the same. Between them sat Emma, her dress was apple red, with darker shades of red making apple patterns all around it. She was wearing a crown in white gold and diamonds, opposite her parents that wore crowns in yellow god and emeralds.

"May I have some air?" Emma asked, looking at her mother. She was starting to get more and more impatient, especially after seeing the purple smoke.

"No more than five minutes," said Snow in a warning tone. It didn't look good if Emma was not there for a long time with that many important guests arriving.

* * *

Emma nodded and got up and quickly headed for the kitchen. Once inside she looked at the birthday cake, the picture of her Regina when she was much younger. Happy and smiling on top of her horse. Snow had made it with the help of some fairies. Where was she, Regina was never late, Emma knew her that well. Maybe something had happened, maybe…

Her mind was going wild she knew. The she heard the announcer say, "Regina, Queen of Spring Valley and the midlands and her son Prince Henry."

Emma almost stormed out, making the chef and the kitchen maids look after her with confused eyes.

There she was, Regina, her Regina, standing there on the floor, her gown in a white ground color, the pattern was branches of thorns going all the way up to the breasts, where there were red roses, the same on the bottom. On her hands matching gloves going to her elbows as it was a strapless dress. She was also wearing dark eye makeup, pronouncing her eyes, making them shine like black diamonds, her lips red and her cheeks glowing almost like red fire.

It was then Emma noticed that her hair had become slightly longer, but it was put up under the royal crown she was wearing. The crown was in white gold with rubies Emma presumed. Then her eyes fell on Henry, he was wearing a white tuxedo, in the same pattern as his mother's dress, the chest piece full of roses, and the dagger in his belt and his crown was matching the one of his mother.

Emma couldn't take her eyes of her, she was simply stunning and it almost seemed like the thorns were real. Regina's eyes meet her for a short second, shining with a seldom mix or love and desire as she slowly moved forward along with young Henry.

They both curtsied in front of Snow and Charming, Emma at this point standing a little behind her mother's throne. Regina got up slowly and looked directly at Snow saying, "Thank you for your invite, we are both delighted to be here."

"The pleasure is all ours," said Snow, she nodded at the decorations adding, "Emma, Henry, they mentioned you had had no birthday's in the years that has gone by, she wanted to… we wanted to…"

Snow leaned closer so Regina was the only one to hear her whispers, as she leaned in to hug her mother, and act that was against the protocol, and that made everyone's eyes widen.

"I love you too, my little girl," Regina whispered, holding her close for second, then letting her go, as she looked at her with eyes filled with love, a tear of joy found its way down her cheek.

"Mom," Henry pulled her skirt, something he hadn't done since he was very young. Turning she saw him as the little insure boy he one had been.

"Yes, Henry?" she questioned, with a warm and motherly smile.

"You have to open your presents," he said, his eyes now shining with great excitement.

"Of course, lead the way," she said and let herself be dragged to a table close by.

Regina took up a present signed Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, only to find that it contained a pink baby body with an apple on and a rattle to match. Regina still overwhelmed by the fact that everyone from Storybrook had somehow managed to migrate over, turned to him with a blushing face, saying, "But I'm not… I haven't even…."

"It will be a girl, dearie," said Rumpelstiltskin, making Regina blush even more.

"Regina?" Emma questioned confused, wondering what Rumple was talking about.

"We'll be right back," said Regina and dragged Emma out of view from the rest of the party.

"You'll better have a good explanation, cause if you slept with him…" Emma's voice was shivering from being upset.

"Of course not, I would never sleep with him, he's too old and not my type. You do of course remember that I went out of town a little while back, I didn't go to check out something for school, but to have artificial insemination. I didn't tell you because I was terrified to lose it. I let it go by trying not to think about it, having some minor discomfort in the mornings. As you make have noticed I've been careful when it comes to making love that is why. I was late today as I took a pregnancy test prior to coming here, the result was to be my present if…" she said.

"And?" said Emma, looking at her in mere surprise.

"Yes," said Regina, adding, "Rumple only knows from his gift of foreseeing the future.

"Oh my God, Regina," Emma exclaimed, throwing herself at her, kissing her. Emma pushed her against the wall as she kept on kissing her. As Regina backed away panting, Emma leaned her head against her shoulder, whispering, "We're getting a girl."

"Yes, so now I'll have two girls and a boy," said Regina with a smile.

"May I ask about the donor?" said Emma.

"Mid-thirties, hair and eyes like you, cop and very smart," Regina summed up.

"Why did you pick him of all the candidates?" Emma wanted to know.

"I picked the one that seemed to look the most like you, so our child would seem like a mixture between us," Regina answered, which was true.

"Have you any idea how deeply I do love you," said Emma, her lips crashing onto those of the brunette's, locking onto them, not wanting to let her go.

Regina let out a small moan as Emma started tonguing her lightly, before the blonde's lips went for her neck.

"Please stop, this is not the time or the place," Regina whispered, panting ever so lightly.

Emma stopped to look at her, nuzzling her cheek, leaning against it, whispering, "You're right, we need to go back, just save me a dance or more lather," said Emma, kissing her lightly, as they slowly walked back so Regina could unwrap the last of her presents.

* * *

It was later that very same night that Emma was dancing with a prince her own age from the neighbor county. He smiled at her and said, "Some party right?"

"Yeah," said Emma and smiled back. So far they had opened presents, had dinner, then the cake, and now there was dancing.

"I still don't get why she and her son would come back after what happened last," he said, shaking his head.

"You approved of the fact they were trying to kill her and her son?" Emma wanted to know.

"In a way I would say she deserved it, after hurting so many," he said, turning her around, and spinning her back in.

"What about her?" Emma asked, struggling to stay calm.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"She suffered a terrible loss, that and a tyrannical mother," said Emma.

"That may be, but still…" said the prince, wondering why Emma was defending her at all.

"I suppose you are right in a way, but no matter what you should think she is not who she once was," said Emma, glancing over at Regina that was dancing with some lord. She couldn't help but to feel a sting of jealousy when she saw a smile appear on Regina's lips and a sudden blush spread across her cheeks.

"Who is he?" Emma asked the prince, nodding at the dancing couple. After all she had only met most at the ball once and didn't remember all yet. The prince turned to look and said, "That there is Lord Peter, he used to be married with a Princess, but she died, he still have her estate and her money, but the title he does no longer have. Not sure why."

"I see, how old is he?" Emma wanted to know.

"Between thirty or forty somewhere," he answered, twirling her again, then asking, "What about you Princess, seeing anyone?"

"I… kind off," Emma said, turning to face him, blushing.

"Is he here, I couldn't see anyone next to you by the throne or does your parents not approve of the match?" he asked, with a frown.

"Father less than mother," said Emma, not sharing if her love was there or not.

"I see, so it would be a bad idea if I tried to kiss you," he said.

"It would yes," she said, blushing, thinking it would be in any case.

"Well I thank you for the dance, princess," he said, kissing her hand, then her cheek and left the floor. In the corner or her eye she could see Regina look at her, not approving of what he had just done, even if out of politeness.

* * *

The Queen quickly excused herself from her partner, only to be caught by another one. She looked into his blue eyes, swallowing hard as he said, "Are you enjoying your birthday so far?"

"I am, yes, and you are?" she asked, she knew she had seen those eyes somewhere before.

"I'm the son of Cinderella and I take it you know father," he answered.

"Ahhh, yes, you're Maximus, you were just a young boy when I saw you last," she said and smiled at him. He had his mother's eyes, and that was where she had seen them before.

"Call me Max, so can I invite you outside, it's rather hot here, or maybe a drink at the bar?" he asked polite.

"I'll take you up on the second offer, I don't feel like leaving the ball room for too long," she said polite, as she was rather thirsty.

He led her off the dance floor and towards the bar area, where they leaned on the counter so they could order drinks, apple juice for her and a beer for him. She finished it quicker than planned and ordered another one. He looked at her with a frown saying, "No alcohol?"

"In other circumstances I might, but not tonight," she said, looking out over the crowded dance floor, seeing Emma converse with someone her own age. Suddenly she was feeling very old. They seemed to be talking about a bunch of guys by the looks of it.

"I need some air, will you excuse me," said Regina as she ordered another drink and walked out on the balcony, hearing the singer in the band singing, "This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you."

She for sure was wonder-struck by Emma; her dress seemed to be designed as a declaration of love to her. And there they both were dancing with different men out of politeness instead of each other. Regina looked at the girls surrounding Emma, Alexis and Natalie, daughters of Aurora, Neo daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin, and a girl named Jane, Regina knew to be daughter of one of the lords there. All were more or less the same age. Alexis showed off a ring making the other gasp, nodding towards a man Regina took to be her fiancée. He was handsome for and most likely rich as he was there in the first place. Then Natalie pointed towards Emma's necklace, making Emma blush like crazy and the girls being out of themselves with awe. Regina wondered what she said and she continued outside to get some air.

"Are you okay?" she heard Snow White's voice moments after going out on the balcony.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said and smiled at her daughter.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Snow asked her.

"Wouldn't people judge on that?" Regina wanted to know, looking down, feeling silly for the first time in her life.

"Do you really care, she is your future wife I do presume," said Snow, frowning at her.

"That I do hope," said Regina, adding, "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"You are, after all she got that dress for you," said Snow.

"I did figure as much, are you okay with this?" Regina asked.

"As long as both are happy I am," said Snow and smiled at her.

Regina smiled back at her as she went back inside; trying to find Emma, only now she seemed gone. Emma on the other hand was searching for Regina, she had seen her go outside, but once she got there she was gone. The blonde sighed heavily going back inside, her eyes sweeping the floor, thinking, 'Regina, where are you?"

The middle-aged queen was walking through the dancing couple's seeing a lost Emma on the other side. She knew there was no point in calling to her; by the time she could make it there she would most likely be gone.

Just then when all seemed so hopeless, the female singer reached the course line of the song and sang, "Every rose has its thorn Just like every night has its dawn Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song Every rose has its thorn," the people close by saw the hopelessness in her eyes and moved aside. The ones after did the same, backed away for no reason, bending their heads in her honor as she moved pass them, all the way up to Emma, that seemed stunned by the people's action. She looked at Regina that was now inches apart from her, kneeling down in front of her, holding out her hand asking, "May I have this dance, Princess Emma."

"Yes, that you may," said Emma, motioning for her to rise up, so she could take her hand and be led out on the floor. The people seemed to be making a ring around them as Regina placed her hand one Emma's waist and took her hand in the other. Emma placed her free hand on Regina's shoulder as they moved slowly at pace with the music. The blonde coming closer and leaning her head against Regina's shoulder as she whispered, "Promise you won't dance with anyone else tonight."

"I promise, I didn't care much for the ones I saw you dancing with," Regina whispered, daring to kiss Emma's forehead ever so gently.

"I didn't care much for yours either, what was it that Peter said that made you blush?" Emma wanted to know.

"Only that he thought I was the prettiest rose he had ever seen. I said I wasn't one and he said that I was a very rare, and most beautiful one," said Regina with a short laugh.

"You are that, a very rare and beautiful rose, sure you wouldn't wish to be with one of the men over me? Emma asked.

"I'm positive, so what did you tell the man you were dancing with or the girls about the necklace?" Regina wanted to know.

"I told him I was taken, that my better half was also here, how my parents felt about it, and that he couldn't kiss me. The girls wondered who had given me the beautiful necklace. I told them it was you, that we were very much in love and expecting," Emma answered.

"You turned down a man for me," said Regina surprised.

"I would turn down a dozen, my Queen," said Emma honestly.

"As I would for you," said Regina in a very soft tone, before daring to lean in for a kiss. Emma quickly returned it not caring what anyone should happen to think about the matter. As the kiss kept going for a while Regina let out a tiny moan, backing away saying, "What do you see we retract and find a room."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," said Emma and dragged her out of view from the watching crowd and upstairs to where the rooms were. She knew it would be a long and steamy night.

* * *

It was early the next morning and young Henry was walking into the ballroom where he looked at the mess and the big Christmas tree. Never before had he seen a tree that tall, it reached all the way up to the ceiling and it was decorated all over. The only thing missing was presents underneath it.

Henry thought about the night before, it was a new setting to him, seeing his mothers dance with others after what was custom, both looking amazing in their dresses. He had watched them dance for some time, then talked to some guests and lost them. He assumed they had gone as they wanted privacy.

Looking around he wondered what to do there was no TV or electronics of any kind there, so he decided to have a walk about and look at the castle itself.

* * *

In another part of the castle Snow and Charming was waking up, both with banging heads. She sat up slowly and looked at her husband; he looked as horrible as she felt. Smiling vaguely she said, "Some ball, right?"

"You may say that, my Queen, you may say that," he agreed.

"Any idea where the happy couple ran off to?" Snow asked, as she had noticed Regina and Emma going missing during the night.

"Private quarters I assume, so we are becoming grandparents," he said, assuming as much from Rumplestiltskin's gift.

"We are," she said, quickly calculating that was the reason as to why Regina needed a second opinion from a doctor earlier.

"So your grandson or daughter will also become your stepbrother or sister?" he asked, trying to figure it all out.

"I assume so if they do marry," she said.

"You don't think they will, if they are serious enough to get a child together," he said, slowly getting up and walking to the closet to get dressed.

"I have a feeling they will, but I am not sure when," she answered him, getting up as well. Slowly making her way to her closet saying, "We should go down, Henry is most likely up and curious about his presents. Not to mention the guests that stay should be offered breakfast"

"I know, do you want more children?" he asked her, now that things really seemed safe, there wouldn't be anything wrong in getting more.

"No, one difficult daughter is more than enough," she said with a small laugh, slowly leaving the room, most likely to get to the bathroom and freshen up before going downstairs.

* * *

"Gina, are you awake?" Emma asked, they were spooning and she was resting her head against Regina's naked shoulder.

"Mmm," Regina answered, she had only just waked so her eyes were still closed.

"How did you like your birthday?" Emma wanted to know.

"Best birthday I ever had, thank you for doing that for me," said Regina with a yawn, the two ladies had continued the celebration until early morning.

"You are more than welcome, I never got to give you my gifts though," said Emma, gently kissing her shoulder.

"I though the gifts was the party and what happened later on, you are really good a pleasing me," said the older woman with a sigh of satisfaction.

The younger chuckled as she said, "I should hope so, but I got you something as well, after all it was your birthday, and it's Christmas also."

"True, meaning maybe we should go downstairs before Henry search the whole castle for his reaming gifts," said Regina, slowly siting up, stretching a bit then getting out of bed.

"What did you get him?" Emma wanted to know.

"You'll see," said Regina and smiled at her, taking a red dress out of her suitcase and putting it on. Rumoring around she found a red silk band and tied some of her hair with it. She put on a pair of leather boots in the shade of black, before she slowly tended to her makeup.

"A red ribbon really?" Emma said with a frown, looking at her.

"It's Christmas, would you get dressed so we can go down and open our presents," said Regina with a shrug, slowly walking over to the door. Emma got out of bed and put on a black pair of pants and red top, no shoes for a change, then she followed Regina.

* * *

Later that day that Emma and Regina sat snuggled up in the couch, Regina's eyes were almost closed as she was starting to feel tired from all the excitement. The pregnancy was slowly starting to take it tools on her. Emma bent to kiss the top of her head very gently, as she was watching Henry and Charming have a sword fight, with the new sword Regina had given Henry.

Snow was halfway reading in a new book, given her by Emma, halfway looking at her husband and grandson. She was glad the ball had been such a huge success and that the servants had cleaned up most of the mess. Glad everyone seemed to be so at peace. She looked over at her mother; she was now sleeping peacefully, in her ears was earrings given her by Emma matching the necklace, with diamonds. Snow would never ask how she could afford it, nor the pair of black leather gloves, or the new book set. She only knew she wasn't going to ask as they both seemed so very happy. Snow smiled as she turned another page, thinking that sometimes life was just wonderful.

Emma looked at her mother wondering what she was thinking, knowing she wouldn't as, right now she had enough with watching over her sleeping queen and their son. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as she thought, 'So this is what it is to be happy." She concluded that she was and right now she would just enjoy that on this perfect December day. Outside it was snowing making it as beautiful outside as it was inside.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feeback is always more than appreciated :o) I hope you all have a merry Christmas :o)


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's Note: _**Considering Regina has been around for a long time, I find it odd if she had never been ill, so I wanted to do a chapter about just that.**  
**

* * *

**Crappy New Year**

Regina groaned as she sank back down in the bed, too ill and too tired to even considering getting up. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton and her ears was hurting due to pressure. She had felt it the morning after they came back, but mildly. Now four days later she was sure she was having a high fever and she was not getting better by New year's which was the next evening.

"Emma," she whimpered, feeling so very defeated for not managing on her own. This time however her love was at work and she was alone in the house. It was only for a few short hours, as Emma needed to fix a few things at the office before the New Year started, but still… The blonde had left her a note saying that she looked so beautiful sleeping that she didn't want to wake her, but she would be back before she knew it, that's how Regina knew.

Sighing, she slowly managed to get up and walked towards the bathroom, looking in the mirror she saw only what she already knew, she looked like crap.

"Mom!" she heard Henry yell from downstairs.

"Yes!" she called back, hearing no reply as she combed her hair just a little, before making her way downstairs very, very slowly. She walked into the kitchen, only wearing her pajamas, for a change, something that almost never happened. Her feet were even bare.

"What is it?" she asked Henry, he was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen, over the island, and he seemed puzzled.

Henry looked as his mother standing there in a red pajamas with reindeer's on, no makeup, her hair a little messy spite the fact that she had just combed it, her eyes seemed glassy, her skin tone rather pale, not to mention her tone of voice was much thicker than usual. You didn't need to be a doctor to see or sense that she was really ill.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked, of course he had noticed she had been turning sicker over the last couple of days, but whatever she had should have turned, so she would have become better by now. It wasn't like her to stay ill for a longer period of time. In fact she hadn't been ill for years; last he remembered was when she caught a heavy stomach flu right after he had it. That had been when he was around five.

"No Henry, I'm not, so what was it you needed?" she asked, her tone sounded bothered.

"It's….it's not important, just go back in bed. I'll bring you something hot to drink in a moment," he said and smiled at her.

She always made that for him, when he felt bad, so it wouldn't hurt to make something in return. She nodded and slowly made her way back up, where she flopped down on the bed. Dragging the covers over her head, hiding under them, curling up like a little hedgehog, made her feel just a bit better.

* * *

Henry on the other hand went into one of the kitchen closets and started to look for a pot so he could heat the milk, he slowly mixed it with sugar and chocolate powder, until he had managed to make one cup of steaming hot chocolate. He carefully carried I upstairs not to spill. Once inside he walked over to her bed, and put the cup down on her nightstand, then he patted on the cover carefully. Slowly she appeared and sat up. He took the cup from the nightstand, handed it to her and said, "Here you go, it will make you feel better."

She gave him a vague smile saying, "Thank you, my little prince, I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome, would it be okay if I went downtown?" he asked polite.

She took a sip from the cup, realizing it was really good, before answering, "If you are not gone too long, I don't like the thought of you wandering alone on your own."

"I won't, just want to see Emma about something," he said.

"Well okay," she said with a sigh. He beamed at her, then bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek, before leaving her to herself. Regina drank the rest of her coffee before she curled up in her bed, figuring it was better to rest than anything else, then maybe just maybe she would feel a bit beer the very same night. Sniffling a bit, she closed her eyes falling back to sleep.

* * *

Downtown young Henry would be going into the grocery store, looking through the self of magazines, grasping one he knew his mother was usually reading, and a pack of cough drops before he went to pay.

"I didn't know you read stuff like this," the man behind the counter said, a bit surprised by his magazine choice.

"It's for mom," said Henry, without him asking further.

Looking at the cough drops he nodded sympathetically, before he went out back out to find a pack of painkillers and a candy bar, he knew it to be Regina's favorite. Packing it in a bag he said, "Tell her to feel better, maybe we'll see her at the big town party for the fireworks later."

"Thank you, I'll pay you back later," said Henry.

"There is really no need," he said and smiled at the young boy. Henry gave him a smile and headed back out in the cold. Slowly he got on his bike and headed over to the Sheriff's office. Once inside he ran up the stairs and found Emma, she was looking at something at the computer it would seem. Coming closer he found it was a page over different kinds of ring and asked, "Engagement ring?"

Startling she turned to face him saying, "I didn't mean for you to see that."

"But it was, wasn't it?" he demanded to know.

"Don't poke your nose in things that is none of your business," she said in a sharp tone.

"Now you are sounding like mom, and if you are thinking about proposing it will be my business," he said.

"If I do it's up to me when and what kind of ring I buy, what are you doing here in the first place?" she asked, thinking he was supposed to be home with Regina.

"I bought something to cheer mom up and help her maybe get better for tonight, she's really not good," he said honestly.

"She seemed a bit better last night," said Emma, then again Regina most likely could fake that if it wasn't so.

"Well she isn't, I think she may have a fever even, I sent her back to bed," he told her.

"Lord, I have to get back to her," Emma and almost run down the stairs, Henry of course would follow shortly after. He figured he could get a hike with her back to the houses so he ran after her.

* * *

Regina could of course hear both her son and lover enter the house not long after. She had sometime after Henry left managed to drag herself out of bed and to the bathroom to try to shower and freshen up a bit. The of course while getting undressed the middle-aged woman had gotten aware of the fact that her legs was starting to get hairy, so with a groan she had tended to that matter before showering. She had also considered to tend to the dark curls covering her downstairs area, but as she wasn't up for that and knew she wouldn't be up for any sexual activities later she left that be.

Drying her hair and body, she looked in the mirror, seeing her pale, now drawn face, her still firm breasts and her still perfect abs. It wouldn't last for long though, soon the baby would start to grow. A hand stroking over her belly in a very gentle way.

'A girl,' Rumple had said meaning it most likely would be. A tiny little version of herself, like she had always dreamed of. A smile appeared on her red lips as she in her silent mind pictured her young one.

"Regina!" Emma's voice drew her from her daydream and back to reality.

"In here!" she called, although not as loud as she usually would, her voice was at the moment too weak. She saw no hurry in covering up her body, after all Emma had seen it a dozen times before and knew all that was to know about it, down to the tiniest little scar.

She heard the door being opened and turned to face the blonde that was looking at her with worried eyes. She took a moment to catch her breath before addressing her saying, "How are you feeling, Gina?"

"A little better, but I'm not sure I'm up for seeing the firework on the square tonight," said Regina honestly.

"That's okay we can see it from here if I'm sure," said Emma in a soft tone, coming over to put her hands around from behind, leaning her head against Regina's shoulder.

"You can go if you want to, I mean I'm not going to be that much company in any case," said Regina with a heavy sigh. She knew that even if she did feel a little bit better she still would have to go back in bed to rest. Most likely she would fall asleep.

"No I don't wish to leave without you so if you're not feeling up for it I'll stay here with you," said Emma in a soft tone.

"Please go, don't waste your time on me when I'll most likely will be sleeping anyways," said Regina with a heavy sigh, slowly breaking free from her lover's safe arms so she could walk towards the bedroom. Not caring she was still naked, she opened the door too her room and heard a gasp from Henry.

Of course he had seen her half naked on more than one occasion, but this was the first time he saw her fully naked. He turned away so she could get some clothes on in a hurry, while Emma smiled a little amused. Regina shot her a glare.

As he turned back, he found her to be under the covers, Emma sitting by her side. He walked over, handed her the bag and said, "I… I thought this would make you feel better."

"Awww, Henry," she said as she looked through the content, pulling up the magazine.

"It was nothing, I'll be in my room reading if you need me," he said and gave her another peck on the cheek before going out. Emma was about to say something, but Regina said, "Not a word."

She browsed through the magazine, but in the end found it to tiresome, so she were to curl up in bed and let it be. She put it aside and curled up under the cover with a sigh of frustration. Emma pulled closer and held her thigh, not saying anything, but stroking her until Regina and then later she fell asleep.

* * *

It was dark when Emma again woke up it was completely dark in their room, except Regina's radio alarm clock that was showing the time in green digits. 11.45 PM to be more correct. The blonde sighed as she looked on her beloved that was sleeping peacefully, not seeming to have a worry in the world. Emma looked at the time wondering if she could make it downtown and see the fireworks and back without Regina wakening. It should be possible, after all Regina could be a deep sleeper, she probably wouldn't even notice.

Emma slowly and very quietly got out and walked out of the room. Checking on Henry she would find he wasn't anywhere in the house, calling his cell, she would find him to be with Red and Granny waiting for the fireworks. Emma wasn't too happy for him to be sneaking out without letting her and Regina know, so she hurried downtown. This time mostly to get him home than to watch the fireworks. He would so get a lecture for this.

* * *

Bang after bang lightening up the night sky woke Regina up and back to reality. She looked at the radio alarm, a couple of minutes after midnight. It was the she realized Emma was not there or anywhere in the house she assumed as it was too quiet.

A tear ran down her cheek for her lover to actually having left her. She had told her to, but still. She slowly got up and walked to sit by her usual spot in the window and look out. Seeing fireworks color the sky as they always did once a year. A sad smile appeared on her lips, wishing she was down there instead of home in her pajamas. She couldn't even have a glass of wine or champagne to celebrate.

More tears followed the first as she whispered, "Crappy new year, Regina."

Just then heard her front door being opened and Emma said, "You are going right to bed, and don't forget you are grounded for at least a week for sneaking out."

"But maaaa," Henry complained.

"Go…now!" she heard Emma's voice and Henry stumping up the stairs, before the door to is room got slammed shut. She heard the door do the wardrobe in the hallways open and close, most likely Emma was taking off her jacket. Then her footsteps up the stairs, meaning she still had her boots on. Regina turned to face the door when she got in, seeing her holding a bag.

"I'm so sorry, he ran out and I had to bring him back, I never meant to leave you, my Queen," Emma spoke, seeing Regina's tearful eyes.

"I thought you had left me," Regina whispered.

Emma sat down and put her arms around the over emotional woman to comfort and reassure her. Regina hid in her shoulder as she heard Emma whispered, "Happy new year, Regina."

"Happy new year, Princess," Regina whispered back, leaning back to kiss her. As she backed away, she looked at the bag on the floor, asking, "What is in it?"

"Coke and chips as you can't drink, I won't either. I thought coke would make you feel better," said Emma in a soft tone.

"Aren't you the sweetest," said Regina, taking up the bottle and found two glasses in the bathroom so she could pour the coke into them. As they cheered and continued to watch the fireworks Regina smiled at Emma, glad she had thought wrong about her and that she had gotten back to her. Maybe it wasn't such a crappy new year after all, even if she still was a bit under the weather. At least having Emma there helped a great deal and as she snuggled close talking about everything and nothing she figured it was the best new year's celebration she had had in her entire life.

* * *

Thank you for reading :o) Happy New Year to you all :o)


	20. Chapter 20

**_Author's Note: _**I figured I would try to shed some light on Snow's mother as that has not been much mentioned in Fairytale or the Snow. Also the start of this chapter was a request.**_  
_**

**_Warning: _**Sex read at own risk** _  
_**

* * *

**_The truth about the past_**

"Mmm, get inside me," Regina whispered under a serious of pants, feeling the strap-on Emma was wearing along her lower back. The blonde let out a small laugh as she kissed Regina's neck area roughly, and pushed up the skirt of her dress to get inside her.

Letting her hand push down her underwear and feel to not let a hand go down and feel her black underwear. She was soaking wet and Emma could easily slide two fingers into her so she was more than ready.

"Ready?" Emma whispered just to be sure, leading the tip of the dildo towards her opening. Regina panted, nodding, her hands and arms being pushed up against the wall she was leaning on. The blonde made sure to mark her neck, kissing it and, her arms going to her front, squeezing her breasts, pushing the full length of the dildo inside her. Regina gasped by the fact it had gone faster than she planned, before a moan escaped her lips. She wanted more Emma knew. She worked her way in and out slow than faster by encouragement of her beloved. Regina's arms going behind to pull her closer. One of Emma's hands breaking fee from her breast and going down to stimulate her clit. The brunette was shivering, panting hard, and moaning out, on the verge of ecstasy, just as the door was being opened. She didn't care she panted for Emma to go on; the need to go over the edge was higher than stopping for whomever came inside. The blonde clearly hadn't noticed as she did just that, a couple of more trusts and rubs causing her queen to go over the edge, screaming out loud and shaking against the wall.

Just then Emma heard her mother's voice hiss, "Emma!", joined by another female voice saying, "What the hell?"

Emma slowly retracted, and pulled Regina's skirt down, before something hiding the dildo in her pants turning to her mother and saying, "If I want to fuck my woman, I do so when and where I please."

"This is not the way to behave for a future queen," Snow said in a sharp tone, motioning for the other woman to wait in the living room area.

"When are you getting it in your head, mother I don't wish to become a queen, I'm not like you," Emma snapped. A small smile spread over Regina's lips by this comment.

"Don't you dare smile at this, you bewitched my daughter, I tried to be supportive of this, but you had to take it too far. You and your ways, she should have married a prince, but no, you whisper sweet nothings in her ear, you are twice as old as her, what happens when you die and she's left to take care of your children alone," Snow snapped at Regina, she was shaking with fury.

"My children, my children! Who feed you and clothed you when you lost your mother, oh yes, I believe that was I, I did the same for her son, so don't come lecturing me about motherhood when you both abandoned your children at a young age. That is something I would never do. I am going to marry her and give them something safe, I love her, you made sure my first love died, will you be as foolish as to take away my second?" Regina challenged her.

Snow stood there looking at her in shock, as did her guest that was now looking at Snow, rather than Regina for an explanation, saying, "Snow is what she is saying true?"

"She is right, she is right…" Snow sounded defeated, it was she had gotten a hard punch to her stomach and all air had been sucked from her. How could she even argue against and why was she in the first place. She hadn't felt she had any objections until she had seen them…like that in her castle. He daughter fucking the woman she saw as her mother in her castle. And they weren't engaged yet, even if the child growing inside Regina's belly was a proof of their love. No promises had been made on either party.

"She could do a lot worse than me," said Regina, throwing her head in a dignified manor as walked up the stairs. Emma looked at her mother saying, "She is right."

"I know that, little one," said Snow in a softer tone.

"I'm wondering about something thought," said Emma as she had been thinking about it for some time.

"I'm listening," said Snow, motioning for her friend to wait in the next room. She quickly removed herself.

"As you know, we are four months pregnant and I would as any other lover like to propose to the mother of my children. You helped me with the necklace, is there a goldsmith her that makes special rings as I can't find on at home or maybe a family heirloom," Emma asked her mother.

Snow didn't know what to say, mostly because when she got a daughter, she had never foreseen this happening. Of course she had one heirloom for such an occasion. The wedding band her father had given her mother. Something that was very precious to her, and one of the last tings that her mother had left her. She looked at her daughter, standing there looking at her with pleading eyes, wanting her help, and she knew she couldn't let her down. She sighed before saying, "Wait here."

Emma nodded as her mother walked upstairs, most likely to one of her private quarters, before she came down and handed Emma a small box, saying, "This belonged to my mother."

Emma opened it to see a golden ring, holding a red heart, Emma took it to be a ruby. The ring itself seemed to be two bands in twirled gold. The blonde let a finger stroke over it, whispering, "It's perfect, you are sure about this?"

"Yes, show would have wanted you to have this, wanted you to be happy, if she makes you that or so it seems…. I'll give it a rest," she said.

"We'll try to be more discreet," said Emma, then she came to think about something and asked," "Your mother, how did she die?"

"I don't remember all that much about her, but father said she was a beautiful, but frail woman. The fairy tales claims that she died after my birth, that is wrong, she died when I was nearing three. I can vaguely remember that she was beautiful and had a joyful laughter. She wasn't with me a lot, father said she was ill, but the servants said she was depressed. I was too young to understand the word at the time. She did write a letter to me when she knew she was dying, trying to explain. Father said her cause of death was that she got poisoned by and apple pie," Snow ended it.

"Poisoned by apple by, that sounds like Regina, but she could only have been around thirteen back then, she couldn't have…" Emma said in shock.

"She didn't, I know that for a fact. At the time I was told she only had eyes for her chores and her horse," said Snow with a deep sigh.

"But apples is her signature," said Emma.

"She always liked apples, that was why she had her apple tree moved to the palace when she wed father, she has one like it in Storybrook. Still she was not the one to poison mother, that was Cora, only I didn't put that together until much later. I'm not sure how she got into the kitchen and poison mother, but I know it was her. Regina got the name fit for a queen, and her mother stopped at nothing to have her become one," said Snow with a deep sigh.

"Does she know that?" Emma wanted to know.

"No, I never felt the need to tell her and cause more pain," said Snow, Emma nodded. The blonde didn't know why, but by instinct she wrapped her arms around the other woman and held on to her, whispering, "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's okay, I know for a fact Regina killed father, but I have learned to live with it," said Snow, letting her daughter go.

"I know his name was Leopold, what was hers?" Emma wanted to know.

"Her name was Mary Margaret," the other woman said with a heavy sigh.

"Like you," Emma said surprised, and Snow nodded, as Charming came into the room. He looked at his wife and daughter, before asking, "Is everything okay?"

"We're fine, I better go upstairs," Emma said and headed in direction of the stairwell, as she slowly walked up, Charming turned to Snow and asked, "Is it just me or did it look like she had a dick in those pants."

"Trust me, you don't even want to know," said Snow, shaking her head as she walked in to join her friend. Charming just shook his head, before following his wife.

* * *

Regina was sitting on Emma's bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, a hand placed on her growing belly, stroking it gently. She was starting to show, but the little one had yet to start moving. It was too early she assumed, as the doctor had said that everything was fine when they had been to an examination a couple of days before. They had seen on the ultrasound how she was growing and Regina had started to weep of joy. Emma had found it cute.

Snow's words was sinking in, they had hurt. She knew her daughter was only looking out for her own, but she would never desert Emma or any of their children, she hadn't even deserted Henry, if you didn't come to Fairytale land the first time to find Emma and bring her back. She was a good mother and she had always put her children's needs before her own, she had tended to their every need, and unlike Snow or Emma for that matter she would never give away one of her own. No matter how difficult things would get.

Sure she had her fair share of fights with them, but who hadn't. Stroking over her belly she whispered in a sad tone, "I would never leave you behind or hurt you."

"You mean like you hurt mother and father with the curse?" Emma asked from the doorway, making Regina sob even harder. Emma quickly regretted her words, and went over to put her arms around her holding her close, whispering, "Easy, easy, I know your reasoning."

"They hurt me first," she managed to get out between her heavy sobs, shivering lightly in the process.

"Easy, my queen," Emma said, continuing to stroke her until she seemed to calm down. She looked at her, finding she was the most beautiful woman of all even in tears, wondering how much hurt she could take until it became too much when not pregnant. Right now most things seemed to bring her to tears even silly movies.

"I'm fine, just hold me," Regina whispered, leaning her head against Emma's shoulder. The blonde had no objections to this, what objections could you really have when the woman you loved was carrying your child and also seemed so devastated.

"Gina," Emma whispered in a soft tone.

"Yes," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Do you wish to rest or do you want to go home so we can be more alone?" Emma wondered.

"I would like both actually," Regina said and smiled vaguely at her.

Emma nodded, making them both removed themselves from her bed to theirs within seconds, she had gotten very good at it by now. She lay Regina down, removed her dress, it was more convenient in Fairytale land than there, before she tucked her in saying, "I'll wake you for dinner okay."

"Goodnight kiss," Regina said, looking at Emma with weak eyes. The blonde smiled vaguely, before she bent down to kiss her love, then leaving her to herself.

* * *

Emma was sitting at Granny's looking at the ring, she needed some privacy to think about how she was going to do this, when Red came over and said, "That's some ring."

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to go about it, I mean I never pictured myself proposing," Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"Well the usual is taking her to dinner and surprise her somehow," said Red and smiled at her.

"I know, I'm just afraid she'll find it stupid, that's all," said Emma, closing the box.

"She'll find it sweet, that evil queen is nuts about you," said Red in a soft tone.

"She really is isn't she," said Emma with a soft smile.

"That she is dearie, I haven't seen her that way since the ordeal with Daniel," they suddenly heard Rumple's voice from the side. Seeing him come in with Belle.

"Imagine if they could have just let him be," said Emma with a sad sigh.

"Then you wouldn't be on the way to proposing now, dearie, now would you," Rumple pointed out.

"I know, Red can you make some burgers and fries to go, please," Emma begged the other woman, she nodded and went towards the counter to put the order in.

"Well good luck," said Rumple, Belly nodded to that as they sat down in another booth.

* * *

As soon as Emma got back she heard Henry ask, "Ma, what's for dinner?"

"Burgers and fries from Granny's," said Emma and smiled at him.

"Cool, I'll set the table," he said, running towards the kitchen. As she joined him he asked, "How were Snow and James?"

"Fine just fine, they were asking about you, I think it will be a while before next visit though," said Emma honestly.

He nodded, taking the food out of the bag as Emma went to get Regina, once they were down, Regina frowned a bit over Emma's choice of food, but she didn't say anything. She sat down on her regular spot and started to eat, looking over at Henry asking, "Have you behaved or did you give Rumple and Belle trouble?"

They had been babysitting while the couple was gone. Henry blushed as he said, "I've tried at least."

"Hmmm, as long as you didn't set her library on fire," said Regina, chewing another piece of her burger.

"I would never do that," he said, giving her an offended glare.

"I hope not, how about a movie night tonight?" Regina suggested to change the subject.

"Cool, can we see the avengers?" he asked her, hopefully.

"Sure, my little prince," said Regina, not quite her kind of movie, but she knew he really liked it so she didn't mind all that much.

"Awesome," he said and suddenly started to eat a lot faster. Emma looked over at Regina with a smile, knowing that it had been a while since either had let Henry stay up late to wach any movie. Regina just rolled her dark eyes at her lover, finishing up her meal as well. Emma frowned at her, wondering where her sudden apetite had come from as she rarely at that fast. It had to be their little one.

"Why don't you clear the table and set on the movie, I'll make some popcorn in the meantime," Regina said.

"Popcorn on a weekday, you sure?" Henry said surprised.

"Mhm," she said with a nod, slowly getting up to clear her plate as well. Emma was finishing her meal as their overeager son in a hurry cleared his plate and ran into the living room to find the movie.

"Your reasoning for being a cool mother?" said Emma once he was out of hearing view, slowly getting up to clear her plate as well. Once she had done so she handed Regina a bag of popcorn from the closet above the sink.

"Well, with the whole being pregnant we haven't paid all that much attention to Henry lately so I figured why not. Plus I don't really need a reason to spoil my son every once in a while," said Regina truthfully.

"Your son," Emma said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to…" Regina was biting her bottom lip, not to start crying.

"It's okay, you were the one to raise him," Emma said in a soft tone, giving her a kiss. Regina returned it, neither one noticing Henry was peaking at them through the doorway that very second. This pregnancy was driving his mother nuts and he was starting to get a bit feed up with it. He was wondering if she was like that when she was pregnant with him.

"I think I'm going to take some chocolate as well," said Regina, reaching into the closet, opening a pack and taking a peace. Just then the microwave started to ring, and she took the popcorn and put it in a bowl, before turning to Emma saying, "Would you grab some cans of soda from the fridge?"

"Sure," said Emma and did so, for once Regina would permit to neglect glasses. She leaned to give Emma a final kiss before both walked into the living room, where Henry was waiting on the couch. She smiled at him and said, "It's Avengers time."

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	21. Chapter 21

**_Author's Note: _**I think I spent ages trying to come up with a perfect proposal and how to get Neal to ruin it for them to bring him into the story. This was the final result. Hope you all like it.**_  
_**

* * *

**_The Proposal_**

"Gina, are you coming, or we will be late for out dinner reservations," Emma yelled up the stairs, she was walking back and forth downstairs impatiently. They were going to a fancy restaurant in the neighbor town and was going to spend the night at a hotel for the very first time. It was a very special night as Emma was planning to propose, of course Regina had no clue, she was just glad Emma was taking her out. Henry would be staying with Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, after being told to behave a million time and mind his manners by a much stressed Regina. After all he had ended up breaking some plates while he was there last.

"Do I look fat in this dress?" Regina asked, standing at the top of the stairwell. She was wearing a purple and black dress that reached her feet. Very classy and very her Emma concluded, in fact it made her look great, spite the fact of her big belly. She was now five months pregnant and it was impossible to hide.

"You look absolutely breathtaking and not fat," said Emma, swallowing heart.

"Good, let me get my purse," the brunette said with a smile of satisfaction. Quickly she found a matching purse and shoes, before walking downstairs. How She was able to walk in those shoes in her state, Emma would never know.

They parked the car on the lot near the hotel and walked towards the restaurant. Regina seemed pleased by her choice. Emma walked inside to the concierge and said, "Table for two under Swan."

He frowned at her, but didn't say anything as he showed them to the table. They sat down and Emma ordered apple juice for both, her choice.

"So are you going to tell me why you brought me here?" Regina asked, she was absolutely glowing.

"I wanted to take you out on a nice place than what we have, away from everyone," said Emma honestly.

"Any reason to that?" Regina asked, she seemed curious.

"No other than I wanted to treat my beloved," said Emma and smiled at her. Regina blushed mildly as Emma let a hand rest on top of hers.

"Well then I would have to say thank you, it is a really nice gesture," said Regina and smiled back.

"You are welcome, my queen, you deserve only the best, so ready to order?" Emma asked her, her eyes were shining.

"You always say the sweetest things and I am," said Regina and smiled at her. Emma did a sign a he waiter that quickly came to take their order. Emma couldn't help herself not being able to take her eyes of Regina while they ate. She didn't seem to mind a bit as they were having a low key conversation throughout the meal.

Once they were done and Emma had paid the bill they decided to take a walk around town as it was a warm night, spite the fact it was only in the middle of April. Emma's hand was around her beloved's waist as they were walking around the sidewalk and looking at the widows in the shops that were closed. As they continued to walk they came pass a bar, but neither wanted to go inside so the continued.

Then out of nowhere Emma seemed to loose balance and fell to the wrong. A worried Regina bent down and asked, "What happened, are you okay?"

"I tripped in my own legs, and I'm fine, just clumsy accident," said Emma, who now was kneeling before her, she reached in her pocket for a box, opening it, and holding up the ring, saying, "Now is as good time as any as I'm already on my knees. I wanted to do this for a long time, but I couldn't find how to or the right words, but Regina Mills, my evil queen, will you marry me?"

Regina's jaw dropped in surprise, tears of happiness running down her cheek as she whispered, "Yes, yes I will, of course I will."

Emma smiled at her, carefully treading the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit. But just as she was about to get up, just as all was so perfect she heard a two familiar voice say, "Emma Swan, is that you, and you're proposing to a woman, I'll be darned."

The blond gasp, this couldn't be, yet she knew it was Neal. The reason as to why she had ended up alone in jail, way back in the days, the man she had loved with all her heart. Emma got up, and turned to look at him saying, "You… what are you doing here?"

"I was just at the pub, then one my way home and I saw the two of you," said Neal.

"You should have walked pass us," Emma said annoyed. How dared he even speak to her after what she did?

"Emma?" Regina questioned, wondering who this man was.

"Neal, Henry's father," said Emma with a heavy sigh, making Regina's eyes widen.

"Henry, who is Henry?" asked Neal confused.

"Henry is the young boy I gave birth to a long time ago. I found I was pregnant when I was in jail, thanks to you, you asshole. This is the woman that raised him," Emma said, nodding towards her beloved, which was still in shock.

"Pleasure I'm sure. So it never occurred to tell me I have a son?" Neal asked her.

"Why should I, you left me and I never heard from you again," Emma was struggling with her tears now. Regina of course noticed by the tone of her voice and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I had no other choice, this August dude came out of nowhere, saying something about an evil queen and a curse, and he told me to stay away until it was broken. I shouldn't distract the savior. He mailed me though, but time had flown, and I couldn't get myself to find you after what I did. I never felt so horrible," he said.

"You had plenty, you could have mailed or not listened to him," Emma snapped.

Neal was about to say something when Regina after she felt she heard enough stepped in and say, "Please just go, you have caused her enough pain already, can't you see that?"

"But my son?" Neal wanted to know.

"He is not now nor will he ever be your son, I don't want a coward like you near him. Or my future wife for that matter," Regina said, her voice was trembling with anger.

"But…" he started again, but Regina made a hand movement making him fly across the street and hit his back hard against his wall. She walked over and said, "Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," he groaned, slowly getting up, saying, "Let me guess you are the evil queen."

"That is me, and I will protect all I love, so you better stay away, take this as a warning," she said and walked back to Emma that stood waiting for her. She gave Regina a kiss and whispered, "My hero."

"You are welcome, I hope I won't have to see him again," said Regina with a sigh.

"As do I, shall we go back to the hotel where we can be alone," Emma asked her. Regina nodded, giving her another kiss, but longer and deeper to Neal's dismay. With that they left him.

* * *

Later that night Emma was resting her head against Regina's naked belly, caressing it gently with her hands and lips. Regina let out a moan every once and again, her hand caressing through Emma's blonde curls.

"I love you so very much," Emma whispered, kissing her belly again, lazily looking up at her. She was lying with her eyes closed now, just half awake Emma knew. She had made love to her earlier, making her reach her edge twice.

"Mmm," was the only answer she got at that point. She felt Regina's hand slowly staying still in her hair. Emma smiled at her, she was just so beautiful. Reaching for her cellphone on the nightstand she was to take a picture of her queen without much objections.

Then her mind went towards the meeting with Neal earlier on. What was it he had said about August had told her to stay away. What had happened if he didn't? Would they still have been together, would Neal have raised Henry with her when she got out. She shook it off, looking at the sleeping woman next to her, the mother of her children.

The ship with herself and Neal had long sailed, he had caused her so much anger, so much pain, no matter the reason he had stayed away, he still had. If he really wanted he wouldn't have cared about August and found a way to get to her, only he hadn't. That was his choice and Emma wouldn't ruin more of her time with Regina thinking about what could have been, she was more than happy with what she had.

* * *

It was late night that Regina woke from her sweet slumber, Emma was sleeping peacefully next to her, on her back, a hand over Regina another hand right out on the other side. She tended to move a lot in her sleep, whereas the brunette usually stayed in one or two position, her belly growing bigger usually on her back.

"I love you," Regina whispered, barely audible in the darkness. A smile graced her lips; she was happy, truly happy. Her heart was beating with love for the woman sleeping next to her, the woman that earlier that night had asked her to marry her. It was perfect oh so perfect.

Then her thoughts went to Neal, the man that had hurt her beloved so many years back, the man had helped create the son she held so dear. The man she hoped she would never see again in her whole life. She never asked Emma about him, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know after what she heard earlier.

Regina startled when she suddenly without warning felt a movement inside her, a tiny one but still. Her smile grew bigger as she whispered, "Emma, wake up, wake up."

"What, what's the matter?" asked, opening her eyes tiredly.

"She moved, the baby, she moved," Regina said excitedly.

"Are you sure," said Emma sitting up, resting her head against the belly, knowing it was too soon for her to feel even if it was a fact.

Regina giggled happily, feeling another movement deep within, whispering, "Yes, I'm sure, she's really alive in there."

"I know she is," Emma said going to give her a soft kiss, Regina quickly returned and deepened it.

"Do you want me to…?" Emma said, wiggling her brows.

"No right now, but thank you for the offer, we should wake up early so we can go home and tell Henry," said Regina and smiled at Emma. Emma nodded to agree.

Soon two very happy women wound be sound asleep, only to wake up the next morning to start on the drive home, talking excitedly about their daughter's first moves. Sadly too busy and excited to notice a blue Alfa Romeo 159 following them.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	22. Chapter 22

**_Author's Note: _**Snow White is probably one of the stories I like the most, why it keeps coming back, that and for reason young Henry mention below. This has based in the version by the brother's Grimm, with some small changes to go with the OUAT story. Also this is an in between chapter that was no originally planned, but I do hope you like it still.**_  
_**

* * *

**_The story of Snow White and a stranger coming to town_**

Regina and Emma parked their car outside Rumpelstiltskin's house and walked up to the front door where they knocked. Both still smiling, so very happy about the night before.

Belle opened and said, "Please come in."

They did and Regina asked, "So how did everything go, did he behave this time?"

"He helped me make dinner and set the table. And then we played a board game, I won first round he second, Rumple lost it was fun. Then we watched a movie, Spiderman, quite entertaining, we are going to see the rest sometime later, he said he could bring it when we babysat next. Not that he thinks she need it, he's a big boy he claims," said Belle with a soft laugh.

"That may be, but even if he's nearing eleven I'm not letting him stay alone in that big house," said Regina and smiled at her.

"So how was the getaway?" Ruby asked them.

"Wonderful, we are now officially engaged," said Regina and showed Belle her finger.

"Oh my Gosh, that's wonderful, Rumple you have to see this," Belle yelled making Rumple appear to see that ring saying, "It is stunning your highness, it's ironic that another queen once wore the exact same ring."

"What is he talking about?" Regina looked at Emma with confused eyes.

"I wanted a special ring for you, so I asked mother for an heirloom, it is he dearest she owns after her mother. She was to give it to me when it came time for my wedding, her mother would have wanted that, so now it belongs to you," said Emma, looking down, thinking maybe she didn't want it now.

"It belonged to Mary," Regina said and let a finger stroke over it. Of course she knew the name of his husband's first wife. She even knew what she looked like due to some old paintings at the castle. She never asked to remove them, but in time her husband did and exchanged them with paintings of her. She did look a lot like her daughter, but she did seem sad in a lot of the paintings. Even in the ones next to Leopold, making Regina think that wasn't a happy marriage. And here Emma was giving her a ring, that she had gotten from her mother, no doubt Snow's most cherished position.

"Yes," Emma whispered, starting to feel it had been a bad idea to give her the ring. Regina turned to face Emma, embracing her, leaning my head against her shoulder, whispering, "It's even more perfect than I ever imagined, like you."

Rumpelstiltskin let his arm slip around Belle's slender waits whispering, "Have you ever seen anything so perfect, who would have thought Regina to be the one to wear Mary Maragret's ring."

"And who would have thought you getting all mushy about it," she teased him.

As Regina leaned in to kiss Emma, the moment was broken by a loud bang and a scream from Henry, coming from the room next to where they were standing.

"I swear if your son…"Rumple started, glaring at Regina as she hurried into the room along with them, seeing Henry under a bookshelf, books lying everywhere.

"Mommy," he whispered, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Henry, what happened?" Belle and Regina's voice sounded in unison, as Rumple and Emma bent down to lift the bookshelf of him.

"I wanted to get one of the books higher up, so I had to climb and the shelf fell over," he explained, trying to get out.

"Henry, why didn't you call for us, I would gladly have taken it down for you said Belle in a soft tone.

"I didn't want to disturb, I'm sorry Belle, I'll pay if anything is broken," he said as Emma and Rumple finally managed to get the bookshelf up fully. He ran over and hugged his mother, before looking at Belle with sad eyes.

"I'm sure it's fine, just help me put them back in the shelf," she said. He nodded and started on the task as his mother asked, "Which book was it you so badly wanted to have?"

"The brothers Grimm collection, I wanted to read the story about Snow White, it's so long since you told or read it to me, and I really like it," he said, blushing.

"Why do you like it so much?" his mother asked, feeling her heart getting bigger by him saying so. Truth to be told she had read it for him so many times over the years that she had lost track on how many.

"Because it is the only Fairytale you are in, if you don't count the big book," he said, blushing even more.

"He really does love you, Majesty," said Rumple, as Regina in a concerned tone asked, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'll get bruises, but I'm good. Will you tell the story while we put these books back," he asked, looking at her with pleading eyes. Truth to be told there was a whole bunch of books so it would take quite some time.

"Your Majesty, may I come with a suggestion?" Rumple interrupted.

"I'm listening," she said and Henry nodded.

"Why don't we all help with telling the story, as you were not there before you married Leopold, at least not before you married Snow," he said.

"Alright," she said, picking up some books and placed them in a shelf almost at the top.

"I'll start," he said, looking at Belle that nodded.

"Once upon a time, as a beautiful queen sat sewing by her window during a winter storm, she pricks her finger on her needed and three drops of blood falls down on the snow that has fallen on her ebony window frame. As she looks at the blood in the snow, she says to herself, "Oh how I wish that I had a daughter that was white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as the wood of the window frame." Soon after that the queen gave birth to a baby girl, her skin white as snow, her lips red as blood and with hair black as ebony. They named her Snow White, and soon after this the queen died."

"May I continue as mother told the story a bit differently," said Emma, making the others look at her, and Rumple made a hand gesture.

"Snow White grew up to be a happy child, she was her mother's joy and her father's pride, but before her daughter's third birthday the queen would fall ill and die. In fact the fair queen had been low even before the birth, but she had somehow managed to hang on for her daughter, still right before her birthday she would become very ill, there was nothing to be done to save her. Her father would grieve over his beloved wife for years, as would Snow, for the lack of a mother. Until one day a fair maiden were to rescue her from a runaway horse. The young princess at once got captured by her beauty and kindness and wanted her as her new mother," Emma said, looking around at the others.

"Very good, Miss Swan," said Rumple with a nod of approval.

"Fair maiden, really?" said Regina with a frown.

"Please go on," Henry pleaded. His arms full of books to put on the shelves, but he seemed to be too captivated by the story to do so.

"The king would of course hear of the young woman's bravery and ask for her hand in marriage. She would have no choice but to accept, and therefore they would get married and she ended up as Snow's stepmother," said Emma.

"Let me continue, dearie," said Rumple and Emma nodded as he said, "But the new queen was not happy with her marriage, mostly because she had been forced into it by an evil witch, also called her mother. She was perhaps the only woman the young queen was terrified of and so she sought help in a magician. She didn't want to learn magic at first, truth to be told she was against it, not wanting to become like her mother. Sadly hatred of her mother's actions along with being young and desperate caused her to send her mother into another dimension to get rid of her and in time kill her darling husband. Truth to be told he never was good to her as he never seemed to forget his first wife and his second would be in the shadow of his daughter. The pain her young heart had suffered in the end became too much. That was the first wrong on the path to power. What once had been a kind and loving girl, soon will turn into an evil queen. Evil is not born it is made and her hatred made her blind. She hated her stepdaughter so not only because of her beauty but because of the wrong she had done to her and so she wanted her dead. The young queen called for a huntsman to take her out in the woods and kill her, only she melted his hard heart and he let her go, returning to the queen with a heart not belonging to Snow. And so the queen would tear out his and put in a box along with a dozen other beating hearts that would make out a wall. Snow on the other hand was lost in the forest, running from her evil stepmother," said Rumple, looking at the queen.

"Who does all the hearts belong to?" Henry wanted to know, looking at his mother.

"Too many to remember at this point," she said with a very heavy sigh. She really regretted that now.

"I'll continue," Regina said to everyone's surprise and she said, "The evil queen was every day to ask her mirror who was the fairest in the land and always she had gotten the answer it was herself. Until Snow turned eighteen then she were to be the fairest one. As you pointed out Rumple her beauty didn't help my hatred. And so the day after the huntsman came back to her, she would keep him as her slave, she asks the mirror, "Mirror, mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in this land?"

"My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Snow White beyond the mountains at the seven Dwarfs is thousand times more beautiful than you," the mirror replied. The queen in anger threw the mirror so hard against the floor it was to shatter into a million pieces at least.

The queen would try many times to kill Snow, but she didn't succeed, until she got her to take a bite of a poisons apple, making her fell to the ground. The apple were to fall out of her hand and the princess would lay lifeless on the ground. The only thing that were to save her was true love's kiss. Because true love is the most powerful magic of all, it can break any curse," said Regina.

"I find it ironic you should say that and I know for a fact you are the one that thought mother that," said Emma with a frown.

"So I can't believe in love now?" Regina wanted to know.

"Of course you can sweetheart, but considering how evil you were back then, you must admit to the irony of it," said Emma.

"As Rumple so nicely said evil is not born it is made," Regina said, as Emma looked in her eyes she saw something she couldn't quite place.

"You never expected Charming to find her, or did you?" said Emma.

"Well to my annoyance those two always seems to find each other, and also this time he did, he kissed her and woke her from her sleeping curse, the married and they was going to live happily ever after," said Regina with a sigh.

"Ahh yes, but Majesty the story does not end there," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Perhaps not and I do believe in this book it will tell the story of the evil queen that were to dance herself to dead in a pair of steel shoes," said Regina, nodding towards the Grimm book.

"Something like that yes," Belle said with a nod.

"Mom," Henry said, looking at his mother.

"Yes, my little prince," said Regina in a soft tone.

"Were you as the story said envious of grandma's beauty?" asked Henry.

"I was more envy of how much her father seemed to love her, but not so much of her beauty, after all I was very beautiful back then and I do believe I still am," said Regina with a sigh.

"You are that, my queen," said Emma.

"Did you really hate her that bad, I mean if you did wouldn't you have killed her rather than put her under a sleeping curse. You must have known that Charming could save her," said Henry.

"Our relationship back then was complicated and I loved her more than I cared to admit," Regina answered honestly.

"The evil queen with a heart," said Emma, giving her a kiss.

"We seem to be almost done here, it is time to go home," Regina said, looking at her son, after being away from him for almost a day she wanted some time with him. After all she had been working too much lately so she hadn't seen him all that much. She turned to look at Belle and Rumple that nodded.

"Can I borrow the book, please?" Henry asked.

"Sure thing, Henry," said Belle.

"Well thanks for letting me stay, it was really fun," said Henry, hugging them both.

"You are welcome, as did I," said Belle.

Rumple nodded saying, "Be more careful next time you are here, and a good day to you, Madam Mayor."

"Thanks and thank you for looking after him," said Regina and smiled to them, Emma just nodded a thank you, as they walked out the door. As they got outside Henry asked, "So what did you do?"

"We went out to dinner last night, and for a walk and then Emma proposed," said Regina with a smile towards her lover.

"You did, so you are getting married for real?" Henry asked them excitedly.

"In time we will," said Regina, opening the car door so he could get inside. He climbed in back with his back, he had picked it up from the bottom of the stairs on his way out. It was already packed the same morning. Regina and Emma got in front.

"Awesome, I can't wait to tell my friends at school tomorrow. Can we watch movies and order food when we get home?" he asked.

"Of course, I do believe we have more cookies left or you can help me bake," said Regina.

"Sure, ma you can watch, you're not good at cooking," said Henry, making Regina laugh slightly. It was true Emma was a terrible cook, not that Regina minded and she knew for a fact Emma didn't mind being teased about it either.

* * *

As they happy couple drove towards their home, the blue Alpha Romeo drove towards town. Neal figured he wanted to know more about his son and the women racing him, but he couldn't rightly park outside the house. He were to park the car near Granny's diner and walked in. It seemed like any other small town so he figured he would have a bite to eat, before finding somewhere to stay for the night.

Locking up his car he went inside and sat down by a table. A moment later Ruby came over to take his order saying, "You're new in town, what's your business here?"

"I'm an old friend of Emma, so what do you recommend," he asked, eying her up and down.

"To go back where you came from and a burger," she said, she wasn't sure what to make of him yet.

"I'm not here to make trouble and I'll try it," he said.

"I sense when a guy is trouble and you're it, I'll be back with your burger in not long," she said and walked away. Neal looked after her with hungry eyes thinking that maybe this town could be an interesting place to camp for a while. If Emma was taking, maybe this waiter wasn't. At least that was something he intended to find out. Or maybe she could give him the information he would need about the happy couple. In the meantime he would do as any other paying costumer, wait for his food.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	23. Chapter 23

**_Trouble_**

It was early morning in Storybrook and Emma had just taken Henry to school. Now she was on her way to Ruby's for some tea and a chat before heading to her office.

She groaned when she saw Neal outside waiting for her, she was not up for arguing with him today. Emma would never get why he didn't go his merry way after she had told him to do so repeatedly over the last three months. What did he want with her, why couldn't he just leave her be?

She knew all too well, he wanted her back, he wanted them to become a couple, but there was no way she would let that happen. Hell would seriously have to freeze before that. She was engaged to be married to a woman she loved dearly. A woman that had raised her son and that was now expecting their second child.

A woman that right now was struggling with her self-esteem, due to being eight months pregnant and huge as a whale. Having Neal around didn't help. He and the mayor had come in more than one altercation and it didn't help her condition at all. It actually made her worse having him around, as she got stressed and agitated. Not to mention that she was over-worried that he would try to take a part in Henry's life.

"Neal, will you please just leave, there is nothing for you here," said Emma, for what felt like the millionth time as she stood next to him.

"So you are seriously saying I should just forget I had a son, that we had one, Emma, please don't do this, let me be a part of his life," said Neal.

"No, we've gone over this for three months Neal, he's not yours, he never was, in fact he wasn't even mine until recently," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"What did you tell him about his father?" asked Neal.

"What does it matter, you're not it, all you ever were was a donor, you ditched me and now I'm doing the same. You didn't care for me back then, why should I now?" she asked, you could hear the hurt in her tone.

"I said I didn't have a choice, August… he started when she cut him off saying, "That's bull, if you had cared enough you would find a way around that and you didn't. You just stayed away. You managed then, why can't you do us all a favor and do the same now."

He nodded, finally it sunk in, this battle he couldn't win, there was no way he would be a part of his son's life. She was right he wasn't his father, he never was and he never would be and he should have acted differently. Now it was too late, he sighed heavily as he said, "A kiss goodbye, for old time's sake."

"You'll go if I agree and never bother us again?" asked Emma.

"You have my word," he said, looking at her. Still beautiful after all these years. She nodded with a heavy sigh and leaned in to kiss him for one last time. Strangely for the first time she never felt anything by doing it, no desire to go further, and no nothing. As she backed away and was about to tell him she kept her word, now he would have to keep his, she heard Regina's voice say, "Emma, what is going on?"

'_Shit,_' she thought as she had hoped for the other woman to be in her office for the day. Clearly that wasn't so; she had probably had the same idea as herself, to start her morning at Ruby's. Or perhaps a break, after all she had left a little before eight in the morning and the clock was now nearing ten. Being pregnant Emma had found her to having to take more breaks than before as she easily got worn out.

The blonde turned to look at her pregnant fiancée, hurt shining in her dark eyes. She needed an answer Emma knew as she looked at her saying, "He agreed to leave if I kissed him."

Neal gave the brunette a smile saying, "Have a good day Mayor, Emma always a pleasure."

"Get out of here and if you dare showing up again, heads will roll," Emma snarled at him, lifting her hand, throwing him a great distance with her powers. Then her attention got turned to her beloved that whispered, "It's because I'm fat isn't it, you needed to find comfort somewhere else."

"Regina, sweetheart, you're not fat, and I love you just the way you are. I never wanted or want him, it was to make him leave," said Emma honestly.

"I don't know what to think," said Regina, turning away from her.

"Gina," said Emma in a soft tone.

"Don't…just don't right now," Regina whispered as she slowly walked back towards her office. Emma tried to follow, but Regina threw her off using magic so she had no chance of catching up to her. Emma sighed as she walked back towards Ruby's trying she would try to reason with the other woman later.

* * *

Regina sat down by her desk, her head in her hands, looking empty in to the air. How could she do that, how could she kiss him, how could she allow herself to agree with that, and in front of everyone?

Was she wrong, didn't Emma love her anymore?

She had to admit she had been harsher than usual lately, but that Neal, he got to her. Some of his words really hurt her and now this. It was too much. Why did he have to follow them here and ruining everything.

More tears and sob followed the first, not caring she messed up important paper as she went along. They didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was that her woman had kissed another man.

She could feel the baby moving more than usual inside her; then again she usually did when her mother was very upset. Only this time it was different as for the first time in her pregnancy Regina felt pain. Deep pain.

"No, please," she whispered, fearing for her baby's life. She couldn't be born too early, she just couldn't. Panicking she took up her phone and called Emma, which said, "So you changed your mind about me."

"No…my office…the baby…please," Regina managed to get out before the phone dropped out of her hand and she screamed out in pain.

* * *

Emma of course heard the scream, knowing this was not a false plea for help; her woman was in trouble and needed her right now. The cup dropped out of her hand as she bolted for the door. Ruby just looked after her knowing something was very wrong.

* * *

The blonde practically ran up the stairs to Regina's office moments later, her heart beating so hard and fast in terror, that she was afraid it would jump out of her chest. She was to find her beloved hunched over her desk, panting heavily, and with her face twisted in pain. Emma walked over to her saying, "Gina, sweetheart, what is going on?"

"I don't know, but it hurts," Regina whispered, tears starting to run down her cheeks. She was terrified their daughter would come now and that she would lose her.

"We need to get you to the hospital," said Emma, trying to stay calm, or at least seem that way so Regina wouldn't get upset further.

"Well thank you for stating the obvious, Miss. Swan," said Regina in a dry tone. Emma had no idea how she did that being in the pain she seemed to be in. Instead of coming with a comeback, Emma slowly and carefully helped her from her office and to her car. She stepped on the gas, driving almost like a mad woman to the hospital. If Regina had any complaints about this she surly didn't speak up about it at all. She just sat there wrapped up in her thoughts, praying that their baby would be okay.

* * *

As soon as the blond were parked outside the hospital, she helped Regina out and inside where a crew of nurses was to take her away. Emma wanted to go with, but was asked to stay outside for now, seeing a scared Regina looking after her as she was rolled away.

* * *

Emma didn't know for how long she was pacing back and forth in the hospital corridors waiting to hear if her beloved was okay and out of danger. As she walked she wondered how she could let it get that far, why she hadn't managed to get Neal packing before this. Now Regina could lose their little one due to the stress.

_"I got you," Emma said, giggling, chasing their little one inside Regina's belly. She moved again and Emma captured her. It was a hot night in the beginning of June and Regina was lying naked in bed due to the heat. Emma had rubbed her swollen ankles already._

_Their peace was however broken by the sound of a car from the outside. Emma knew all too well that even if the time was nearing midnight, it was Neal. He was starting to act as a stalker. Driving pass their house and work places of all hours, being hear where they worked or Henry's school. Hanging by the diner, Ruby had had enough and did not permit him inside anymore._

_Emma sensed Regina was tensing up, seeing the scared look in her face. She knew she was afraid of losing her son and herself to this man. She knew that would cause her heart to break. A thing Emma would never permit. The baby seemed to be still as well, sensing her mother's anxiety most likely. _

_"Easy, my Queen, I will never leave you for him," Emma had whispered in a soft tone, kissing her in a gentle way. Regina had hid her face in her shoulder, tears streaming down her face. Emma had stroked her gently, over and over, whispering comforting words to her. She heard the car leave and Regina becoming calmer._

_"I want to show you something," Emma had said, to get her attention over on something else._

_"Really?" Regina said, looking at her with curious eyes._

_"Yes, it has taken me some time to learn," said Emma, smiling at her. She went a little away and blew into her hand, making fire appear and shaped it so a burning heart would stay in the air. Then she blew the letters E and R into it. Regina smiled at her, happy tears falling from her eyes as she whispered, "That's beautiful, thank you."_

_"You are welcome," said Emma, making the fire heart disappear._

_"I'm feeling tired, hold us, please, I need to feel safe," Regina had said, Emma had nodded and held her so close, trying to shelter her from her worries. Falling asleep feeling their daughter move once again._

* * *

"Emma," she heard a doctor say, drawing her from her thinking to reality. She looked at the man in front of her saying, "Is she okay, and is the baby okay?"

"Both are fine, but she'll need more rest and less stress or they can both be affected and the end result can be fatal," said the doctor in a serious tone.

"I understand, may I see her?" Emma asked, she didn't want to wait more.

"Third door on the right," he said, nodding in that direction.

She nodded and hurried there, only to find Regina sitting in the bed. She looked into the room with empty eyes, seeming like she didn't even notice that Emma walked in. Emma dared to near he as Regina said, "He's really gone, that kiss it was the end of him?"

"He is or I'll kill him myself," said Emma, adding, "I'm sorry I had to do that and more so that you had to witness it."

"As am I, just don't ever do anything like that again, or will I have to expect more exes coming into our lives?" Regina asked with a heavy sigh.

"No," said Emma shaking her head adding, "From me you have nothing to fear, as I only want you."

"I know, I never feared that, still I once feared losing Henry to you, and you are an attractive woman," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Unlike you? You don't think I fear someone coming and sweeping you off your feet?" Emma asked her.

"I'm not all that, especially now," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"You are, to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world, even now," said Emma, and tilted her head smiling at her.

"You always said, the sweetest things," said Regina and patted on the bed. The younger woman didn't need a second invite to join her in it. As she snuggled close she whispered, "We better take it easy from now on."

"Hmm, but not too easy," Regina whispered, giving her that look.

"But Madam Mayor, are you implying you wish me to take you here?" said Emma with a frown.

"You better if you know what is good for you," said Regina as she pulled the cover over them, making them both vanish from the rest of the world.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	24. Chapter 24

**_Author's Note: _**Thanks to CallmeM, Bene and McGonagall's Bola for helping me come up with names. The name I ended up with will not be revealed until next chapter.**_  
_**

* * *

**_What should her name be?_**

"Regina what are we going to call her?" Emma wondered, sitting on the floor in the new nursery, putting together a baby crib from IKEA.

"The baby you mean?" a very pregnant Regina asked back, she was over on the left wall putting up a huge storage combination with doors and drawers. Her big belly was making it a bit difficult, but she somehow managed.

"No the squirrel that lives in the three outside, of course I am talking about the baby," said Emma, putting in another screw.

"Cute, and the squirrel's name is Rudy, don't ask why. Did you have any names in mind?" Regina asked her beloved.

"I was thinking maybe Philippa or Pippa as that means lover of horses," said Emma as she put the last touch on the crib, before putting it where it was supposed to stand.

"I do appreciate the thought, but what if she doesn't like horses," said Regina with a sigh. It was quite possible considering Emma wasn't too fond of them. Not to mention Henry hadn't even tried to be on one before their big battle in Fairytale land.

"She will, but what did you have in mind?" Emma asked, putting a mobile over the crib with shapes of horses, apples and crowns on.

"Not sure, how about Deedra or Cordelia, that means heart," said Regina, putting a door on the storage unit.

"You are of course aware of the fact your mother's name meant just that, and look how well that went. I do however like Cordelia," said Emma with a nod of agreement.

"I know, I find it all very ironic, maybe even more so when you think I didn't want to be like her and chose the same path. You like it, but do you find it fitting out daughter?" Regina said.

"I'm not sure. And it is not that weird you chose that path all things considered. How about Lucy as it means light?" said Emma.

"Too common, how about Atlanta or Avalon?" Regina suggested.

"You cannot be serious," said Emma and wrinkled her nose of to those suggestions.

"We're never going to agree on this are we. How about we both write anagrams of our names put together, and see what we what we come up with?" Regina suggested.

"That is actually not a bad idea," said Emma, and went to find a couple of pens and some papers. Once she returned she sat down on the floor to write, while Regina sat down in the wooden rocking chair.

It would take some before they both were done, but in the end Regina looked over at Emma that was chewing on the edge of her pen and asked, "Are you done?"

"I am, do you wish to go first, or should I?" Emma asked, looking up at her with a smile.

"It doesn't really matter to me," said Regina and smiled back at her.

"Well then I will let you go first, my queen," said Emma and nodded towards her. There was something that was so right seeing Regina in that rocking chair. She could picture her sitting there to rock Henry to sleep when he was young, which she most likely had as she had had that chair for storage in the house.

"I got Ella, Mia, Ana, Gina, Emina, Marianne, Anne and Leena," said Regina.

"All good names, I got Mina, Milla, Maria, Mariana, Gia and Lana," said Emma with a satisfied smile.

"Also good names, there are several I would consider," said Regina.

"Same here, but we need to get to down to one or two at the most," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"How about Lana Maria?" asked Regina.

"Or Gia Marianne?" said Emma.

It didn't take them long to get that they wouldn't really be able to agree on this either. Both were getting tired and frustrated when Regina suddenly said, "How about Wilma?"

"Where did that suddenly come from?" said Emma a bit surprised.

"Well I always liked the name and it is made out from the letters in both of our names," said Regina.

"You always liked it, sure you haven't been watching the Flintstones too much in the past?" Emma asked her with a frown.

"So what if I have, it's a good name and I think it would fit her," said Regina, her voice seemed offended.

"I agree, so Wilma it is then, now what do we do about the last name?" Emma asked her.

"It's going to be Mills of course," said Regina, as she was the carrier and that was Henry's name also that seemed like the most logical thing in the world.

"So I'm not even in it," Emma sounded hurt, and her eyes showed just how much.

"I just took it you would take my name when we got married," said Regina.

"You never even considered mine, that's nice to know," said Emma and stormed out of the room. Regina would her bedroom door shut close moments later.

The evil queen sighed. Emma was right of course Emma was right, being a couple her name should be there as well. Slowly she got up and wagged towards the bedroom. She knocked before entering, saying, "Princess."

"What?" Emma almost spat at her without turning.

"I think it should be Wilma Swan Mills," Regina said in a soft tone, making Emma turn and ask, "And you are sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be, it does have a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Regina asked with a shy smile. Emma almost jumped off the bed and ran over to hug her whispering, "I love you so much it's crazy."

"I love you too, Princess, but I am feeling tired so if we could rest a little," said Regina, nodding towards the bed. Emma nodded and let her lay down, she were to rest with her had upon her belly, Regina's hand in her hair, listening to her great love sleeping, and feeling the baby moving inside her as always.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	25. Chapter 25

**_Author's Note: _**To Bene that helped me decide on Wilma and McGonagall's Bola that came up with Joy, thank you. Wilma in a way made sense as this is a story about Fairytale characters, and Wilma originated from the Flintstones.**_  
_**

_**Author's Note 2: **_I planned that this would happen at the hospital first, but as this is Regina, this in the end made perfect sense :o) I do hope you like it. Also the chapter's original title was the stable girl, but as I had used that title before this is what it became._  
_

* * *

**_The girl that loved horses_**

It was no secret at all that Regina had loved horses ever since she was a young girl, if not even longer. She loved to be on one and feel the powerful animal underneath her. She loved how they would become one and slowly move with each other, especially when they were running through forests and over hills. She was as happy riding with saddle as she was riding without.

She was grown up helping her father in their stable; he had thought her how to ride, and then Daniel had come along, oh how she had loved him. He was in every way her equal. They had had so much fun together. She didn't care if she had to sneak away to see him, it was worth it always. At least until that would get him killed, thanks to Snow and her darling mother.

Regina hadn't ever have time to grieve over her companion as her marriage had taken place shortly after. A loveless marriage that had taken her away from what she loved the most, her sable and her horse. He apple tree she was allowed to keep.

The king however didn't appreciate her riding, so she would learn to settle into her royal duties pretty fast. No one knew they young queen were to sneak away to the stables to ride whenever she could. And when Leopold died she did it as often as she wanted to. She would never admit that having the big animal between her legs turned her one, which riding them sometimes gave her release.

It is safe to say that when she got transported to Storybrook and became a Mayor she was to leave her horses behind once more. Especially after she got Henry, she never had the time, and she couldn't rightly leave him on his own. She however found time to sneak away from her duties when he was at school and therefore found time to ride.

Again she would feel the sensation of having the powerful animal between her legs. Then Emma came into the picture and complicated the matters. Truth to be told, Regina hadn't ridden much lately, why she decided to do so this very day, at the end of her pregnancy was uncertain. However she still did. She got to the stable when Emma had gone to work and found her beloved horse, a black stallion called Applejack. She got his sadly on and got on him. Kicking him gently in the sides he started to walk, but she wanted to go faster and soon she did. Enjoying every moment of it as he was running through the different sceneries she soon would find herself laughing with joy.

She felt her arousal as he continued, faster and faster, feeling how the saddle was pressing against her downstairs area. And just as he jumped over a tree trunk in the road she got her release and stated to shake. As he landed she was still shaking mildly, but as she felt something wasn't right she got him to stop. Pain a very sharp on was running through her downstairs and she knew that this time it wasn't stress, but she was in labor.

"We have to go back and fast," she whispered in his ear, as the cell phone was at the stable. She would call Emma from there and get her to take her to the hospital. Fast she rode and soon they stopped outside the stable where she got off, and waggled slowly inside, panting due to the massive pain. She was to collapse in the hay in one of the stables.

"I assume you find this funny, but I just found this ironic," she said, looking up, as she was talking to God or some higher power above. She wasn't quite sure how strongly she did believe, but she did at least pray every once in a while. Most for her son and family to be okay and sometimes asking for forgiveness her actions.

She took a deep breath, as she pushed to call button to call Emma. She had grabbed her phone on the way in, she knew her Princess to be at work or Granny's diner that very moment.

"Gina, where are you, I haven' seen you all day," said Emma, her voice seemed cheerful as always to get a call from her.

"Stables….the baby…please hurry," Regina whispered under her breath.

"You mean she's coming right now?" Emma questioned.

"No I am panting in pain for the fun of it," said Regina in a very dry tone. Again Emma would wonder how she would do that in the situation she was in.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," said Emma in a soft tone. The last thing she heard was a scream from Regina and the nothing, she assumed the phone to be dropping out of her hand. Emma would never ask why Regina was at the stables in her conditions. She would of course have wanted her to stay at home so close to her delivery, but in the end she had given up telling Regina that as it only lead to an argument in the first place.

Still the stables. She of course knew that her queen loved to ride, she even knew her to be sneaking away to do so due to rumors amongst the citizens of Storybrook. Maybe it was due to the fact she owned at least three of the horses there to her knowledge. Or maybe it was because deep down Regina would always be a stable girl.

Emma didn't know, nor did she asked, she just accepted the fact that horses would be an important part of Regina's life. As she stepped on the gas further she took it surprising that Regina had dared get on a horse in her state and that she wasn't too heavy. Her needs had to be far stronger than she imagined.

She wondered what was better riding a man or riding a horse, or a woman for that matter. She guessed she could always ask her, knowing her to do all three. Then she found something else she never asked her. Of course King Leopold had been her first and only husband, but she couldn't help but wondered if Daniel was the first that had touched her and made love to her, all things considered he was her first great love. It would only make sense if he was the first to make love to her also.

While Emma was driving through the stable thinking about this, this of course was to be the last thing on her mind. Right now the only thing on her mind was the pains and how to make them stop, or at least make them lessen. She rolled over and her side seeing he Applejack was slowly walking into the stable and nearing her. In her great hurry, she had forgotten to tie him up. Regina calmed a little as the contractions seemed to stop, if only for a little while it was better than nothing. Right now she wished she was at the hospital so she might have gotten a little something to ease her pain. Or that Emma would hurry so she had something to ease her mind. Instead her faithful horse walked up to her, looking at his owner with worried eyes, getting that she was in much pain and perhaps also that she was in labor. He bent his muzzle and let it stroke upon her as to say, "It's okay, I am here."

"Thanks Applejack, you always was a good horse," she whispered. He was named after the one she lost to the curse so many years ago. Regina smiled at him, but vaguely as his muzzle stroked upon her cheek. She really did love him, then again she loved all her three horses, but in very different ways as they were very different, just like her children.

She thought about it for a second as another contraction hit, Snow was a rebel, wild as the horse she had once been on when Regina rescued her. She had gotten the beauty of her mother and the strong will of her father. She was a happy and yet stubborn child used to get whatever she wanted and there was no doubt about just how far she would go to get it. Regina sighed, she might not have loved her deeply all the time for betraying her, but she did always loved her. She was the one that tended to her fevers, her tantrums, she was the one to see she was clothed well enough to go outside and she was the one noticing when something was wrong. The young girl she once was had no idea how to become a mother, but she did learn it fairly fast and she was not a bad one. At least not until her heard darkened fully; still she had never managed to kill this young girl, that she considered her daughter. Punishing her for what she did, yes, but killing her no.

She sighed as she pictured the girl she once was and the women she had grown up to be, she had grown up too fast, and she was now a mother herself. To her darling Emma. The mother of her second child.

Panting heavily as the contractions now were brought on faster her mind went to Henry, her son, the second love of her life. Oh how she adored him, always. He had come into her life when she needed it the most and he had stayed there, at least until Emma came into their lives. She had been the one to feed him his milk when he was too young to eat anything else, she was the one that put the band aids on when he hurt himself and she was the one to tell him fairy-tales and teach him how to read and write for that matter. Her proudest moment was when he looked upon her and said his first word, "Mommy."

She never would forget that moment, he was a smart boy her little one, sometimes too smart for his own good she figured, that however didn't make her love him any less. She loved him as only a mother could, even when he rebelled against her. She worried for him every day, even now in this state. He was done to be home from school in not long and there was no one there to see to him. She sighed letting out another groan as she wondered what this child would grow up to be like, wild like Snow, or calm like Henry or something in between.

The horse bent his muzzle again, and raised his hoof as he wanted her to take it, perhaps to hold on to, which she quickly did. All was better than nothing right now, even if was just a hood and not the hand of the woman she loved.

She looked at him with thankful eyes, he had saved her more than once, he was the first horse she got in this land, the mere White Star, due to the black star she had. Otherwise she was white all over; Regina had fallen for her right away. Especially when she learned that the horse lived with a cruel farmer. Regina had taken her away from him right away. The two had bonded instantly. Then it was of course her old stallion the faithful Mister Brown. She had brought him at an action as he was set to go to the laughter and Regina just couldn't let that happen to the poor horse. She found it wasn't his time to go just yet, she had had him for about four years now. Then of course it was the young horse she had gotten for Henry, a grey one by the name of Shadow. Henry had only been riding for a couple of months as he had spent the months before that learning to take care of his horse. Regina had only permitted him to ride when she saw that the horse had been taken care of properly. She had learned from the workers at the stable whether he did or didn't. Them and of course she had been there herself as well to take care of her own horses.

She took a deep breath just as she heard Emma's voice call out for her and she called back, "We're in here."

"We who is…" she heard Emma's voice start when the blonde saw the big horse. She stroked his neck and muzzle saying, "Thank you for looking after her, Applejack."

He neighed and backed away just a little to give Emma room. She kneeled down next to Regina and took her into her arms, asking, "How are you doing?"

"Not too great, did it take long with Henry?" Regina asked her, hiding in Emma's shoulder.

"It took about sixteen hours or so," said Emma with a sigh, thinking about how she had given birth to him in jail.

"I don't think this will take that long, in fact I think this child will be born right here, God this hurts," Regina whispered.

"I'm right here, just hold on to…"Emma stopped as she realized she suddenly was sitting in a wet pool. Regina's water had broken. She didn't say anything to this, but Regina whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"That's okay, Gina," Emma whispered in a soft tone, what else could she really said, it was not like Regina had meant to do it, she had no other choice and most likely she wasn't really in control of her body at this point either.

"Oh Lord!" Regina whispered before screaming out, clinging to Emma so hard that she assumed she would have bruises after. Emma tried as best as she could to stroke her lower back as she knew that might take some of the edge off. Or so she did hope.

"I need to change position so I can check how far along we are," Emma said, remembering reading something somewhere about how wide a woman should be before the baby should come out. Regina nodded and Emma moved to take of her boots, pants and underwear. She looked at the dark curls that was surrendering her lover's private area, taking a deep breath and went to measure how wide she was if she was at all.

It is safe to say that when Emma Swan accepted to a relationship with Regina, she never picture Regina to give birth in a stable. Now that that would be a fact it occurred to her she wasn't that surprised at all. She in a way should assumed that something like this were to happen as Regina was never the one to do anything the easy way. No woman so near their delivery in their right mind would ever get on a horse or work, they would stay home and rest. Regina had however slowed down a great deal after the doctor had told her to do so or the baby might be in danger. Emma was however pretty certain that riding a horse was not on the to do list. On the other side sex before labor was recommended in some cases, so why not a ride on a horse if that had the same effect.

"Emma," Regina whispered weakly, sweat and tears running down her face, that was now in the same shade as her red apples.

"Oh Gina," she whispered in a soft tone, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I'm scared," the middle-aged queen admitted.

"I know, but it will be over soon and then we can get you two to the hospital," said Emma and smiled at her.

Regina nodded, groaning lightly in dismay, knowing that she probably shouldn't have gone for a ride that very morning. She sighed as she let her body take control, slowly starting to push the baby out. It hurt more than she could ever have imagined, but Emma never one let go of her hand until she had to capture their little one that was covered in not nice stuff. Emma lifted her up and cleared the airways, making her scream. Then she cut the cord with a pair of scissors she had in her purse. Regina was to dispose of the afterbirth not long after this.

Now she was lying on the floor, her eyes close, still panting somewhat, feeling drained. Emma cleaned their baby with some hay, before she scotched over to Regina saying, "Ready to meet our little girl."

"Mmm," Regina said, letting her eyes open just a little, looking at the little girl in Emma's arms. She was so perfect in every way. She was slowly squirming around in Emma's arms, making some little sounds. A smiled graced Regina's face as Emma handed the baby to her, tears flowing from her dark eyes as an overwhelming feeling she had never felt before took over. She looked at Emma, that looked at them with such love and tenderness, Regina could even see pride in her eyes. Regina's heart seemed to be burning in her chest by pure joy and as she looked at Emma she knew she felt the same.

Holding their daughter close she whispered, "Joy, her name should be Joy."

Emma nodded, having no objections saying, "Wilma Joy Swan Mills."

"Perfect, just perfect, just like her," Regina whispered, not even trying to do an effort to stop her tears. Emma lay down next to her, resting her head against her shoulder, whispering, "You did good, my queen, you did real good."

Regina nodded, not being able to talk as all her emotions was flowing over, instead she lay herself to rest, there in the hay with Emma. Both figured the hospital could wait as both mother and daughter seemed okay for now.

From the side Applejack was watching and gave a night of approval, as he would do when every member of his family gave birth to a new child.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	26. Chapter 26

**_Author's Note: _**To all of you that have reviewed, favorited or put and alert on this story, thank you so much I couldn't have done it without you and it means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Also the name if Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's son I found had to be chip after the little cup in Disney's movie Beauty and the Beast. **_  
_**

**_Warning: _**Sex read at own risk.** _  
_**

* * *

**_A Fairytale Wedding _**

It was the morning of her wedding and Regina was out on Applejack, in front of her sat little Wilma Joy, she was squealing as happily as she always did when her mother allowed her to ride with her. Regina had started taking her with when she was already six months old, sometimes even Henry rode along with them, but not today.

Regina rode back to the stables and got off the horse, before lifting her daughter off. She smiled brightly at her mother and said, "Fun."

"Yes, sweetheart, but now we got to get ready for our wedding," said Regina, letting one of the stable boys take her horse, as she was in a hurry. Normally she would have done so herself.

"YAY," said Wilma Joy excitedly, the one year old sometimes seemed to know it was a big day, and she was excited for her mother.

"Easy, there, little star, a lot can still go wrong," said Regina with a heavy sigh and picked her up.

"No," said the young girl, shaking her head at her mother.

Regina shook her head smiling, hugging her tight as she whispered, "I love you so much."

"Me too," said the young one, as Regina carried her to the car to drive home to get her dress so she could change at Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's.

* * *

As soon as they got inside their house they were met by a chaos of people and Emma screaming at the top of her lungs for them to do this and that.

"Mom," she heard Henry said, and looked at her eleven year old son.

"What is going on?" Regina asked him.

"Emma, she's turning this house into a mad house to get the perfect wedding, I'm not allowed to do anything," he said with a pout.

Regina smiled at him as she said, "I said she could have the perfect wedding, and that we will. I will however talk to her about tuning it down."

"Thank you, she's driving me insane, so did you two have a nice ride?" he asked, as she looked at his younger sister. Her black hair was held back in a ponytail, held up by a blue ribbon. She was wearing white tights, black boots and a blue show coat and a white nylon sweater underneath. She even had riding boots. Regina was wearing the exact same outfit, only hers was of course in much bigger sizes. To be fair the little girl looked so much like her mother that it was scary at times. The only difference was that she had hazel eyes like Emma and for some reason or another had a stripe of blonde hair on the right side. She had had it since the day her hair started to grow and there was just no explanation for it.

"We did, didn't we?" Regina asked her daughter that nodded and smiled at her brother, saying, "Enry."

"Yes," he said and took her from his mother, adding, "Your ma is going insane in there."

She nodded and Henry to Regina's thankfulness took her upstairs, most likely to play. She on the other hand went into the living room to find Emma not only driving her son crazy, but everyone else as well.

"Princess," Regina said, making the other woman aware of her presence.

"Have you competently lost it, going out riding on our wedding day, Christ Regina, what if something had happened to you and Wilma, today of all days," Emma snapped at her.

"It's nice to see you too, and what is all this yelling about?" asked Regina, rolling her dark eyes slightly.

"We don't have enough room to seat all the guests, and the center pieces are all wrong, and the church how will we get everyone in?" Emma babbled.

"Emma, sweetheart, slow down, it is nice weather and it will be all day I'm sure, in worst some will have to sit or so on the grass, we have more than enough food for everyone. The center pieces are more than fine, and we'll be fine at the church also. Now will you stop yelling at everyone and take care of yourself or we'll never get to the church in time, I don't want you late for our wedding," said Regina.

Emma looked at her with tender eyes saying, "Now I know why I'm marrying you."

"And here I thought I was marrying you, after all you proposed," said Regina with a slight giggle.

"I'm just glad you said yes," said Emma and gave her a kiss, giving it some tongue, as she felt it needed.

"Mmm, don't you'll only get aroused and we shouldn't do that before tonight," said Regina, letting out a moan on her release. The ones around them seemed to move to give them some privacy.

"I wish I could do it now, but really I need to hurry," said Regina and smiled at her.

"Are you taking out little joy or am I?" asked Emma, gently nuzzling Regina's cheek.

"I will, you got Henry, I'll see you at the church at one," said Regina, giving her wife to be a long, deep kiss. Emma moaned softly, giving Regina hickey on her neck as payback.

"Did you really have to, that will be ruining our wedding pictures," said Regina with a sigh.

"Wear something around your lovely neck then," Emma teased her.

Regina groaned as she went upstairs to get her dress, their daughters dress and whatever else she might need. Emma on the other hand went back to managing the party.

* * *

"Chip, will you be quiet?" Belle said, as her son was driving two cars around full speed into each other, making vroom, vroom noises, driving her crazy. The eight months year old boy seemed to be ahead of his age and quite so lively.

"Oh leave him be, Belle," said Rumple in a soft tone, looking at their son. His light blue eyes were shining with excitement. Other than having his mother's eyes, he was looking more like his father. He was such a beautiful little boy. His parents had named him Chip, due to that chipped cup. It seemed to fit him very well.

"Mama, mama, look," he yelled out as he made the car crash into the table and spin around. He giggled happily. Belle just shook her head and smiled at him.

"Can someone help me?" they heard Regina call out from the bathroom. Belle run to her at once and gasped when she saw the dress she was wearing. It was a strapless black and white wedding gown. White was the ground color and it had black roses covering the top og it, going down the waste, ending down on the left side right below her thigh. The places free of the pattern had smaller rose patterns also in black, the same went for the wail.

"My God, Regina, you look stunning, where did you even get a dress like this?" said Belle, smiling at her.

"I know a shop that made it, I cost but hey, I'm only getting married once more and it's worth it. Can you sit it up back, please?" she asked.

"Of course," said Belle and did so.

"Where is your little angel?" Belle asked her as she had seen her go into the bathroom to change with her mother.

"In the shower, she didn't like her dress," said Regina with a sigh, remembering how she back in Fairytale and was forced to wear dresses she didn't like.

Belle went over and pulled the shower curtain aside as Regina started on her makeup. Belle looked at the young girl wearing a similar dress as her mother, but without a wail and slightly shorter so she wouldn't trip and fall wearing it. Belle smiled at her saying, "Hi sweetie, you look really beautiful in your dress."

"No," she said, and even if she was only a little over one year old she managed to cross her arms and look annoyed at Belle. Like mother like daughter.

"You do, but you know what would make you even more beautiful?" asked Belle, her tone still soft.

"No?" Wilma Joy answered, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Come," said Belle, holding out her hand, and the young girl took it and walked out of the bathroom with her As soon as they were in Belle's room, she opened a drawer and took out an old pair of socks she had forgotten while they babysat. They had patterns of running horses on. Belle hold them up and the little girl squeled excited. Just like her mother she seemed to love everything to do with horses. Belled giggled, and put them on, adding a hairband with horses she had saved for a rainy day as a finishing touch.

"Better?" Belle asked her.

"Yes," said Wilma Joy and took her hand to go out of the room and to the living room where her uncle Rumple and Chip was waiting. He smiled at his beloved in a well done way, she smiled back at him.

Wilma Joy walked back to the bathroom with slow steps as she didn't want to trip and ruin or make her new dress dirty. She knew her mother would be really upset if she did and she didn't want to ruin it for her today. Besides she really liked the dress and didn't want it to get dirty herself either.

Slowly she pushed the door to the bathroom open as Belle hadn't closed it as they walked out. Smiling brightly she looked at her mother saying, "Mommy, mommy look!"

Regina turned to look at her daughter with the horse hairband and horse sock. She smiled at her and said, "You look beautiful, my little star."

"Thank you, you too," she said, looking at her mother, her hair put up nicely, and she was wearing a crown in silver and diamonds, in her ears was her horseshoe earrings, and in her neck was the horseshoe necklace given her by Emma by the start of their relationship. Around her hand was a bracelet matching her crown.

"Thank you, so are you ready for the wedding?" Regina asked, aware that a so young girl most likely couldn't even get the concept and the importance of the day.

"Yes," she answered, nodding eagerly.

"That makes one of us," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Are you sad?" asked Wilma Joy worried.

"No, just some thoughts, do you think you can stay here with Belle and Uncle Rumple while I go to take care of something?" Regina asked, she needed ear, feeling she was suffocating all of a sudden.

"Don't run," she said, fearing her mother to leave her.

"I won't, I just need some air, I will be at the church in time, I promise," said Regina, lifting her to give her a hug. Wilma Joy giggled happily as her mother gently nuzzled her neck and shoulder area in a very loving way, before going out to the other.

"Your Majesty, may I say you look stunning," said Rumpelstiltskin and smiled at her. Belle nodded to confirm this.

"Thank you, may I ask a favor?" said Regina.

"Sure, but it will cost you, dearie," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Give it a rest, Rumple, of course, what do you need," said Belle, giving him a punch in the side, looking at the other woman.

"For you to look after my little star, there is something I need to take care of," said Regina, looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Of course, just go and we'll meet you at the church," said Rumplestiltskin and smiled at her. She gave him a dignified nod and hurried out to her car and drove off.

"Where would she go in such a hurry on her wedding day?" he asked Belle.

"Horsy," said Wilma Joy smiling as she sat down next to Chip to play.

"As long as she doesn't escape due to cold feet," said Belle worried.

"She won't I am sure, she loved Emma like crazy," said Rumple and smiled at her. Belle just nodded as she watched over the two children playing nicely together, wondering if her man was right.

* * *

Back at the Mills residence Emma was getting her dress zipped up, white with red flowers alongside the edge of the wail, on the upper part of the dress and the down part of it. Like Regina hers was also strapless.

Emma looked over at her red jacket with a groan, but Snow simply said, "Forget about it."

"I would only be wearing it on my way to church," Emma complained.

"No, there is no need do to the hot weather and it doesn't go," said Snow in a firm tone.

"I don't like you right now, and where is Henry?" Emma asked, calling out for her son.

He quickly appeared in a black tuxedo Charming had gotten him in the occasion of the wedding, with a shirt matching his mother's dress inside. He looked at Emma with a frown saying, "You're wearing a dress."

"It's my wedding, let me look at your tie," she said, making him come close so she could fix it for him.

"Very good, you look so handsome," she said and smiled at him.

"We better get to church if we are going to get there in time," said Emma and smiled at him.

"You think mom is there already?" he asked her.

"I'm sure she is," she said and grabbed her jacket before Snow could stop her. She just called to her, "See you at the church, mother."

Snow just shook her head, knowing that some things would never change.

* * *

A woman that was not at the church was Regina; she was up in the forest with White Star, or rather on top of her. Her mind going a million times an hour. Was she doing the right thing in marrying Emma?

She was finally following her heart, allowing herself to be happy, but what if it didn't last what if they started arguing or something like it; after all she had one failed marriage behind her. She hated for that to happen again, for the children to suffer. Then again it could all work out okay and she could have what she dreamed about.

She picked up her phone she had stashed somewhere in the saddle, dialed Emma's number, hearing her voice say, "Gina?"

"I need to hear you say it," Regina's voice sounded more like a whisper, she was even shivering.

"I love you more than anything else, my beautiful queen," Emma said, her voice steady, she knew that was what her beloved meant.

"You are sure?" Regina wanted to know.

"I wouldn't have asked for your hand if I wasn't," said Emma, Regina could picture her smile, her beautiful smile, when she said it.

"Good," said Regina and hung up, not confirming her emotions, she knew she didn't have to.

"We should get to church," she whispered to her horse. She neighed at this as Regina turned her and started to head in that direction. She was going to get married and stay that way this time. If she only could get there in time.

* * *

"Where are you?" Emma whispered, looking at her clock on the wall in the church. It was pass when the ceremony should have started. The church was full, and she was terrified Regina had bailed on her.

She of course knew Regina would have some doubts, regarding her past, which was understandable, but to not show up. She was starting to feel insecure.

Snow and Charming looked at her, then each other, before he said, "Should I send out a search party."

"There is really no need, she should be at the stable," said Emma with a sigh.

Just then they heard hoofs nearing and stopping outside the church, and a very flushed Regina appeared in the doorway. Emma stormed to her, hugging her tight knowing that was not protocol. She held her close and dragged in the essence of sweat and perfume from her queen. Only she could be crazy enough to drive from there to here, when she could vanish and appear as she wanted. Emma took it her mind was to stressed to even think of it. She kissed Regina's cheek, saying, "Thank you for coming, I feared for a second you wouldn't."

"As did I, but I found I was being very sill, I really wish to marry you, Emma," her tone was so soft.

"Oh Regina," Emma whispered, kissing her, not caring that everyone was watching. As she broke free Regina blushed, saying, "You look really beautiful."

"Thank you, so do you," Emma whispered, kissing her cheek, walking up to the alter.

The priest's words seemed to escape both until he came to the vows they had themselves written, Emma went first saying, "My dearest Regina, my evil queen. I never thought I could ever love you when I first came here. I hated you for so long, but suddenly it changed, and I knew I didn't wish to spend my days without you. I love you with all of my heart and I promise I will be faithful and yours until the end of time."

Tears of joy was streaming from both Regina's and Snows eyes as Regina sighed saying, "My dearest Emma, my darling princess. For so long we fought about so much, then suddenly you turned to show me what love really is. You opened my eyes and let me see you, all of you. I love you so much that it almost feels insane at times. I'll be by your side until the end of our days, as there is no other place I would rather be."

The priest nodded as he declared them wife and wife and that they could kiss. Neither really cared for the regular church kiss, and it would take them some time to break free from each others lips and go to walk out of the church, pictures would be taken before both rode to their house on White Star.

* * *

Once they had gotten inside, before their many guests Emma couldn't help but to kiss her beloved once more and the brunette didn't seem to be able to keep her hands of her either. As they broke free from each other panting Emma asked, "So how does it feel to be Swan?"

"Great, what about becoming a Mills?" Regina said with a slight giggle, her cheek were flushed also. They had both taken each others last name so both would become Swan Mills like their daughter.

"Wonderful, hey does that mean I get more powers and direct access to the throne?" she asked in a teasing way.

"Magical I don't know, but had we lived in Fairytale land most likely yes, do you rather wish to live there?" Regina asked her, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I've kind of gotten used to the technology and all here, but I am looking forward to sneaking of to go on a honeymoon there and spend some alone time with just you for some time, as soon as the party is over," said Emma and smiled at her.

"I am looking forward to that as well, it's been ages since it was just you and me," said Regina. Having two children was surly not giving them a lot of privacy and when those went to bed, they had their own matters to tend to and after that they usually fell asleep. It was hard to even remember at this point when they had had sexual relations last. Emma assumed it to be a quickly one place or another, but she surely missed being all over her love.

"We better make the best of it, do we have time before the guests get here?" said Emma, looking for a golden window of opportunity.

"I'm afraid not as it would take ages to get the dresses on and off," said Regina with a sigh.

"Maybe I could get under yours and…" Emma stopped wiggling her brows.

"As much as I would love for that I don't think that is a good idea," said Regina, and smiled at her.

Emma sighed and nodded at her, knowing that she too hated to wait. Slowly she walked into the house where the tables was all set up nicely for the big dinner. Regina let her arm slip around her waist whispering, "You did beautifully, my Princess."

"Thank you, my Queen," said Emma and smiled at her.

"A drink perhaps?" Regina offered.

"A strong one to survive the night," Emma joked.

"It's not that bad," said Regina, going over to the bar and finding some scotch, filling the glass half up and making a smaller for herself. Emma drank it, before putting the glass aside wondering how the hell she was going to stay off her wife until the party stopped.

* * *

In all fairness as the afternoon went to night with food and speeches it was bond to be served more alcohol as well. Emma had by the time it was time for desert consumed more than she had planned, but not enough to do something stupid. Regina on the other hand seemed to be more careful, it might have to do with the fact that there was children present.

Now the two women was done with desert and satisfied by everything going better than they had hoped, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and the conversations went lively over the many tables. Regina did however feel Emma's hand stroke over her thigh from time to time, making jolts of lust go through her body.

They had even been up on the chairs and under the table kissing a couple of times as the tradition was. As he food was being taken away and the tables cleaned it was made ready for their first dance as wife and wife. Regina held Emma close and led her to tunes of every rose has its torn. Both moving so gracefully it was a joy to watched them, both beyond happiness.

Little Wilma Joy however walked over to them interrupting their dance, making Regina lift her up so she could sit on her arms as they continued to dance.

"Mommy happy," she asked Regina.

"Yes mommy is very happy, my little star," said Regina in a soft tone. She got a worried glance from Emma, but shook it off. The blonde gave her a tender eyes saying she understood, no words needed to be spoken by the two.

Regina put their daughter down, before she leaned to kiss Emma lovingly. Wilma Joy went over to Chip that stood on the side of the dance floor, dragging him with her, both slowly dancing. Emma smiled at them and whispered, "Cute."

Regina nodded as she nuzzled her cheek and leaned her head against her shoulder. Emma held her close and continued to move until there was an announcement about the wedding cake. The couple cut and ate it together, taking times on feeding each other before the other guest was served.

Then came time for small talk around the tables, thanking everyone for attending, before the couple went to change and go off to Fairytale land for their honeymoon. Emma removed Regina's gown and placed it neatly on her bed and Regina did the same with hers. Both of course discovering the lack of bra, the brunette's eyes filled to the brim with desire. She leaned down to suck on Emma's hard nipples, meaning she was either cold or horny herself. Regina chose to believe the latter. Emma let out a moan, but she was not surprised by her wife's behavior, not at all, after all she had managed to control herself since that very morning. She would never even get how she managed to do that. Regina pushed her onto the bed, not caring about the wedding dresses at the moment. Emma let herself come between her knees and her fingers caressing over Regina's backside, her nails lightly scraping.

Regina went to tongue her heavily, releasing and going for her neck, her knee rubbing alongside Emma's wet spot. Emma moaned lightly, whispering, "Take me, please."

"How do you wish to be taken?" Regina whispered, panting lightly into her ear.

"You know how, make me come hard, please," Emma whispered, sucking on Regina' neck after speaking. Regina moaned into her ear, before slowly and very sensually kissed her way down to her lover's wet velvet. Emma moaned a little louder, her fingers going into Regina's hair pushing her closer than she already was. Regina had no objections as her tongue slide between her folds, lapping back and forth, two fingers going in and out hitting against Emma's g-spot.

"Ohhh, Gina, oh ohhh," Emma moaned, knowing she should hold back and tried to do so as her whole body was building up to drive her over the edge. Regina went on her even more intense now, her free hand stroking on Emma's inner thigh.

Emma's pelvic bone went further up as her wife trusted into her a couple of more times, having Emma shake hard, removing herself just at the right time, making her squirt as she continued to shake. The brunette was slowly to go up and kiss Emma whispering, "We should get dressed, we are expected downstairs."

"I know, thank you," Emma whispered kissing her.

"You are welcome and I expect you to pay me back in not long," said Regina, kissing her on the cheek, before getting up.

She got over to the closed and found a white suit she had gotten for the occasion, and started to put it on, inside she had a light blue blouse, Emma on the other hand found a pair of beige jeans, a white blouse, very unlike her, but Regina had insisted and her red jacket. Both took their suitcases that were packed to the honeymoon and went back downstairs to say goodbye.

* * *

As soon as Snow saw then she said, "Emma, really you couldn't have waited?"

"I…it's our wedding and well, we did come back down, we could have just left," said Emma.

"She is right we could have, and we really need to be on our way," said Regina, looking at her stepdaughter.

Snow nodded and didn't argue more about the subject as all the guest seemed to be nearing, little Wilma Joy sitting in Charming's arms looking tired.

Regina and Emma thanked all for coming and assured twice that Belle and Rumple would take care of their little girl, before they left for their honeymoon in Fairytale land.

Snow looked after them before closing the door saying, "It's time you went to bed little one."

"Mmmm, mommy and ma is happy?" she asked.

"Yes your ma is very happy as is your mommy and they will live happily ever after," said Snow, knowing for a fact that this was true.

"Yay," said Wilma joy and closed her eyes, falling asleep in her grandfather's arms.

"I can take her," said Rumple holding up his arms. David nodded and handed her over to the older man and his beloved standing next to them with a sleeping Chip in his arms. Both went upstairs to put the children to bed, they would stay to morning with Snow and Charming to clean up, the close up and the little girl would stay with them until her mothers came back.

Snow White and the prince Charming would go back to party with the guest until the early morning, it would be the wedding that would never be forgotten, much like their own.

* * *

As the early morning sun arose over the Swan Mills Residence Henry went to check upon her little sister as he had heard noises coming from her bedroom. He would find her and Chip wide awake and talking to the extent they could. He got both dressed and carried them downstairs to not woke her Auntie Belle and Uncle Rumpelstiltskin that was sleeping in the rocking chair that was in the room. She was sitting on her lap, leaning her head against his shoulder, and his arms around her holding her thight.

Walking thought their living room to the garden he would find his grandparents sleeping on a couch and other guests in other places. All seemed to be sleeping with a smile on their ips.

Once outside they walked to their mothers apple three where he would open a book and read the famous story of Snow White, only this time to his surprise the story had changed and added the wedding of Princess Emma and Queen Regina and how they lived happily ever after in a big white house in the little town of Storybrook. He would see a picture next to that with his sleeping mothers tightly wrapped up in each other. The view shown in the window was Fairytale land.

"I don't get it," he said, wondering how the book he ones had read about his grandparents and the savior could change.

"It's magic," said Wilma Joy smiling happily to him.

"Yes, magic," Chip agreed.

"No, magic of the heart, true love's magic," said Henry and smiled, knowing the famous evil Queen had now found her happily ever after after all these years.

In a castle in Fairytale land a Queen and her Princess was sleeping peacefully after a very long night, a smile was gracing their lips and it would remain so for some hours still. Above them in the tree of her bed was it now carved a crown with the wings of a swan, it were to be their monogram as everyone that knew them would call Swan Queen as the once so evil Queen would have a change of heart when she one day fell in love with a beautiful Swan.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
